Ivy
by Poki-chan
Summary: Kagome and her new friend Lily are in for a new adventure. Kagome has gotten stuck back in her own time after the final battle. After finding her old friends with the help of Lily. The two set out on new adventures and some new loves. Mostly centered on Lily/Kouga with side Kagome/Touga fluff/humor.
1. Chapter 1

Just a heads up I'm updating some of these chapters. Every time I come back I notice a new error! T^T

!Oh and for anyone wondering the M rating is NOT for sex scenes. It's because I use a few references both to drugs and strip clubs, along with some crude humor. I wasn't sure if that would pass as T so I moved up the rating.!

-I down own Inuyasha or anything else I may reference.-

Kagome was sitting under the god tree on her family's shrine thinking over the last few months. Her adventure in the past was coming to an end. She could feel it. At least she had Lily here in the present though.

It was about two months ago she met Lily. Kagome was upset after a resent screaming match with Inuyasha. So she had come home and went for a walk to cool her head. She went walking in the woods behind the shrine and stumbled across a house. It was decent size, nothing huge, maybe 3 bedroom. Seemed about the size of her own home. There was beautiful ivy growing on the whole house. Out front there was a Purple Harley near the small trail that must have led to the road.

Kagome knew it's rude to snoop, but she couldn't help her curiosity and circled around to the back of the house to look further. She was startled when she realized on the back porch sat a women reading a book. She was about her own height with brown hair that had silver tips parted in to two pigtails and one silver braided bang on each side of her face. She wore a dark blue tee shirt with jeans and a bandana on her head, it covered the top of her head from view, but the part that surprised me most about her though was her eyes. They were a very familiar gold. A gold color that eerily matched that of Kagome's dog demon companions. As she glanced up at Kagome she was sure she was going to be disemboweled or hear a Sesshomaru like voice telling her off, but all the women did was look at her curiously and give Kagome a shy smile.

'Call me stupid if you want, but I took this as a good sign and went up to introduce myself. Kagome thought to herself as she day dreamed.

"Hello, sorry about just wondering onto your property. *awkward head scratch* I guess curiosity got the best of me. I'm Kagome, I live at the shrine."

She got up and came over to me and with quiet voice said. "That's ok. I'm Lily, It's nice to meet the person that Inuyasha has been whining about."

Kagome had been shocked. It turned out during one of Inuyasha s trips to get her and take her back to the feudal era he had lost his temper and ran off into the forest to cool down and proceeded to run head first into Lily. Literally. They hit each other so hard bother were knocked down and stunned for a moment. When the dizziness faded and the momentary thought of how they were both still conscious after such a hard hit crossing both of their minds. Inuyasha went back to being..well Inuyasha.

(lol flash back in a flash back)

"Watch were you re going! You could get yourself killed that way! You wenches are always getting yourselves in trouble!" Inuyasha stomped around huffing and puffing getting into his rant.

But Lily being Lily is not one for confrontation and even though she knows she didn't do anything. She decided the best course of action to avoid this odd lecture from some random guy in red, would be to apologize. So she did.

"I'm sorry." She said in her quiet way of speaking. Still on the ground watching Inuyasha pace back and forth.

Inuyasha stopped mid rant and looked down at her in confusion. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." She said looking up at him with large golden eyes eerily similar to his own.

After a few awkward moment of silence were Inuyasha just stared trying to grasp that she actually said she was sorry. Which he had never come across in any of the other females he has traveled with or met. He held out a hand to help her up and mumbled. "I guess maybe we both maybe should have maybe been paying more attention.. maybe."

Apparently ever since Inuyasha had been stopping in and checking on Lily when he came to Kagome s time. Lily explained that they seem to have an odd effect on each other. Inuyasha felt a calming effect around her and she felt less of her shyness and paranoia around him. Lily said she hadn't felt that kind of feeling sense before her parents died.

The girls decided after much talking about their pasts that Lily must be a relation of Inuyasha s. Lily being a dog demon herself, which she was surprised to learn. So it wasn't much of a stretch. So that's how they became good friends. Lily would help Kagome with her homework and studying and Kagome would be the only social interaction Lily would have for most of the week.

Lily had explained she had social problems. Most people made her nervous and slightly uncomfortable so she worked from home. They were too loud for her sensitive hearing and some smelled too awful to her nose. So a home business was the best option. She explained that she was the main designer of a computer system for the Taisho corp. and was in charge of the defense for their systems. Apparently she was a genius when it came to computers and was highly sought after by businesses so she only worked under the code name Ivy to keep her privacy.

She had been a hacker when she was younger to make ends meet. She wasn't proud of it and had turned her life around after offering her services to the large business.

Lily would come over to the shrine from time to time to help Kagome study and observe the way the normal people would interact from our roof. A safe distance according to her.

'My family thinks she s funny and harmless so they ignore her muttering about the odd mating rituals, social mannerisms, and pack structures.'

Kagome laughed to herself as she thought back. She then stood ready to head back to the past and finish what she had started.

It was that very night that I would spend my last night in the feudal era.

Naraku had appeared out of no were with his army of monsters and minions. We were lucky that Sesshomaru s group and Koga s group had merged with ours in the last month to search for the monster that was Naraku. The battle took hours, though to us it felt like days, and most of our group had taken some very serious injuries. It seemed as if the hordes of monsters under his control were endless, but the last blow was struck in the nick of time. After he was dead, (we triple checked this time to make sure) everyone was either cheering or crying with happiness. Somehow we managed to survive the battle most of us thought we would die in.

When I leaned down to pick up the jewel that had caused so many problems and suffering there was a bright flash and I heard my friends yelling my name, but then before I could answer their calls, I was some were else. It was an endless sea of bright white light. Until before me stood a women that I recognized as Midoriko. The legendary priestess that had fought and died protecting the people of her land at her own great cost. She had been trapped with her enemies in the very jewel that now sat in my hand.

"You have done well Kagome. You have worked hard and sacrificed much to save many who you didn't even know. You have the honor of making one wish, but think carefully young one. The jewel can never be fully destroyed for it is energy. Energy can only change forms. So when the wish is made the power that the jewel holds will be housed in you and your connection to this time will be severed." She looked sadly at Kagome as she said the last sentence for she knew ripping her from her new family would be painful for the young priestess who already gave so much.

"So I'll be sent home?" I asked sadly

"I'm afraid so, but I offer you this promise. You will see most of your family again in the future. Ask your friend Lily to assist you. She is a good person and a good friend. Don't forget the new with the old."

I sighed sadly but I had more hope for the future then before. "What do I wish for then if the jewel cannot be destroyed?"

"I cannot tell you what to wish for young one. Follow your heart. What do you think this world needs? What would help bring some peace to this place of war?"

I thought for a long moment before Ihad an idea! "Maybe the world needs a hand? Like maybe someone strong enough to help disputes but who is honorable, good, and kind enough to both humans and demons to be fair and not get power hungry."

Midoriko looked shocked for a moment before a thoughtful look came across her face. "You may be right, but that is a tall order to fill. Who would take such a difficult task?" She seemed lost in thought for a minute until she seemed to have an idea. "I might have an idea on a candidate, but if he agrees you will have to assist on bringing him back to life with me and it won t be easy."

"Back to life?! He's dead?!"

"Yes I'm afraid so but if you give him half the energy from the jewel and you keep the other half. Not only will he be stronger to do this job but it will be easier to protect the jewel s energy from those who would use it for self-gain. But I must warn you, he and you will always be connected and bound to each other for the rest of your lives after it is done. It cannot be taken back once everything is over."

I was shocked! "So this guy that I don't know will always be connected to me? Forever? And I'm assuming he's a demon. So I'll have another overprotective male to deal with?"

"I'm afraid so dear." She said amused. "But it may not be as bad as you think. And they are only protective because they care."

"*Sigh* Alright. So how do we ask him?"

"Like this."

All of a sudden with a wave of her hand there was a portal and out stepped someone I could swear I had met before and then it clicked. Standing looking like he hadn't aged a day was the legendary dog demon Inutashio. The great dog general himself. He was tall with golden eyes, silver hair in a high pony tail, and had jagged purple stripes on each cheek. I was stunned in more ways than one. For one, he is my inu friend s legendary father, and two he is definitely attractive. *Que blushing*

"Hello Touga." Midoriko spoke calmly and with a friendliness that seemed to point to these two knowing each other for quite some time.

He turned his head toward us and looked us over quickly with a look on his face that reminded me of his oldest son before a large smile appeared on his face. Which caused me to stop breathing for a moment. Never had I seen a smile like that on either son!

A smile like that should be illegal.

"Midoriko it has been too long. You look lovely as ever." He said with an eye brow wiggle that reminded me too much of Miroku.

"Not now you flirty dog. I have a job I'd like to offer you. My friend here needs some assistance with a very big job." She said stepping to the side so I couldn't use her as a shield to hide behind anymore.

Seeing Kagome made Touga stop stunned for a moment before coming forward and taking her hand and asking her to bear his children...Just kidding ... He said For such a beautiful women I'd be happy to offer my help." He paused for a moment staring at my very red face before looking at Midoriko with a confused face. "So what is the job anyway?"

*Facepalm* You shouldn't agree to things without asking first you know!"

"You put a Beautiful maiden in front of me. Look how cute she is! How could I resist that?" Touga asked with a pout.

Midoriko only sighed before telling him of my wish.

"That's a big job...so I get to live again and I get connected to the beautiful Kagome for the rest of our lives, but I have to protect/house the jewel and try to keep some level of peace in these lands...but I also get stronger and get Kagome..." Touga pondered rubbing his chin.

"You said Kagome twice." Midoriko pointed out.

"I know. *Perverted smile*"

I just stood blushing nearby unsure of what to say to the very forward man. If it had been the monk I just would have hit him. Luckily Midoiko stepped in.

"You will be temporarily separated from Kagome for a few hundred years if you do agree. She must return to her time, but it will give you time to adjust and get the land under some control." Midoriko said solemnly with a comforting pat to my shoulder.

Touga looked sad for a moment but agreed to the job none the less. He approached me and took my hands. "I will miss you Kagome, but I will do my best on your mission. I will look for you." Touga said with a sincere smile throwing me off for a moment and causing another massive blush.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Midoriko asked

"I think so. This is going to hurt isn't it?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Oh yea. Just hold on to the jewel and I'll try and make this quick." Midoriko said to the brave priestess before her.

With another bright flash I was back in the field with my friends. They rushed toward me but before they could reach me I started glowing a bright pink and they were pushed back from the power. I began to scream in pain. It hurt so much. I felt like I was being ripped apart. The children Shippo and Rin rushed toward me and held on to me, trying to help the person they came to care so much for. It did help somewhat. I still felt the pain but their comfort made me feel stronger. I could handle this for them.

To their surprise a figure began to appear in front of me. It too seemed to be in pain, but looked like it was reaching for me also to try and comfort me. I passed out after that.

When the brightness faded there stood Touga holding up a limp Kagome. The two children still attached to her legs. The group was stunned but before any explanation could be told. Another flash and there stood a stunned Touga with empty arms and Kagome no were to be found. Then in the stunned silence came a question that shocked everyone even more.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru spoke stepping forward searching for the child he adopted as his own.

Then came Sango's voice "Shippo?" but no answer came. The children were gone along with their Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

-I down own Inuyasha or anything else I may reference.-

Kagome woke up sore and confused in the well by her home. "What happened?" She said as she rubbed her head. Then it all came flooding back and she realized she could feel the jewels slightly different power humming with her own. It wasn't until she went to stand she felt something weighing her down.

Looking down she was shocked to see Rin and Shippo unconscious on her lap. Then the panic took hold. 'Oh my gosh how did they get here with me!? Are they ok?! Did they get hurt while I got pulled here?!' Kagome thought to herself.

She had to make two trips to get them out of the well. Then ran to her home with them held protectively. Only to find her home empty. Looking around desperately she found her mother s note in the kitchen. They had gone to her aunt s home in a neighboring city for a few weeks. "Oh no! Where do I take them now? I can t exactly take them to the hospital." She said sadly. Then it hit her like a girl in a kitchen getting hit by a random tennis ball that appeared from no were.

"Ow! What the H..Lily! I can get Lily to look them over! She is a demon, she should be able to tell if there is anything wrong." With that she ran with the children toward Lily's home. Forgetting about the creepy tennis ball that just struck her in the head.

"Lily! Lily!" Kagome yelled as soon as she got near her friend s home. Said Inu came running from her home. Her usually calm face looking concerned.

When she saw Kagome running with two children she immediately came running over. Getting to Kagome far faster than any normal person could. She took Rin from her and led her to her home, all the while quickly scanning the area for danger.

After they were safely in doors, Kagome spilled the beans. All over the floor. Then she told her what happened. Lily spent a few minutes carefully checking the children. After a few tense moments she looked at Kagome with a smile.

"They seem fine. No injuries or rapid breathing. I can smell no fear or pain coming from them. I think the shock just knocked them out. Let them rest. I bought some tea, it's in the kitchen. Go calm down." She said softly to her friend with a smile.

"Thanks Lily. Wait why do you have tea? You can't stand the taste of tea. I barely see you drink water. You live off Pepsi and energy drinks. Why would you buy tea?" Kagome asked confused.

Lily looked up shyly at her "I got it for you. I found that kind you said you hadn't had in years."

Kagome stood shocked for a moment and then there was a squeal so loud it almost shattered the glass in the house and made the two demons in the home temporarily deaf. Even if one was passed out. "You are so cute Lily! I love you! I don't know how you manage to hide out here. If I was a male demon I would scoop you up."

*Que blush* Don't say that you'll make me feel paranoid about male demons kidnapping me in my sleep again."

"Again?"

"Mama?" They both snapped their heads toward the small voice to see Shippo and Rin waking up. They rushed over to help them up and check them over.

"What happened Lady Kagome? Rin s head hurts." Rin asked confused

"I guess I got sent home to the future and you guys got pulled with me somehow. I can only imagine how Sesshomaru is reacting to this." Kagome said worried about the angry Lord s wrath.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is mad at Rin?" Rin asked tearing up.

"Of course not. He is probably just worried." Kagome said confidently before mutter quietly "He might be a bit p.o.'d at me though." Causing Lily to snicker. Bringing the children attention to her.

"Who's your friend Mama?" Shippo asked looking carefully at the new inu demon with golden eyes.

"This is Lily. She is a good friend of mine. Don't let the inu thing throw you off Shippo. She is a lot nicer then Inuyasha and Lord Fluffy." Lily waved shyly to the small children and gave a small "Hi" in greeting.

The children smiled at the new female and begin asking a million questions a second like children do. About everything to who she was, and her home, and the shiny television they were not allowed to touch. Kagome left Lily to suffer and went to make everyone dinner because she thought it was funny to leave her awkward friend at the children's mercy. She cackled evil as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

-I down own Inuyasha or anything else I may reference.-

Kagome awoke the next day in Lily s bed. She could hear music and laughing coming from the living room. After a quick bathroom trip she went to investigate. She was not disappointed. She found the two kids and Lily at the living room table, sitting on floor, coloring and singing at the top of their lungs and laughing so hard you couldn't understand them. She also noticed empty plates on the kitchen counter. Lily it seems, had fed the children and were playing with them so Kagome could sleep.

Kagome had a moment of gratefulness at finding such a good friend. Then flashed back to what Midoriko had said. She had said Lily was a good friend and would help her find her other friends. She had almost forgot. As she approached her friend she noticed something on her shoulder.

"Good morning Lily, Shippo, Rin." Kagome said with a smile. After the greeting and the children gushing about all the stuff they drew and breakfast she asked Lily about her shoulder.

"Oh it s a tattoo. I've always had it. Weird right?" She adjust her shirt so the tattoo could be seen clearly. It looked like half a yin yang. It was white with a black dot.

"That is kind of weird. It looks like half of its missing."

*Dramatic music*

In the living room of a large home we find our three favorite male inus.

"Have we found any hint of them yet?" Touga asked looking over at his sons.

"No, none yet Father." Sesshomaru said glancing threw some papers. "We have found many Kagome s, but none fit her profile so far. Maybe if ..someone.. had remembered her last name or where she lived. We would know where she is by now." Sesshomaru said glancing at his brother only to find him ignoring him and frantically scratching his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Did you catch fleas again?" Sesshomaru asked him with a superior tone.

"Shut up! I never had fleas!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Then what was the flea powder for?" Sesshomaru asked kiddingly.

"I-I um was holding it for a friend!" Inuyasha said turning a bit red.

*Raised Eyebrow*

*Scoots further away*

"Why are you itching your shoulder so much pup?" Touga asked his son after growing tired of the bickering.

"My tattoo keeps itching." He said as he continues to scratch.

"You have a tattoo?" Touga asked surprised.

"Yea I've always had it. Mom could never figure out what it was so she said to ignore it." Inuyasha said as he continued to scratch.

"Let me see this 'tattoo'" Touga said coming closer.

Inuyasha pulled off his top (Insert random fangirls screaming)

"Did you hear something?"

"Shhh ignore them and hopefully they'll go away" Touga whispered.

Sesshomaru looked kind of paranoid.

"Anyway let s see this thing." Touga said as he and Sesshomaru looked at this tattoo.

"How odd...why would you have half a yin yang on your shoulder?" Touga said scratching his chin.

(Dramatic gasp)

"WERE DOES THAT KEEP COMING FROM?!" Inuyasha yelled freaked out

*clears throat* We should go ask the mystic if he knows what it is because I think this is important. Not because of the creepy voices." Sesshomaru said managing to look completely calm.

"Agreed!" Touga and Inuyasha said before heading out the door to their cars.

"So you think you can find them Lily?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I can try. I don't have last names but with your descriptions and the fact some of them are related might help." Lily said with smile.

"Thank you so much Lily! I'm going to take the kids for ice cream so you can work in peace." Kagome said grabbing her coat and ushering the kids to the door.

"Ice Cream!" The kids yelled excitedly as they went out the door. They had been begging to go out and get ice cream and see the building sense Kagome and Lily had mentioned the treat earlier that day.

It didn't take long after they left for Lily to find what Kagome wanted. Ironically Lily had been working for Kagome's friends company all along. Touga was owner of Tashio Co. and his sons worked for him along with owning many businesses themselves.

Now she just had to find a way to contact them. They didn't exactly give their numbers out to every employee. Lily herself only had one contact to the company, so figuring that would be the quickest way to find them she sent a message saying there was an emergency situation and she would only be willing to tell it to one of the bosses directly.

"Well this will either work really well... or I'll get fired...eh I can find another job in no time." She said going back to checking the systems and defenses.

It was about an hour later Kagome got back with two very sticky kids.

Lily snickered to herself as Kagome walked past her to the bathroom.

"Hush. Kagome said with a glare.

After Kagome got them playing in the bathtub she came back out to Lily.

"Any luck?" Kagome asked hopefully

"Actually yes I believe I found them." Lily said happily.

"Really!?" Kagome asked shocked. She was expecting this search to take a few days at the least.

"Yep. Look familiar?" She said pulling up a company photo.

"Oh my gosh that is them! They look so weird in suits...Look how awkward Inuyasha looks." Kagome said laughing "So how do we contact them?"

"I sent in a request to talk to them already. Said it was an emergency. No one at the company has every got to meet me or talk to me before so hopefully they will take me seriously."

At Tashio co.

"OH MY GOD THE SYSTEMS ARE GOING TO FAIL. WE ARE ALL GONNA LOOSE OUR JOBS! SOMEONE GET THE BOSS ON THE PHONE!" Random stupid employee number 229 said causing panic.

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello?" Touga said putting his ear to his phone.

*Mumbling*

"Calm down. I can't understand you when you're crying."

*More mumbling*

"Good job deep breaths."

*Some more mumbling*

"Ok don't panic send her an email saying I can meet her in 3 hours at Joes. We will be in the back room. I'm sure it's nothing that can t be fixed"

*Click*

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at their father questioningly.

"Ivy our lead Computer tech said there is an emergency and everyone started to freak out." Touga said with sigh "Sorry. So back to this tattoo." Touga said turning to the mystic who had been in his employment for well over 200 years.

"It is the sign of the polar twins. According to my fancy mystical magic skills. Inuyasha seems to have a twin out there somewhere." The mystic said waving his hands around and causing Touga to wonder if he had become senile.

"Are you sure I don't think the world could handle two of him." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Inuyasha hollered angrily.

*WACK WACK* "Continue" Touga said comely after smacking his children.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wearily rubbed the backs of their skull looking for damage.

"This twin is not identical to Inuyasha. From what I can tell she is female. She is most likely to be somewhat opposite him personality wise. She is supposed to balance him out. So where he is loud she is probably quiet." The Mystic said with a smile.

The males eyes widened at the information.

"There hasn't been a female Inu born in century's. We need to find her. She could be in danger and not even realize." Touga said realizing his only daughter was out there alone without protection. "Can you help us find her in anyway?"

"I don t think I can. Right now your best bet to find her is to watch Inuyasha. They are drawn to each other and will effect each other."

"I got an email from the company Kagome!" Lily called to Kagome in the back yard.

Kagome came running in out of breath. "What...does...it...say?"

"Maybe you should sit down?"

Kagome nodded and pulled up a chair before flopping down still out of breath and gasping for air.

"Kay, it says they are willing to meet me at Joes at six. Says they are reserving the back room so we can talk in private." Lily says smiling at Kagome

"Thank you so much Lily! We get to go meet them tonight! The kids are going to be so happy! What are you going to wear?" Kagome said bouncing around the room all tiredness forgotten.

"Aw I have to come too?" Lily asked with a pout.

"Yes you have to meet my friends and they have to meet my best friend and the person who helped me find them." She said with huge puppy dog eyes.

"You know it s not fair that you can do the puppy eyes so well. I am inu and I can't even do it that well." Lily said still pouting.

"Victory!" Kagome screamed running out the back door to tell the kids.

"Sigh"


	4. Chapter 4

-I down own Inuyasha or anything else I may reference.-

"You re seriously going to meet them dressed like that?" Kagome asked looking over Lily's choice of clothes.

"Yes" Lily said stubbornly.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked with a raised eye brow.

"*Sigh* Yes" Lily said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"You know you look kind of creepy like that." Kagome said with a disapproving look.

"I Like it. She looks like she's going to fight someone or something!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Rin thinks Lady Lily should wear a pretty dress like Lady Kagome." Rin said with a grin and a bounce.

"*Sigh*"

Earlier Kagome had taken the kids to get new cloths and went to pick up her nice blue dress from her family s shrine. They all looked nice and dressed up.

...Except for Lily. Lily had on her favorite jacket. Her favorite jacket being a leather duster that dragged on the floor and had a hood attachment so you couldn't even tell that Lily was female much less what she was wearing underneath. Which was honestly just jeans and a tee-shirt that said Get a Life with a green Mario mushroom on it.

"The fact that I successfully socialize with you and the pups doesn't mean I am any good at it. I have gone 3 months straight before without saying a word to anyone. I use a code name for my job so they can't contact me. I don't even have my stuff mailed here. I have a P.O. box." Lily said quietly with a blush and an eye roll.

"You know Lily I think you might be a little paranoid. You should get out more." Kagome said with a smile as they walked out the door with the kids.

"*Sigh*"

After realizing they had to walk to Joes, because Lily only owns a motorcycle and Kagome has no car, Kagome found out that heels and long walks don't mix and vowed to torture her shoes till they admitted they were invented to bring pain. At which point many people on the side walk started walking further away from them. Which embarrassed Kagome, made the kids laugh, and pleased Lily because now the normal people were further away.

After arriving at Joes without incident they proceeded in, Kagome with a mix of excitement and plots of shoe torture, the kids with awe at their first trip to a restaurant, and with Lily ecstatically pleased to find out Joes was a pizza joint.

"Excuse me." Kagome said to the waitress. "We are here for the Tashio co. meeting."

"Oh we have been expecting you. I was told only one though, but that could have been a mistake. I'll tell them you are here one sec Hun." The waitress disappeared in the back for a moment then came back a few minutes later with a smile. "All set Hun. They didn't realize you were bringing family with you."

She led them to a back room and opened the door. Lily went in first to check to make sure the room was safe. The Inu males looked up at the odd person standing in the door way. This was not what they were expecting of the hacker Ivy. But as Touga got up to shake her hand a little squeal got their attention to this person's leg. There squeezing past her leg was a small brown haired girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled after getting past Lily and tackling said Inu.

He was definitely surprised and in a rare act of affection, hugged the girl to him. Lily had by now stepped aside for Kagome and Shippo to enter, but Inuyasha and Touga were so shocked by the situation that they didn't notice.

"Aw I didn't think I would ever see this side of Sesshomaru. How cute!" Kagome said tearing up and causing the remaining to Inu's heads to snap in her direction.

"Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Touga said

Kagome was then pulled against Touga's chest in a hug as he proceeded to sniff her hair and she heard what sounded oddly like purring coming from him. She blushed seven shades of red causing both Lily and Inuyasha to snicker at her embarrassment. Which unfortunately for Lily made the three male inus remember that she was there.

"So you re our computer expert Ivy?" Touga said after releasing the red priestess. "And this was your 'emergency' situation?" Toga asked getting closer to Lily.

"Please don't be too hard on her Touga. She was doing me a favor." Kagome said with worry in her voice.

Touga just held up a hand to stop her and turned back to Lily. "Answer the question."

"Yes." Lily replied in her quiet voice catching the Inus slightly off guard. They were not expecting this female who took care of their Kagome to sound so quiet. Touga recovered the quickest and charged toward the small female. Pulling gasps from most of the room. (This Sesshomaru does not gasp) Lily stood shocked in one corner of the small room with no wear to run, but was surprised when instead of pain she felt herself rapped in a bear hug. She was literately pulled off the ground with the hug and Touga thanking her for taking such good care of his Kagome and the pups.

Lily with having very little social interactions could do nothing but blush and wait for it to end. She also suddenly felt slightly bad for laughing at Kagome's embarrassment a few moments earlier. Talk about karma.

After a while Kagome eventually convinced Touga to put Lily down and proceeded to explain that Lily was a close friend and lived nearby her shrine. At which point Inuyasha looked at Lily

"Wait I remember you. I used to hang out at your house while Kagome was at School. Why are you wearing a duster?"

"She's shy." Kagome said taking some pity on Lily and trying to get the guys to back off some. Which didn't work at all they were still intently staring at her. But luckily pizza saved the day and distracted the males off her. At least until Inuyasha remembered something.

"Hey." Inuyasha said with a mischievous smile "Wasn't your favorite food meat lovers pizza?" he said picking up said pizza and walking to her seat at the table.

"Yes." She said quietly looking up at him.

"Inuyasha leave her alone." Kagome said trying to not cause a scene and trying to ignore the fact that Touga wasn't noticing anything going on because he was too busy staring at her cleavage.

"Oh lighten up Kagome. I'm just trying to play with her. Lily doesn't mind. Do you Lily?" He said still holding the pizza just out of reach. What he was not expecting was Lily to tackle him to the ground to get the pizza from him. Which brought the attention of Touga and Sesshomaru to the now wrestling pair.

"Alright that's enough! We are in a restaurant act like adults!" Touga snapped and made his way over to them. The two froze mid wrestle. Lily being on bottom had gravity work against her and her hood fell down. When Touga finally looked down at the pair staring up at him he was shocked to see two pairs of golden eyes looking guiltily up at him.

He leaned down and pulled the two 'pups' up by the back of their shirts. Both gave slight yelp at being picked up in such manner. Touga circled around the clueless pair. Looking at the same golden eyes and Lily s silver bangs and tips. He attempting to sniff the two and he realized he couldn't smell the female at all.

"Why can't I smell you pup?" Touga said standing in front of the small female.

"M-my duster blocks my smell. I-it makes me feel safer." Lily said confused

"Take it off. I know you are not human and we will not harm you." Touga said trying to calm the uncomfortable female. He was slightly shocked when she looked to Inuyasha for support. It was only after Inuyasha nodded in agreement did she take off her duster.

Even though he knew what he was going to smell. It still surprised him and his sons. She was a female Inu. It was almost guaranteed that this was his daughter. His son's twin.

"You are an inu." Touga said still slightly stunned.

"Yeeaaaa." Lily said even more confused.

"Do you have a tattoo on your shoulder?" Touga asked looking at the female for any hint of a lie.

"I do. How did you know?" She said pulling her shirt to the side.

At this both brothers realized what was happening and approached the increasingly uncomfortable female. Instead of getting an answer she got three male inus circling her and sniffing her. As she was getting to the point of screaming I need an adult! , she was pulled from the circle to stand behind a very irritated priestess.

In response to the young female pack member being snatched away all three males let out an angry growl. Most people would pee there pants at this but oh not Kagome.

"DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME! SHE IS SCARED HALF TO DEATH!" With Kagome's anger also comes a lot of holy energy being swirled around. Any other priestess would have been killed but in the way of Kagome's wrath they all backed down.

"Sorry koi we got carried away. She is pack and our instincts want us to memorize her smell and aura." Touga said pulling back his beast from trying to play with the female priestess.

"What do you mean by she is pack exactly?" Asked Kagome fighting back a blush.

"She is my daughter and Inuyasha's twin sister." Touga said with a smile that would get a little bigger every time Kagome started blushing.

(Le gasp! Cliff hanger!)


	5. Chapter 5

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

.

"How is that possible? Inuyasha is like 1000 years old. Lily is only 21. How can they be twins?" Kagome

asked confused with Lily still using her as a shield.

"Demons age different than humans. With how old she looks she would have to be at least a few hundred years old. She must have meant she is 21 in demon years not human years." Touga spoke calmly to the two irritated females.

"Is that true Lily? How old are you?" Kagome asked glancing back at the hiding female.

"No. I am 21...total years...my demon ability's didn't even appear till I about 16." Lily explained.

Touga looked confused for a moment. "That doesn't make sense...I think we need to speak to the mystic again. This is a more complex then I thought, but for now let s enjoy our meal and catch up."

So after coaxing Lily out from behind Kagome they all sat down to dinner. They spent about an hour of their dinner talking and telling Kagome about their new company's and how demons kept themselves hidden from view of humans. Along with the children exclaiming about all the new experiences and coloring with Lily. It was only after this comment did the adult realize Lily was no were to be found.

"Were did she go?" Inuyasha questioned looking around.

"How did she get out without us noticing her?" Sesshomaru curiously asked.

"That girl has some skills." Touga stated with a hint of pride and worry "I'll take Kagome and the pups to the mansion. Why don't one of you see if you can get Lily to come? I have a feeling we over whelmed her, so all of us going to her home might not be the best idea."

"Which one of us do you want to get her?" Sesshomaru asked getting up.

"I don't care. You two choose. I'm sure Kagome can give you directions." Touga explained while helping Kagome get the pups ready to go.

"Yea, here I will jot it down on this napkin for you. Once you find the shrine finding Lily's house is no problem." Kagome explained while writing. After giving the directions to them Kagome, Touga and the kids left Joes. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to go get her?"

"You are such a child sometimes." Sesshomaru stated while turning toward Inuyasha.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors...Dang it! How do you always win at this game Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked fuming.

"Because you always choose rock little brother." He replied walking from the room.

" ..Fuck"

"Lily? Are you here? I am really starting to hate your duster." Inuyasha called after entering the her house and contemplating stealing that stupid smell blocking duster.

"I'm not home right now...please leave a message...beeeep" Came a voice from out back.

"That was a horrible impression." Inuyasha said walking toward the voice.

He found her on her porch swing on the back porch. Sitting upside down oddly enough.

"How did you get upside down on a moving swing?"

"A lot of trial and error." Lily said calmly from the swing

"Is your forehead bleeding?" Inuyasha asked leaning closer.

"...maybe.."

*Sigh* Stay here I ll get a towel." Inuyasha said walking back inside.

"No! Don't touch it." Lily suddenly exclaimed trying to jump up of the swing. She ended up in a lump on the floor under the swing instead.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked coming back with a towel.

"Because it'll hurt if you do it." She grumbled pouting.

This resulted in another wrestling match and a lot more scrapes and bruises for both sides before Lily gave in and let Inuyasha clean her now multiple wounds.

"So why did you ditch us earlier?" Inuyasha asked dabbing the towel on her head.

"I guess it was just too much at once. I am used to being alone. Plus I kind of felt like a third wheel after everyone started talking. Sorry if I upset anyone." Lily explained quietly.

"Keh don't be sorry. We-They were just worried after you left. Pop wants you to come to the mansion to talk or something." Inuyasha muttered.

"A mansion? Like with maids and stuff?" Lily asked uncomfortably

"Yea?" Inuyasha answered confused.

"Nah I'm good." Lily stated

"Come on. It's not that bad. We don't have like a million servants waiting to do stuff for us. If you don't come you know eventually Pops will just drag you over there." Inuyasha assured her.

Lily just pouted stubbornly.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you. You want to play Halo?"

This brought a smile back to her face. "I don't know last time I beat you, you were upset for a week."

"I've had more practice sense then little sister." Inuyasha bragged puffing up.

This ended with a 5 hour gaming competition and a tired pouting Inuyasha heading home at 1 in the morning grumbling about snipers.


	6. Chapter 6

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Name: Lily

Age:21

Height:5'3

Hobby's: Reading, Drawing, Video games, spying on the Normies, Cartoons

Problems: Social Anxiety and Paranoia

Background: Raised by a human couple. Orphaned at an early age. Never fit in.

...

As they were driving to Touga's home Kagome couldn't help but worry about Lily. This was a lot to take in at once. Lily has been alone a long time. She has never even met other demons before Inuyasha. This would take some big adjustments.

"Are you alright dear?" Touga asked Kagome quietly trying to not wake the sleeping children in the backseat of his pretty black Jaguar.

Kagome startled slightly blushing. "Oh I'm fine, just worried about Lily I guess. She is a bit of a loner and not used to so much attention."

"May I ask what you know about her? I'm afraid we didn't get the chance to talk to her much."

"Yea I think you guys might have spooked her." Kagome said laughing slightly. She did not notice the longing look her laugh brought to her companions face.

"You have a beautiful laugh Kagome." Touga practically purred to her causing her to turn red again and quickly change the subject.

"W-well um I uh met Lily before the well closed. From what she has told me she was raised by a human couple who she thought were her parents, but they got in a car accident when she was 6 I think. After that she said she was passed through orphanages. She was always quiet and shy so she didn't have any friends. Ignored a lot, she told me sometimes they forgot she was even there and wouldn't get meals." Kagome explained quietly turning to look at Touga.

She was startled to find him red eyed driving, his jaw clenched ' Maybe I should have waited till we weren't driving.' Kagome thought to herself.

Touga noticed Kagome s distress and tried to calm himself. "Sorry my dear, I just don't like the idea of my child or any child being treated like that. As if they don't exists. It must have been very lonely for a child so young."

Kagome relaxed after seeing some of the red leave his eyes. "Yea, I think that's one of the reasons Lily is so antisocial these days."

Kagome was knocked from her train of thought after realizing the car had come to stop. She looked forward and was struck by the tennis ball that appeared out of no were once again. "Ow!"

"Are you ok koi?" Touga asked her while trying to examine her head.

"Yea I'm ok just startled me I guess. Where did it go?" Kagome said confused looking around the car. Touga joined her search but they came up empty handed.

"Ohhh kaaayy it s gone...I think we should get the pups inside." Touga said confusion and worry evident in his voice.

"Agreed." Kagome said swiftly opening her door only to realize she was still buckled as it pulled her back in with a yelp. "He he oops." Kagome said with a blush as she unbuckled trying to ignore Touga's chuckling.

After getting safely inside and Kagome marveling at the size of his home. He led her to the children's rooms. She was amazed when they walked in to Rin's room and was in awe watching the once fierce warrior tenderly tucking in the girl while she still held Shippo. It was large and painted in pinks and purples. Toys everywhere waiting to be played with.

Seeing the shock and aw in Kagome's eyes and thinking it was just the room he explained. "We have been waiting for you all for a long time Kagome. We never forgot you and wanted there to be rooms waiting for you all when we finally found you." Touga said softly while leading her next door to Shippo's room.

"Wow... That's so sweet of you guys...The kids will be so surprised when they wake up." Kagome said with gratitude and a giggle as she tucked Shippo into his bed. She looked up to see Touga watching her with soft eyes making her blush again.

"Come I still have to show you your room." He said with a smile as he took her hand leading her a few doors down.

Kagome was amazed when he led her into the room. It was beautiful. Gold and blues everywhere. A huge four post bed that looked soft as a cloud. A desk, dresser, TV, and more scattered around the room. Off to the side were 2 doors. She opened the first to reveal the biggest closet she had ever seen and the second door almost made her weep. It was a huge bathroom with Jacuzzi tub.

Kagome was so over whelmed she without thinking spun around and tackle hugged Touga to the floor. The fact that she knocked him to the floor showing he was surprised by her action as well.

"Oh Thank You! Thank You! Thank you! I love it so much." Kagome exclaimed excitedly hugging the shocked demon on the floor. His only response was to start laughing bringing Kagome's attention to his face and bring a swift blush. 'He looks really sexy when he laughs. Oh My Gosh I did not just think that! Bad Kagome Bad!' Kagome quickly jumped up of the laughing Touga apologizing quickly. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that! I just-" but she was stopped mid-sentence by said demon putting his lips on hers in a soft kiss.

It lasted a few moments before he slowly pulled away with a smile. "It s fine Koi. Enjoy your room, I'll see you in the morning." With one more swift peck he was gone leaving one red Kagome in his wake.

"Wow"


	7. Chapter 7

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

"What do you mean she isn't coming?" Touga asked rubbing his forehead.

"I mean she said she isn't coming." Inuyasha said from the couch while working on his halo skills 'I Will Beat That Women!'

"Sigh. Did she say why she wants coming?" Touga asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Not really. She just seemed uncomfortable with coming here and us having servants." Inuyasha replied distractedly. 'I wonder if Lily plays online?'

Touga giving up on getting an information from his youngest son left the room and headed to the dining room were Kagome and the kids were playing. He stopped to enjoy the scene for a moment before entering. Kagome was chasing the pups around table claiming she was the veggie monster. The pups were running away screaming that she would never win.

'She will make a wonderful mother to our pups someday.' Touga thought to himself. 'Hopefully soon' his beast added with a perverted grin.

Ignoring but also agreeing with his beast he entered the room and snatched up the squealing pups. "Remember pups veggie monsters always travel in packs mwhahahaha!"

"AHHHHHH "

After lunch he sat with Kagome in his office trying to think of ways to bond with his newly found pup. His beast didn't like that she was not near to protect or that she was uncomfortable with them.

"I just want to get to know her." He whined to the female dramatically. "Why doesn't she want to hang out with me?!" He exclaimed with a river of dramatic tears. TT^TT

'Wow dramatic much' Kagome thought to herself. "It s not that she doesn't like you. She just isn't used to being around you guys or any demons. Or really anybody actually."

"That's It!" Touga exclaimed jumping up and effectively scaring the girl out of her seat. "We need a bonding time! I'll set it up right now! We have to take a trip to check on the Wolfs conservation forest anyway! Oh it will be like a family camping trip!" Touga ranted going through papers quickly on his desk.

"Um maybe this isn't-" Kagome tried to interrupt

"It will be perfect! We will bond as a family! She will get to see how demons live and interact and I'll be there to protect her!" He gushed running from the room to make preparations.

"Oh God what have I done." Kagome said getting up.


	8. Chapter 8

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

"So how long is this going to take?" Inuyasha grumbled from his slumped over position on Lily's porch swing.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome were all currently watching two blurs race around the house. One yelling a No! every once in a while and the other usually yelling out a Please! or a Why do you run from me?! followed by sobbing sounds.

"I'm not sure." Answered Kagome from her seat on a step. "Lily is really fast, so she can out run Touga. But Touga has the persistence and stamina to keep going after her. So this could take a long time."

After a confirming nod from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha let out a long whine and went inside to get snacks and soda. "If I have to sit through this then she deserves me raiding her snacks." He grumbled.

*5 hours later*

Status: Inuyasha- Asleep covered in gummy worms and marker drawings on his face

Kagome- Looks like she is about to lose her lunch all over the porch from a mix of too much candy and watching Lily and Touga circle the house for 5 hours.

Sesshomaru- Looks fine but is scooting away from the green Kagome.

Touga finally stopped in front of the porch panting slightly and wiping his forehead of sweat. "My gosh that girl can run. I'm getting too old for this."

At this moment luck was on Touga's side though. Right after stating this he felt something ram into his back and heard a thump. He turned around to see a very dizzy out of breath Lily on the ground. After running so long she didn't realize that her father had stopped running and plowed straight into him.

"Well .that solves this problem." Touga stated hoisting his dizzy daughter over his shoulder. "Sesshomaru will you wake your brother?" No one noticed the evil gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes as he walked inside the house. Touga worriedly approached Kagome. "Oh Kagome love you look green are you ok?" She nodded yes for a moment before it quickly turned into a no as she raced to the side of the porch and got sick.

Touga approached to rub her back when he heard a voice from his shoulder.

"Ugg..Dad...I think I'm going to-!" Touga wasted no time waiting for her to finish putting her down next to Kagome just in time for her to get sick too. So there was the great Touga rubbing two females back. *sigh* First time she calls me Dad and it's because she is getting sick. Well at least she said it.' He thought with a smile.

His smile vanished when from behind him he heard a very unmanly shriek and a splash. He whipped around to see his oldest son standing over a very wet, sticky, gummy worm, and marker covered Inuyasha.

"HOLY FUCK THAT WAS COLD! YOU SON OF-!"

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Get over here NOW!" Touga said steaming.

After the two wearily approached Touga he smacked their heads together causing both yelp in pain. "It's the middle of the night and the girls are getting sick! Do you want someone to call the cops! Use your heads!"

Both men looked guiltily over at the females and mumbled quiet sorrys. Inuyasha went over to Lily to rub her back while Touga returned to Kagome. Sesshomaru disappeared inside to get water for them.

After 20 minutes, some mouth washing, and some gentle coaxing they had Lily a packed bag and everyone in the car ready to head out. After stopping to pick up the children of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

"Ok so run this by me again. Where are we going?" Kagome said confused in the front seat next to Touga. They were all driving to this bonding place as Touga called it in a large SUV. Touga and Kagome up front much to the whining of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, Lily, and Inuyasha crammed in the middle seats and Rin and Shippo happily playing in the very back with much room to spare.

"Well we are going to the Northern Preservation. Some demons can't adapt well in the cities so we set up Preservation's here and there for demons to live safely away from most people. We check on them from time to time to make sure everything is running smoothly. The Northern Preservation is run by Kouga and his wolf tribe. We will be staying with them for a week or so."

Kagome's face lit up with a large smile. "Kouga's tribe is still around? That is wonderful! I can't wait to see him again."

She missed the look of jealousy crossing Touga's face and the snickers coming from the middle seat. "You seem very close to this wolf. I thought his claims to you being his women were false?" Touga said after a quick glare at his children.

"Oh they are false." Kagome said with a laugh. "He is just my friend. I've always told him I'm not interested in anything more than friendship." She also missed the sigh of relief coming from Touga, but this time she heard the snickers from the back seat. "What s so funny?" She asked innocently glancing back.

Slight looks of panic crossed Lily and Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru s face how ever did not change at all. "U-um weee were laughing ..because...uuummm.. Sesshomaru told a funny joke!" Inuyasha blurted out. A look of are you an idiot now appeared on Lily's, Touga's, and Sesshomaru's face as they looked at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked skeptically at Sesshomaru. "You told a joke? I didn't know you even knew any jokes. What was it?"

Only Touga saw the look of panic cross Sesshomaru s eyes. 'This Sesshomaru does not do jokes! This Sesshomaru doesn t know any jokes!' Sesshomaru thought while shooting his brother a glare. Then he remembered a joke Rin had told him the other day and he let out a sigh. 'I'll never hear the end of this one.'

"What do get when you cross a bee and a ghost?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome with a completely straight face making her slightly regret asking. "W-what?"

"Sigh...Boobies"

There was a good 30 seconds of complete silence before Touga, Inuyasha, Lily, and Kagome all started cracking up so hard that Touga had to pull the car over.

"Oh my god Sesshomaru!" Touga gasped laughing smacking the steering wheel. "It's not even the joke..*Gasp*.. It s the fact that you told it!"

After many gasps, laughs, and glares from Sesshomaru they were once again on their way.


	10. Chapter 10

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

"I'm boorreeeddd"

"I have to pee"

"Are we there yet?"

"I'm thirstyyyy."

"My butt hurts."

"Inuyasha keeps poking me."

"SILENCE!" Touga hollered glaring at the three overgrown children in the middle seats. "I swear you three are worse than actual children. Yes we are almost there." Touga sighed glancing at the giggling priestess beside him. "There is the gate up ahead." He said pointing to a fence with many warning signs on it surrounding a heavily wooded forest.

"I don't see a gate." Kagome said leaning forward.

Touga chuckled. "We keep the gate itself hidden from view with a bit of magic. That way you can only get in if you already know where it is. Helps keep humans and trouble makers out."

As they approached the gate Touga slowed down the car and waved his hand, then drove straight through the gate. This made both females tense up for a moment. Kagome giving a small shriek waking the children in the back.

Shippo sat up rubbing his eyes. Are we there yet?" He asked with a yawn. Rin sat up beside him holding a small white dog stuffed animal close to her. A gift from Sesshomaru. "I have to potty."

"We are almost there pups. I promise." Touga said from the driver s seat.

A few minutes later he parked the car in front of a large cliff face and stepped out. "Here we are! Ah smell that air." As the boys got out Kagome met Lily's eyes still in the car. Both sharing a similar thought. 'We are staying in a cave with a bunch of other wolves?' Kagome thinking back to her last time in Kouga's cave when she had been kidnapped and thrown on a pile of firs and Lily remembering Kagome's story.

As Kagome pulled Rin and Shippo out of the back seat with Lily loitering nearby hoping to delay being stuck in small area with strangers. Touga and the boys approached the cave. They didn't even make it half way when a whirl wind came rushing out to meet them. A few other wolves trailing out after wishing to see the new visitors.

"Lord Touga, Lord Sesshomaru, Mutt, about time you got here. I've been expecting you all day." Kouga said in his usual playful attitude.

"Sorry we were running late we had to pick up a few extra passengers." Touga said with a grin pointing to the approaching Kagome and Children.

"Kagome!" Kouga cheered running to the female and wrapping her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you and you brought the pups!" He exclaimed switching his hug to Rin and Shippo.

"Hi Kouga." Shippo giggled.

"Hello Mr. Kouga." Rin giggled with a smile and a returned hug.

Lily on the other hand was sitting on the ground behind the Suv in her raggy duster hoping to avoid being noticed when she felt a tug at her coat. She glanced over to see a group of small wolf children staring up at her with puppy eyes.

"Hello!" The one who pulled on her coat said happily.

"Hello little pups." Lily said with a smile

"Will you play with us?" Another asked all with extreme puppy eyes forcing Lily into not being able to turn them down.

"Sure?"

"So Kouga how have you been doing?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Kouga was about to answer when all of them heard a thump followed by a high pitch squeal and hysterical laughter coming from the other side of the SUV. Kouga was the first around the car and stopped stunned at the view before him. There on the ground was a dark haired female with ears like the mutts covered from head to toe in the pups of his wolf pack.

"Haha wait hahaha you win ha SOS hahahaha someone call Batman! hahaha" Lily giggled from under the pile of pups.

By this time the whole group and a few of the wolf pack had rushed over to see the commotion and most were now laughing at the poor girl s predicament.

Touga approached Kouga. And this would be our last passenger I wanted you to meet. My daughter Lily." He chuckled as he patted Kouga on the shoulder.

Kouga was a little shocked to say the least but hid it well and approached the trapped female. He reached through the mass of squirming pups and grabbed Lily around the waist pulling her to his chest much to the disappointment of the pups and not noticing the blush on Lily's face.

"Awww."

"Don't whine." Kouga said with a stern voice. Lady Lily has to talk to the adults. Why don't you go show Shippo and Rin the play area? I expect you on your best behavior." After the pups rushed off with a giggling Rin and Shippo,

Kouga set down the female that he realized he was still holding.

*Cough* Sorry about that." Kouga said with a slight blush. Much to the amusement of the group still watching. Made clear by the laughter that came from them.


	11. Chapter 11

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

Poki-Chan: Alright I need some action.  
Muse: No prob (Slouching in a near by chair)  
Poki-Chan: And now some humor to keep it light.  
Muse: Psshhh please easy peasy

Poki-Chan: Now finally we need some romance.  
Muse: ...  
Poki-Chan: Muse? *Turns around*  
Muse: *gone*  
Poki-Chan: GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER!

...

Anyway back to our story. *Looks over at Muse tied to a chair*

"I didn't know you had a daughter" Kouga stated as they walked over to his cave.

"Yea we kind of just found her." Touga said with a sweat drop rubbing his head.

"Found her?" Kouga asked confused

"I'll explain later."

"Oooh kay. Anyway we have dinner started and I plan to throw a feast in celebration of your visit tonight." Kouga said with a grin "We haven't had a good party in years anyway."

"You don't have to throw a feast because we are here. We come every year." Touga said with a chuckle.

"Yea I'm just using you as an excuse. The wolves have been working hard lately and deserve a party tonight. I'll show you to your rooms so you can get ready and take your stuff in." Kouga stopped for a moment his brow furrowed. "But I was only expecting three... I guess some of you will have to share then. That okay?"

"Oh that's fine. Kagome can bunk with me. *Que Kagome blush and raised eyebrow from Kouga*, Sesshomaru was planning on keeping Rin in his room anyway, Shippo can stay with Inuyasha *Que small whine from both*." At this point Touga looked over at Lily following at the back of the group. "I'm just not sure about Lily.."

"She can stay with me." Kouga said quickly before a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "*Cough* I mean I have the biggest room anyway, there is more than enough room to share."

Touga raised an eyebrow a knowing grin covering his face at Kouga's blush. "Of course, I see, well let us settle in before the feast then shall we." He said glancing back at Lily to see her hiding a red face with her hood.

Kouga quickly led them into the cave and much to Kagome's and Lily's shock the inside looked nothing like the old den Kagome had seen. It almost looked like the interior of a castle. Stone walls, wooden doors, there was even art and decorations.

Kouga seeing the confusion on Kagome's face explained with a laugh. "We decided an upgrade was necessary a few centenary's ago. The pack realized a little privacy would be nice for a change. So we built homes with doors into the mountain. There are still common rooms so we can still be together though. We have a dining room for large meals every week, a game room, a library, and three living rooms with couches and TV s." Kouga stated proudly pointing out a few here and there.

"Wow impressive. I still remember you throwing me on a pile of furs with a pile of bones nearby." Kagome said in slight awe at the difference.

"Yea sorry about that. I was a little hot headed back then." Kouga apologized with a sweat drop.

After leading the others to their different 'rooms' as Kouga called them. Witch were actually full size apartments. It was just Kouga leading a silent Lily to his room.

"I never did introduce myself did I?" Kouga said stopping in the hallway turning to face the shy female following him. "I'm Kouga, leader of the west wolf tribe. Welcome to our home." He said with a bow and a charming smile intentionally trying to turn on all his charm.

Lily was shocked silent for a moment before offering her hand to the wolf before her. "I-I m Lily, c-computer software designer, book r-reader, gamer, and all around pretty n-nerdy." Lily said with a smile trying to lighten the mood and her nerves.

She was rewarded with her efforts when Kouga threw his head back in a laugh that echoed through the whole cave. Lily would usually be worried about more people coming to see the noise but all she could think was 'Wow he looks cute when he laughs.'

After calming down some Kouga said, "We'll while I am surprised one of Touga's pups is so smart, I have to say that if all smart nerdy girls are like you they must be true treasures and should be put on magazines instead." Satisfied with the tomato faced female before him he kissed the hand that was still held out for him to shake and not releasing her hand, continued to his room.

One silent walk down a long hall later he opened a door to reveal a large room with navy blue furniture, wood furniture, and large TV that looked like it was rarely used.

"Welcome to my home Lily." Kouga said pulling her forward into the large room.

Lily was unsure what to do. She felt odd in someone else s home that she just met. Kouga seeing her indecision pulled her to a nearby door. Opening it revealed a bedroom with a large bed covered in fur pelts and a few dressers.

"You can put your things in here. I have to go help arrange for tonight but I will send someone in an hour to come escort you back outside. Make yourself at home Lady Lily." Kouga said giving another peck to her hand and walking toward the door but was stopped by Lily's small voice.

"Whose room is this?"

"Ours" Kouga said with a wide grin leaving the stunned female behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

The Party was in full swing. It was a sight to see indeed. Outside the cave the wolves had a huge bonfire burning. There was a table with many covered dishes.

The music was like nothing they had heard before. It had its own wild feel to it that just seemed to fit the wolves and most were up dancing around the bonfire. The howling made you shiver at the beautiful sounds.

Touga had convinced Kagome to dance and they were happily laughing and dancing with the wolves. Rin and Shippo had joined in to and seemed to be enjoying the party greatly. Sesshomaru was in a conversation with an older male wolf. Inuyasha oddly enough was seen blushing near the tree line talking with a giggly Ayame. Who had given up chasing Kouga a few centuries ago and seemed to have set her eyes on a new prize. Lily on the other hand was hiding in a nearby tree. She was enjoying the show, but was content to stay an observer. Especially after her new blossomed batch of nervousness thanks to a certain pack leader. At the moment she was happy to watch the dancing and listen to the music. She had always loved music. It always made her feel calmer and touched a part of her few others had ever got close to.

Lily was brought out of her relaxed pose in the tree by a pair of wolves rushing toward her tree. One had a white Mohawk and the other grey hair with a black stripe in the center.

"I'll get you for that Hakkaku! That was so embarrassing! I can't believe you did that!" Ginta yelled chasing Hakkaku around her tree.

"Ha! You got to catch me first!" Hakkaku yelled back as he started scaling the tree.

"Oh come on you know I can't climb as fast as you!" Ginta exclaimed grabbing a branch.

"Duh, that's the poi-" He stopped mid-sentence as he climbed on to a higher branch and came face to face with Lily almost losing his grip and let out a yelp.

"Hey you ok-oh." Ginta asked worriedly until he scaled a nearby branch.

"Hi aren't you Touga's daughter?" Ginta asked not noticing Hakkaku awkwardly trying to back away from Lily's face.

"Um yea I-I m Lily." She answered quietly.

"Sorry about that I didn't know anyone was up here." Hakkaku said rubbing his head as he got adjusted on his branch.

"Why are you up here anyway Lily?" Ginta asked leaning on Hakkaku's shoulder.

Lily opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by a loud CRACK and she watched as both males eyes widened as the branch under them broke. Lily acting on instinct reached out to grab them but was instead pulled with them as they fell landing on the ground with a loud thump. All three tangled together at the base of the tree groaning.

Kouga hearing the noise rushed over to see the damage and seeing his pack mates started to laugh. "What have I told you two about climbing the trees you usually end up on the gr-." He stopped when he realized that tangled in with the mass of wolf was a familiar duster and rushed to help pull her from the bottom of the pile.

"Lily are you ok?" Kouga asked the embarrassed canine as he pulled her up and began to sniff her and circle her looking for wounds. Which made Lily even more uncomfortable and made Kouga realize he couldn't see wounds threw a large duster. He turned to his brothers who were pulling themselves up.

'What happened? Lily could have been hurt. What were you doing?" Kouga said sternly to the surprised wolves.

"Sorry Kouga we were just playing." Ginta said quietly

"Yea we were just climbing when the branch broke." Hakkaku said scratching his neck.

"Then when we were falling Lily tried to save us." Ginta said looking gratefully at Lily.

Kouga looked startled over at Lily. "You tried to save them from falling?"

"Well yea. I mean I couldn't just let them fall." Lily replied walking back towards the tree. She was stopped when Kouga grabbed her by the waist lifting her over his shoulder.

"No you don't it s time for the feast and this time I know where you are so you can't hide away." Kouga said with a grin carrying the blushing female to the feast table. Ginta and Hakkaku following behind quietly apologizing to the glaring female on Kouga's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

It is quiet in Kouga's home but laughter and footstep are approaching. The door opens revealing a strange sight. Kouga and Lily are laughing together but seem to be pulling things out of their hair and clothes. Kouga pulls a glob of mashed potato from his hair. Lily seems to be trying to pull noodles out of her hair and shirt. What happened you ask?

*Flashback Time!*

The whole pack was sitting at the long table, along with Touga and his pack. The bonfire still burning nearby. It was a happy fight free dinner..until.

"Dear little brother must you eat with so little table manners or did you just never bother to learn them." Sesshomaru taunted Inuyasha an eyebrow raised as he took in the sight of his brother shoveling foot into his mouth.

"My table manners are fine bastard!" Inuyasha replied turning slightly red.

"Oh I beg to disagree on both counts. You are displaying horrible eating habits in front of our allies (these allies being wolves are mostly eating like his brother anyway but you know fluffy) and it is not I who is the bastard little brother." Sesshomaru quickly answered back to his increasingly red brother.

"No come back brother?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

He was mildly surprised when instead of yelling Inuyasha picked up his entire plate and tossed the contents at him. He ducked out of the way and was about to say something about the hanyou s aim when he heard a splat behind him. He turned to see a shocked Kouga leaning toward a very giggly Lily. Who seemed to think the potatoes running down Kouga's face were very funny. Kouga turned toward the two Inu brothers with a slight glare. Both had the same answer for him.

"HE DID IT!" both pointing toward the other.

Kouga picked up the two plates closest to him (Jell-O and some kind of casserole) and launched it at the brothers. Both of which managed to duck and the food smack into Touga and Kagome. Which of course made them pick up plates and throw towards the brothers and Kouga. Touga managed to cover both his sons in corn and peas but Kagome's noodles went past Kouga and hit Lily. At this point the feast exploded with people throwing food at each other. The food fight lasted about an hour. Apparently canine males don't like to lose, so no one wanted to give up and go inside. It was eventually the females that called the game to be over... or else.

"Wow that got out of hand quick." Kouga said with a loud laugh.

Lily giggled "I've never been in a f-food fight before." Still pulling noodles.

"Well I guess you never know what s going to happen at my party's." Kouga laughed pulling a noodle out of Lily's hair. "We should probably take a shower." He said eating said noodle.

"EWww did you just eat a noodle out of my hair?" Lily squealed.

Kouga just got a big grin. "Yea I did and I must say you add wonderful flavor to it." Kouga chuckled at Lily's grossed out face. An evil smile spreading on his face. I must have more!" He hollered charging at Lily.

Lily dashed out of reach and Kouga began chasing her around his living room. He was laughing like a maniac and Lily was squealing and shrieking while laughing.

Kouga had almost caught her when she ran into his bedroom locking the door.

"I'm taking the first shower" Lily said laughing from the other side.

"Aw I hoped we would shower together." Kouga said with a pout.

He received no reply but he was positive she was blushing as he heard her walk to the bathroom.

He had a realization as he walked into his kitchen to grab a drink. He hadn't caught Lily. He almost had but still it hadn't been right away. No one had been able to out run him in the last 500 years or more. Lily had kept the same speed. Sure they were in his home so there was no way to tell for sure how fast she was. Maybe he should challenge her to a foot race tomorrow?

He was knocked out of thought by a soft hand touching his arm. Spinning toward the person he realized was lily in pajamas with a batman logo on them and her hair on her head with a towel around it.

"Y-you ok Kouga?" Lily asked concerned.

Kouga felt a warmth in his chest. Not only was she worried about him this was the first time he had heard her use his name. He had to say his name sounded good on her lips. A smirk appearing on his face. "I'm fine love, just deep in thought." Kouga said with a smile that widened when Lily blushed at his pet name.

"U-um t-the shower is f-free." Lily mumbled as she pulled her hair from the towel. She was surprised when Kouga took the towel from her, kissed her cheek and sauntered off to the bathroom. She didn't see him sniff her sent on the towel and set it off to the side before he showered. She didn't know that he liked the way she looked with her wet hair down and had to leave before he lost control or that he had to take a cold shower that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

After spending almost an hour in the shower trying to get rid of his problem, Kouga finally came out of the bathroom. He was surprised Lily was not in his bed sleeping. He told her he didn't mind sharing the bed with her. Why wouldn't she be in bed? His pack frequently shared beds when room was limited.

He wondered in to the living room sniffing for his female. Yes his female. He had decided he liked this shy inu. She was pretty, the pups in the pack loved her, and she had tried to save his pack brothers from hurting themselves.

Following Lily's scent lead him to his couch. Leaning over the back of the couch he intended to ask why she was laying on his couch when his bed was a lot more comfy, but was stopped before the words could form in his mouth. His Lily was fast asleep on his couch and for the first time without her hiding her face from him under her hood Kouga got a good look at Lily. He was awestruck. He had to take back what he said earlier. She wasn't pretty.

"..Beautiful..." Kouga murmured in awe.

Walking around to the front of the couch he knelt down and as softly as he could picked up his sleeping female. Lily let out a soft whine but did not wake, much to Kouga's relief. After spending some time with Kagome in the past he realized a lot of females don't like being randomly picked up and carried off. He swore he could still feel that sting on his cheek.

After very carefully laying Lily in his bed he crawled in the bed next to her. He pulled her closer to him so that she was warmed and protected. Kouga and his beast were happy. They were warm and had their female close and protected. Kouga was about to fall into a nice deep sleep when he felt something move against his inner thigh, very close to some important equipment, jerking him awake. Pulling down the fur he had pulled over them he looked down between them and was surprised when he found what had touched him.

Lily had a tail! A long poofy brown and silver tail! Kouga was confused for a moment. None of the other Inu family had tails. He was pretty sure he would have noticed. For a moment he was tempted to go to Inuyasha s room to ask him if he had a tail, but decided that that question in the middle of the night might be kind of creepy and odd.

After another moment of consideration he decided she probably got it from her mother's side. Thinking back he realized Lily always wore a long duster which would easily cover her poofy appendage. That would explain why he had never noticed. He reached out without thinking to touch it to make sure it was real and was startled when Lily let out a whine of pleasure in her sleep.

Kouga stiffly watched Lily to make sure she wasn't waking and after a few moments he relaxed. Looking down at her tail and the body part it was attached to and thinking back to the wonderful noise she had made, he decided he definitely liked Lily having a tail.

But now his 'problem' had returned. Getting up with a sigh Kouga trudged back to his bathroom for another long shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily woke alone and confused in a strange bed with a smell that wasn't her own. After a few moments of sniffing and looking around she remembered she was in Kouga's home, but she thought she fell asleep on the couch. Did Kouga move her? He must have. Did that mean they slept together in the same bed?! Lily face rapidly growing red.

A quick sniff to her pajamas confirmed it. She could smell Kouga on her clothes. Deciding not to dwell on it she got up and changed in to her clothes and duster. Grabbing a granola bar from her bag she headed out in to the caves.

She wondered where Kouga had gone and why him getting in and out of bed hadn't woke her. Lily had always been a very light sleeper and frequently had issues with insomnia. She was surprised to realize she had slept heavily that whole night. She hadn't had a full night s sleep since she was 6. Why had she slept so well?

She was knocked out of her confusing thoughts by two small objects attaching themselves to her. She looked down to see Rin and Shippo attached to each leg. She was surprised to see Rin almost in tears and Shippo looking like he wanted to beat someone.

Lily quickly knelt down before them and pulled them to her. "What's wrong?" She asked them seriously. No quiver in her voice this time, a hint of anger could be seen flash in her eyes. 'Who dared upset her packs pups!'

They both answered at the same time Rin sobbing and crying while Shippo was almost yelling. "Hold on hold on calm down. I can't understand. Now one at a time this time. Shippo calmly as you can tell me what happened."

"That women hurt our new friend. She hit her and called her bad names and wouldn't give her breakfast! Then she locked her in a closet and we can't get the door open!" Shippo yells quickly turned to tears as he told the story.

Lily shocked and angry looked to Rin who nodded in agreement, tears streaming down her face too. She looked back to Shippo. "Take me to the closet!"

After the two ran off, Lily following she asked her second question. "Who was the women who you said did this?" She asked calmly trying to keep the rage from her voice.

"It was the mean lady who is supposed to watch the kids when all the parents are busy. She is supposed to give us all lunch and breakfast too, but she never gives our friend either meal and when it s time to go play she doesn't let her go outside." Shippo said anger building in his voice again.

Lily was beyond angry now. How could the pack let such a women treat a pack pup like this! How could Kouga let this go on! Well she was going to find out!

As the pups led her to a secluded part of the cave, she saw a closet up ahead. She could already hear the whimpers coming from within and rushed ahead. Reaching for the nob she was not surprised to find it locked. With a quick jerk of her hand she broke the door open and went inside. Her instincts screaming at her to get to the pup in pain.

She quickly found the little girl in the corner. She was filthy and far too small. How had no one noticed this! She quickly picked up the pup causing it to flinch. It was then she noticed the bruises. They were everywhere on the poor girl.

Lily felt her blood boil. This would be taken care of immediately! But first she needed to calm the pup. Lily sat down in the closet calling the other pups in and following her instincts began to purr trying to comfort the pup.

After a few minutes of Lily's purring and Shippo and Rin telling their friend that everything was ok. She felt the pup fall asleep in her arms.

Standing up Lily grabbed a towel of a shelf in the closet and began her search for either Kouga or her father. The pups following behind her eager to see their friend safe.

Heading outside she found her Father, Kagome and Kouga talking near the fire pit. Touga was the first to see his daughter and feel the angry aura she was giving off and swiftly approached.

"What is wrong Lily?" Touga asked worriedly.

"This is." Lily said her eyes flashing red, showing her father the state of the poor child in her arms.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Touga asked. His own eyes flashing.

After a quick recap from Lily and the two pups by her feet Touga turned red eyed to Kouga.

"What is the meaning of this Kouga? Is this how you allow your pack to treat your pups?" Touga asked angrily but trying to hold his rage from his longtime ally. "Please tell me you had no knowledge of this!"

Kouga and Kagome were surprised by the outburst and rushed over to see what he was speaking of. When Kagome saw the state of the poor pup she burst into tears and began trying to heal the wounds littering her body. Kouga looked stunned, then he too began to see red.

I had no knowledge of this. I would never allow the treatment of a pup this way. What happened? Where did you find her? She is one of our orphans, she should have been getting taken care of from the pup sitter female."

Kouga was quickly filled in on what had been going on and to say he was angry would be an understatement. This female had been torturing this pup for who knows how long. Not allowing the pup out to play kept the pup away from pack eyes, so no one would know of this treatment. The pup being an orphan meant no parents would realize the treatment either. The female always told them of a sickly pup that could not come to their pack dinners that she claimed she was taking care of and was always worried about. No one had seen this pup in almost a year. No one had considered one of their pack could be so cruel and Kouga was determined that this never happened again.

A long almost ear shattering howl broke from Kouga and soon the entire pack was scrambling outside. They waited nervously all seeing the anger rolling of the three powerful demons in front of the pack and the deep sadness from their sister Kagome.

Before Kouga could speak Kagome approached him and whispered softly and sadly. "The bruises and wounds aren't healing. Whoever did this has been poisoning her too so she won't heal right. Touga and I will have to go search for the right herbs to remove the poison." The three demons near her were furious.

What kind of monster had been hidden in the pack for so long?

Kouga turned toward his pack. "We have been betrayed by one of our own! One of our pups has been severely hurt and poisoned by someone we put trust in! Bring the pup care female forward!" There were growls of anger and gasps of shock and worry as two males pulled forward a struggling wolf female.

"That little monster is a liar! I did nothing! She is always lying!" The female screamed at Kouga trying to look hurt.

Kouga looked about to slaughter the female. "The pup is unconscious and covered in wounds! Not only was it two other pups that came forward, I can smell you all over the injured pup. If you haven't done this to her why was she found locked on a closet in the unused wing of the cave."

The female looked shocked and was trying to find an excuse when Kouga turned to Lily who was still holding the pup close, her eyes bright red. "Lily bring the pup forward so the pack may see all that this female has done to one of our own pups. Let them see what this female is capable of doing to one of our children." Lily came forward holding the pup close. She stood in front of Kouga and carefully removed the towel from the small child in her arms. Gasps of horror and outrage filled the pack. Soon the entire pack was in an uproar. She hurt one of the pack pups. Who knows how many she has been hurting without someone finding out.

After a long discussion with the other pups and the elders of the pack it was decided she would be exiled for her crime, but if she was ever caught around the pack again she would be killed without mercy.

The female ran off, fearful and angry. Claiming that the pup deserved everything she had done. That she was keeping the pack strong. She disappeared in the woods before any of the pack could change their minds at not killing her.

A discussion of the new pup care wolf was discussed. They eventually decided on two young friendly female wolfs in hopes this would not happen again.

When one came to take the pup from Lily she received a long deadly growl that stopped her in her spot. The female looking over at Kouga for assistance. Kouga carefully approached Lily and was surprised she did not growl at him also.

"Lily?" Kouga asked carefully touching her shoulder. Kouga was surprised when Lily softly replied in a growling voice.

"Mine. Pup Hurt." Kouga looked at Lily seeing her eyes still deep red.

Lily's beast was still in control and it was not letting the pup go anytime soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Kouga turned toward the shocked wolf female who was waiting for the pup still in held protectively in Lily's grasp.

"Leave us. See to the other pup's for now. Lily and I will keep an eye on this one."

She nodded quickly, heading back to the den. If the pack leader and his female wanted the orphan pup who was she to argue.

Kouga turned soften eyes to Lily who seemed much less tense now that the other wolves had gone inside. Her mothering instincts were indeed very strong and Kouga had to admit he found this very pleasing.

Kagome approached him placing a hand on his arm breaking him out of his thoughts. "Touga and I are going to go look for the herbs we need. It might be a few hours. Will you keep an eye on Lily and the pup?"

"Of course I was planning on it anyway, but why do I need to keep an eye on Lily also?" Kouga asked turning toward Kagome curiously.

"Lily is wonderful with children, so we am not worried about her hurting the child. We more worried about her hurting someone else. Lily has never lost control of her beast before. Touga and I are not sure how long it will take her to retake control." Kagome replied calmly. Touga nodding in agreement with a worried gaze going over to his daughter.

Kouga nodded to the pair assuring them he would keep them safe and off they went into the forest. Kouga turned back towards Lily approaching her slowly.

"Lily?" Kouga asked as he got next to her and she had yet to look up at him.

She looked up at him for a moment before surprising him by leaning up and nuzzling his neck for a moment before backing up and smiling at him. Her eyes still bright red her beast spoke to him calmly.

"Calm mate." Lily's beast did not see Kouga's eyes grow wide at this. She was looking at the pup in her arms again. "Pup needs bath." And with that she walked off toward the cave.

Kouga snapping out of his shocked daze quickly ran after his female. A large grin covering his face.

After arriving at his personal cave Lily walked over to her bag pulling out a shirt, before walking back over to the still grinning Kouga.

"I bathe pup." Lily's beast said smiling up at him. "Mate make food?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Kouga could do nothing but nod at her as she walked to the bathroom. She had called him her mate again! He almost danced into the kitchen to make food for his mate and the pup.

Meanwhile in the bathroom

Lily's beast turned toward the large tub filling it and carefully testing the water was not too hot before turning to the pup in her arms.

"Pup. Wake up pup." Lily's beast coaxed gently.

The pup s eyes fluttered open looking confused before settling on Lily's face and starting to shake in fear at the red eyes of the female holding her.

At the smell of salt beginning in the air the beast released power over to Lily hoping to calm the child.

Lily although slightly confused as to how she got to Kouga's bathroom immediately began to purr and rock the child. After the pup was calm Lily sat on the floor near the tub setting the child in front of her.

"My name is Lily. Can you tell me your name?" She asked slowly to the pup in front of her, her usually soft voice effectively calming the pup even more.

The pup instantly feeling a calming happy feeling from this female that reminded her of her own mother so long ago was happy to reply.

"I'm Penny" The little girl answered with a huge grin.

"Hello penny. I like your name. Can you tell me how old you are?" Lily asked happy to know her pups name and that even though she had been through so much she was still able to smile and not hide away.

"I'm this many!" Penny said holding out 3 fingers happy to show her knowledge to this nice lady.

"Wow very good penny. It's time for your bath before I get you some dinner. Does that sound good?" Lily asked happily trying not to show how worried she was about how small Penny was. 'If I ever find that women she won't have to worry about the pack killing her.'

"I like baths! I haven't had one on soo long." Penny said excitedly going toward the tub nearby and attempting to just climb in.

Lily laughed snatching the giggling pup up in her arms. "You can't take your bath in your clothes silly. You got to get undressed first." Lily said as she helped the giggly little girl undress from her tattered dirty clothes.

Once Lily had Penny in the bath she began washing her and trying to untangle the poor girls hair. It was looking like she would have to cut most of it off. It was just too much tangle. She was happy to find that Penny was happy to sit patiently during this and talk about all the things she liked to do while she was locked in her room. Apparently Penny had found a stash of books in her room and had been teaching herself to read.

Lily was shocked. A pup so young knowing how to read was very rare.

"I had to hide my books though. She doesn't like me having things. You won't tell her will you?!" Penny asked for the first time since waking up becoming upset.

Lily pulled the pup closer to her and began purring again. "No pup I won't tell her anything about you. You won't have to be near her anymore. You are going to stay with me now."

"Really?" Penny asked looking like she was about to cry.

"Really really." Lily answered with a bright smile. Penny lunged at her crying with happiness. Soaking Lily's clothes threw instantly.

Lily laughed after she finally let go. "Well now it looks like we both need to change clothes." Causing Penny to laugh.

After her bath Lily got Penny in her shirt and went to get her own change of clothes they headed into the living room. Penny holding her hand tightly. They could smell food as soon as they entered. Lily could already hear little Penny's stomach rumbling.

Heading into the kitchen Lily was surprised to find Kouga setting the table and a roast sitting on the center of the table. She had no idea Kouga even new how to cook.

Kouga hearing them come in looked at Lily with a large smile. "Hello love."

Content that Lily was fully back in control at seeing the blush run across her checks. He looked down at the pup hiding behind his soon to be mate s legs. Walking over he squatted next to the girl and gave her a grin that made a smile cross the girls face.

"Hello Penny. Are you feeling better?" Kouga asked his grin never leaving his face even as he looked the bruised girl over.

"I feel much better now Kouga-Sama. Thank you." Penny replied with a bow. This caused Kouga to burst out laughing.

"You are a very polite little thing aren't you? You can call me Kouga." Kouga said still chuckling. His only reply was Penny's stomach protesting about lack of food and a small blush crossing the girls face.

"Well I believe that means its dinner time then isn't it." Kouga said taking the pups hand in one hand and Lily's in the other and pulling them to the table.


	17. Chapter 17

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Dinner was surprisingly very well made. It was delicious and Kouga spent most of it talking to Penny making her laugh. It hit a spot in Lily that she didn't want to think about too much to see him taking such good care of her new pup.

Looking at her pup smiling and having a good time made her happy. Looking her pup over she was glad to see that she looked a lot better even though her wounds hadn't healed up yet. She still needed to cut her hair too.

"K-kouga?"

"Yes love" Kouga said turning his attention from the pup in front of him to his mate to be. Lily blushed heavily.

"D-do you have a pair of s-scissors I can use to cut Penny's hair." Lily asked getting up and walking over to the girl, moving her hair to show Kouga the damage. "I c-can t get all the knots out. I-I ll have to just cut it."

"I think I do some were around her." Kouga said looking thoughtful for a moment before disappearing into the kitchen. After a few minutes the girls heard an "Ah-ha!" and Kouga reappeared with a pair of scissors in one hand and a comb in the other.

Seeing Lily's slight confusion he explained. "I keep the two together. I get a lot of wolves who come back with things stuck in their hair and fur. Hakkaku got bubblegum in his Mohawk last year, I swear he was going to cry when we had to cut it." Kouga said with a chuckle and a giggle from Penny.

Lily laughed and took the objects from him. Pulling Penny and her chair from the table and in to the kitchen she leaned close to the girl before starting.

"All right pup I need you to stay still for me ok?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Ok Lily-mama!" Hearing what slipped out of her mouth the girl quickly covered her mouth and looked guiltily at Lily and Kouga.

Lily was shocked for a moment her wide eyes looking at Kouga before they softened. 'You can call me that if you want Penny. You won't get in trouble."

Penny looked up surprised at Lily before looking at Kouga for permission of some sort or for them to start laughing at her like the other female would have, but no laughing came all she got was a smile from both.

"Does this mean I can call Kouga-sama Papa?" Penny asked looking up at the two with a big smile not noticing the huge blush coating Lily's cheeks or that Kouga smile got even bigger. 'The pup thinks we are mates already' Kouga's beast said happily.

"Of course you can pup. I'll be your Papa and Lily can be your Mama." Kouga said approaching the females and pulling them into a hug. Happy to see that Penny looked ecstatic and Lily looked so red he thought she would pass out.

Lily on the other hand was fighting back the blackness starting to cloud her vision. The blackness became worse when all of the sudden she saw Kouga's face approaching hers with a look she couldn't place in his eyes. The last thing Lily remembered was the soft touch of Kouga's lips on hers and seeing his big blue eyes right in front of hers filled with an unrecognized emotion.

Kouga was surprised when Lily went limp in his arms. 'Maybe I moved a little too fast?' Kouga thought to himself. 'You think?' His beast answered with a growl.

"Is Mama ok?" Penny asked looking up at her new Papa.

"Yea she is just .tired. Yes tired. I'll put her to bed and then I'll help you with your hair. How's that sound princess?" Kouga asked walking toward his bedroom. His only answer was a big smile from the pup following him.

Lily awoke a few hours later warm and unable to move. Looking to one side of her she saw Kouga with his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight to him. Looking down in front of her she saw her pup snuggled into her stomach. Her hair was short and very uneven. 'Guess Kouga had some problems with the knots too.' Lily thought with a smile holding back a chuckle.

Looking closer at her pup she noticed something else too. Her pup had ears similar to hers and Inuyasha's on her head and a pink line of hair going from her forehead to the back of her neck. She couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable the girl must have been with her ears squished in her hair like that.

'Why does she look so different from the other pups though?' Lily wondered sniffing her pup carefully.

There it was! A different smell. Penny wasn't full wolf she had something else mixed with it. Sniffing some more she couldn't figure it out. She was startled out of her thoughts by a voice behind her and the arm around her pulling her tighter towards a hard chest.

"Rabbit. Her mother was a rabbit demon." Kouga said softly, curling around his mate to be.

'Rabbit?' Lily considered this for a moment, before looking back at Kouga. Trying to ignore his closeness.

"Do you think that is why the horrible female did all this to her?" Lily asked her blood starting to boil at the thought.

"I believe so love, but don't dwell on it now. We won't let that happen to our pup again." Kouga pulled Lily and his pup closer feeling his mates agitation he started to let out a purr that soon calmed her and she fell back in to a deep sleep. Kouga holding her close the whole night.


	18. Chapter 18

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily was alone today. Something she hadn't been getting much sense coming to the Wolf Dens, not that she was complaining. It was a new experience to be part of something like this.

It had been a week now that she had taken in Penny. Well she should say she and Kouga had taken in Penny. Kouga had insisted that he was there for them and was a part of play time many times threw out the week.

Last night however Kouga brought up a point that Lily had been not considering.

Penny was asleep on the couch after a long day of fun. Kouga and Lily were in the kitchen.

Kouga looked at Penny asleep on the couch before looking at Lily. "We need to start sending her back to be with the other pups soon you know."

"What?" Lily asked looking slightly alarmed.

Kouga came over and pulled her in to a supposed to be calming hug, but well you know Lily. A deep blush lit up her face as she was surrounded by Kouga's arms. Kouga looked down at the blushing female in his arms. "I'm not trying to get rid of Penny. It's just she needs to be comfortable with her pack and those pups will grow up with her. It better to make connections now with them. Plus they have been asking about her."

Lily looked up at Kouga her blush fading slightly as she thought. She hadn't thought about her pup's lack of interaction with the other pup's or the pack. She had only been thinking of keeping her safe. "You're right. I'll tell her in the morning."

Kouga beamed down at her and began leaning in for a kiss but hit nothing as his little female scurried away giggling. He quickly took up the chase a large grin stretching across his face.

Lily blushed slightly remembering the later events. No one could out run Kouga for very long.

Shaking her head she came back to her original train of thought. Penny had taken the news very well surprisingly. She had been happy to go and see her friends without the threats of before. Lily had just dropped her off. Rin and Shippo had been ecstatic to see her and promised to keep an eye on the younger girl.

Now Lily was wondering the halls unsure of what to do with herself. 'Maybe the library?' She was brought from her thought however by the sounds of familiar male voices coming from a nearby room. Turning the corner she was greeted with the site of Inuyasha, Ginta, and Hakkaku sitting in front of a large flat screen TV all holding controllers. Soda and junk food surrounded them on all sides. They seemed to be arguing over one team having more players and it being unfair.

Inuyasha noticed Lily first. A wide smile covering his face. "Lily come help us beat these jerks online! We are a player short please!" He asked doing an impressive puppy eyes. Ginta and Hakkaku joining in sealed her fate.

*Four Hours later*

Kouga was looking for his seconds in command and he had a feeling he knew where they were as he walked the halls of the den. He could hear the yelling and cheering before he even came close to the door. He could hear Ginta, Hakkaku, and the Mutt, however he was not expecting his little female to be in the center of the cheering with a triumphant smile on her face as the males around her cheered.

"Did you see how fast they took off running when Lily popped out?!" Ginta asked laughing.

"Ha they didn't even realize they ran straight in to our trap." Inuyasha said grinning.

"Oh I wish I could have seen the face of that one that got away from us when Lily sniped him threw the head from across the map." Hakkaku said almost doubled over laughing.

Kouga cleared his throat drawing attention to himself. "If you are done with your fun I have jobs for some of you." Kouga said looking at his 'top' men.

"Feh just because you run this place doesn't mean you can order me or my sister around wolf." Inuyasha stated from his place near Lily.

Kouga just grinned. "Ayame wants you to walk her down to the river or something."

Inuyasha stood up quickly leaving the room with a quick "Later sis!" over his shoulder. He either didn't hear the laughter from the room or chose to ignore it.

Kouga chuckling looked back to his brothers. Touga, Kagome, Sesshomaru and I have to go meet some of the clan leaders in the east today. It will be at least 3 or 4 hours knowing them. So you two are in charge while I am gone. Which means you can't spend the whole time sitting around playing video games."

A dual set of awwws was heard before the two walked out grumbling. Kouga walked over to Lily, grabbing her hand he placed a kiss on it before looking in her eyes.

"I will be back later Love. Keep an eye out for me." He said with a wink and was gone.

"Well I guess Library it is then." Lily said getting to her feet and walking in to the hallways of the dens.


	19. Chapter 19

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily sat alone in the Library as she had for the past three hours or so. Something was off though. She could feel it but couldn't quiet place what it was. She found it odd that it was required that Kouga, Kagome, Touga and Sesshomaru had to go to this meeting. Not to mention Ginta and Hakkaku had to run off to deal with some kind of dispute a few miles away a couple hours ago.

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid again. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.' She thought trying to go back to her book.

It was less than ten minutes later that she felt something. Her beast was going nuts telling her she needed to go NOW! She sprung up unsure of what the alarm was. Following her instincts she just ran.

She ran past a few confused wolfs but didn't stop to explain. Something told her if she stopped she wouldn't get there in time. Were there was she had no clue but she ran as fast as she could to were ever it was.

She ran out of the caves and into the forest. It was then she started to feel something else. She could feel Ginta and Hakkaku's aura's flailing wildly as if fighting for their lives.

She burst into the clearing in time to see a tall figure with a large sword swinging it down towards the very bruised and beaten pair of wolves at the base of a large tree.

Without a thought to her own safety she used all her strength to try and tackle the figure that towered over all of them.

The figure barely budged. Letting out a grunt at the impact he looked down at the small body in a trench coat that had hit him.

Lily who had tumbled to the ground after her attempt jumped to her feet and backed away quickly. She glanced at the brothers and saw they were barely conscious as they watched her with worry unable to move.

"Did you come to join our game too little one?" The tall figure asked as he turned fully toward her. "The boss said to come play with these wolves, but if you want to play too I won't tell the Boss." The tall figure said with a large insane smile.

Lily took her first good look at the figure. He looked as if he was almost nine feet tall, maybe more. He had long grey hair that went down to his butt, but he did not look old. He wore a long coat similar to hers. What was this guy? He didn't smell like anything she had ever some across. He didn't smell dead but she could hear no heartbeat. He didn't smell alive either. What is he?!

His red eyes that held an insane glint looked at her confused. "Do you not want to play with me? Oh is it because I didn't introduce myself?" The giant of a man bowed before her. "Call me Grave."

Lily replied with just a nod of greeting but the insane man took it as agreeing to play and charged forward with his sword slashing wildly. The brothers gasped from under the tree as the sword swung toward Lily.

Lily dodged quickly circling around to give Grave a kick to the side. He let out a grunt and turned quickly toward the spot Lily now stood, his smile never leaving his face.

It went on this way for quite a while Grave swinging his large sword after Lily. Lily would either dodge or get a small cut and would use the small gap to hit the tall man back, but it seemed to have no effect on him. He just kept swinging and laughing.

Lily realized she was fast enough to stay away from him but not strong enough to do enough damage to the giant. He must have realized the same because all of a sudden he turned toward the wolf brothers still at the bottom of the tree.

His sword swung toward them quickly.

Lily quickly appeared in front of them to stop the hit. Her duster tearing open in the front and her shirt got ripped down the middle, but she managed to only get nicked before the blade stopped.

Lily, shocked that she hadn't been sliced in two, did not see the giant of a man charge her till she felt herself hit hard against the tree next to the wolves.

She let out a gasp of pain as her hood fell off and she smacked her head hard against the tree.

"Lily!" The brothers yelled in worry from nearby struggling to get to their feet.

"Ha got you! That was a lot of fun not many men can put up a good fight..." Grave laughed as he pinned her hand above her head and pinned her to the tree with his body only to trail off as he finally looked down and saw not only Lily's feminine face but her chest as well that was bare and pressed against his own duster.

"You are a girl..." Grave trailed off his insane eyes once again looking confused. "They called you Lily... is that your name?" He tore his eyes away from her chest back up to her eyes in question.

"Y-yes." Lily said unsure. Her mind moving quickly to find an escape from this position. Then she had an idea. It was risky but it could work.

"D-didn't you say you had to do something for your boss today Grave?" Lily asked forcing a polite smile on her face. The brothers near her tensed but she tried to give them a follow along look. "Hmm? I did?" Grave looked at her confused as he tried to remember.

"Y-yea I think he said you had to pick something up? Didn't he say that?" Lily asked looking over at Ginta.

"Oh oh yea I think he said something about food or dinner? Right Hakkaku?" Ginta said looking at his brother.

"Yea I think so. Something about picking up dinner for him." Hakkaku said with a smile.

"W-we don't want you to get in trouble Grave. We will have to spar again some other time right?" Lily said smiling hoping that their act was working on the giant.

Grave's eyes lost their confusion as a sad look came across them. "Aw but we were having fun. Boss never lets me have time off to play. I guess I should go."

He slowly lowered Lily back to the ground and was about to release her when he stopped. "Wait, what if you came and asked him for time off for me Lily? You re smart, he would listen to you." He asked with a big smile across his face.

"Uuum I don't know Grave. I don't think your boss likes me much." Lily said trying to come up with some kind of excuse.

"Nonsense!" Grave said as he lifted Lily onto his shoulder and began to walk out of the clearing leaving the wolf brothers behind. "Who wouldn't like you Lily? You re smart, pretty and nice. Boss will love you."

'Oh this is so not good' Lily thought as the shocked wolf brothers disappeared from her sight.


	20. Chapter 20

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily was still on the giant of a man s shoulder. In all honesty it was starting to bruise her stomach. 'How do girls in movies and books get carried like this for so long? It's very uncomfortable.'

It had to have been about half an hour sense they left the clearing with the boys. Luckily Grave didn't seem like he was in a hurry. They were moving at a slow pace for now.

'How do I get him to let me go? He seems a little off. I tricked him before, maybe I can again?'

At this moment a loud sound came from a distance behind them. Grave stopped and looked back in confusion.

"What was that?"

Lily knew what it was. It was angry howling. Three angry howls to be exact. Which meant only one thing. Kouga, her Father, and Sesshomaru must have returned and found Ginta and Hakkaku. The Boys must have told them that Grave snatched her up and ran.

'Well not exactly ran, more like strolled calmly away.'

Lily looked back at Grave. He seemed less confused, as if he too had worked out what that noise had been. He turned back to look at her.

"Friends of yours Lily?"

"Yep. T-they don't really like when I leave without telling anyone I guess." Lily said trying to smile.

Hearing something more they looked back again to see a rapidly approaching whirl wind coming their way.

'Kouga!' Lily thought excitedly. He was the fastest in the group of course he would get to them first.

"Well Lily it looks like our play date might have to be rescheduled." Grave stated sadly.

Just then the whirl wind came out of the trees before them. When it cleared it revealed a very angry red eyed Kouga.

"Put Lily down now!" The angry Kouga growled out. His voice deeper than normal.

Grave didn't seem intimidated by him. Just studied him for a moment. "What are you Lily's boyfriend or something?"

On Grave's shoulder still all Lily could do was blush and listen for Kouga's answer. She was disappointed however when Kouga didn't answer.

"I Said Put Her Down!" He sated again through clenched teeth.

Grave picked up Lily off his shoulder and gently set her down before him.

Grave leaned down next to Lily's ear never taking his eyes off Kouga. "I honestly think you can do better than this mutt little Lily."

Kouga's eyes flashed angrily as he looked at them, taking in what the tall male had said and Lily's torn open shirt exposing part of her chest for all to see.

"Let Her Go." Kouga growled out.

Grave just smiled and pushed Lily slightly forward. "I'll see you later then little Lily."

Lily slowly approached Kouga never turning back to look at the strange male behind her. As she got to Kouga however she did not expect what she got. He didn't turn to look at her or check on her, didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said in a low voice.

"Leave Lily."

"W-what?" Lily asked confused.

"I Said Leave! Go Back To The Caves! Haven't You Caused Enough Problems for Me Today?!" Kouga exclaimed glancing at her with cold eyes before looking back at Grave.

"Yea definitely can do better little Lily." Grave said still were he was before.

Lily on the other hand felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. She took off running back toward were she could feel her father and brothers coming. Neither of the men in the clearing saw the tears start to appear.

She ran into them a few minutes later. Touga pulled her into a hug after wrapping his outer kimono on her. After a few minutes of the three males checking her over she spilled the story from the start. Her uneasy feeling, then the running, the fighting, tricking the odd male. All of it. Including what Kouga had said before she left.

They looked pissed to say the least. Touga looked at Sesshomaru.

"Take your sister back to the caves. You are the fastest. Take her to your room or mine. Inuyasha and I are going to see this odd man and then we are going to have a talk with Kouga."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, his anger rolling off him in waves.

Sesshomaru seemed not to like that he couldn't do the same but agreed his sister needed to be taken back. Picking Lily up and holding her close he zipped off.

Touga and Inuyasha headed to were the felt Kouga. Entering the clearing they found a slightly bruised angry Kouga glaring at the trees.

"He Ran Off! The Bastard Just Ran Off!" Kouga said picking himself off and charging the tree line, Touga and Inu following behind after.

An hour later they finally stopped realizing they had lost the trail. Kouga was fuming. Touga approached the younger wolf.

"Kouga we need to talk about how you spoke to my daughter." Touga said firmly holding back his anger. Inuyasha for once silent behind him just glared at the wolf.

Kouga turned to them quickly. "No we don't! She put my men at risk by wondering off! Ginta and Hakkaku were almost killed because of her!"

Touga was shocked. Kouga thought that Ginta and Hakkaku had come to save Lily after she wondered off. He had no idea Lily had saved his men s life by putting her own at risk.

"Kouga you don't understand." Touga said firmly reaching for the male.

Before he could even get near him though Kouga took off. Unwilling to listen to anyone. With a sigh Touga started back to the caves with a loudly cussing son behind him.

Lily sat on Sesshomaru's couch in his room holding Fluffy's Mokomoko close. She looked up at the angry Fluffy pacing angrily in front of the couch.

"D-did I do something wrong? W-why did he yell at me?..I was trying to help..." Lily asked sadly a new batch of tears surfacing.

Fluffy stopped and looked down at his sister before dropping beside her on the couch and awkwardly pulling her close. "No, you did nothing wrong. You saved their lives. I don't know why the wolf acted like that. He is in debt to you for what you did."

Lily only sniffed before looking up at her brother. "I want to go home..please."

Fluffy nodded in agreement. "If he is acting like this maybe that would be for the best. After Father returns I will take you home."


	21. Chapter 21

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

It had been two days sense her brother had drove her home. Lily couldn't really say she was happy to be home. Yea she missed it. She felt more comfortable here than any were else. She just wished it had been a better reason she had to return. She still remembered having to tell poor little Penny.

She walked into her father and Kagome's room were all the children were playing. Lily took a deep steadying breath to calm her nerves. She knew this was not going to be easy and it broke her heart to leave her pup here, but she couldn't just take her. Stealing a pup from a pack could cause a lot of blood shed even if the pup was orphaned.

"Penny can you come here please. I need to talk to you for a second."

Penny looked a Lily with concern. She had never heard her new mother talk like this before and she looked like she had only recently stopped crying.

Lily took Penny into the kitchen to be alone before sitting on the floor and pulling her pup onto her lap, hugging her close.

"I love you Penny, you know that right?" Lily asked softly new tears appearing in her eyes.

"Of course Mama. What s wrong? What s going on?"

"Well Kouga and I have had..." 'What do you call being yelled at with no reasoning?' "..A disagreement. I suppose...he told me to leave. I m so sorry."

Penny said nothing as she hugged her new mother close as the tears came out. She was young but she understood pack order. If Kouga told Lily to leave there was nothing that could be done.

"I wish I could come with you mama *sniff*."

"I do too pup. I do too."

Kagome had agreed to watch over Penny till they came back to make sure she was being treated right even with Lily not there.

Lily had managed to stop the flow of tears after her first day back. It still hurt a lot, she still had no idea what she had done wrong, but she wasn't going to let this stop her from moving forward. She had managed to keep going before Kouga and she would after.

Though it didn't stop her hand from moving across the paper in front of her sketching out a strong wolf standing in a dense forest.

Kouga had been going out of his way to ignore every one the past two days. He had been grouchy and his beast had been at the front of his mind the whole time.

'You are an idiot! Go comfort our mate now! She needs us! You heard that guy he said he would come back for her!" His beast roared trying to take over.

'Shut up. I will not go to her and I will not apologize. She almost got herself and my men killed. She should come to me! Besides she is safe here in the caves.'

'You are an idiot.'

Kouga did his best to ignore his beast. He also did his best to ignore the glares he was receiving from his whole pack. He didn't think he had done anything wrong so why were they glaring.

He stopped as Ginta and Hakkaku jumped out in front of him. He glared at them. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

Hakkaku stepped forward his face stern surprising Kouga slightly. "Well we HAVE to talk Kouga. This can't be pushed off any longer! You can't ignore the whole pack because you refuse to admit you over reacted!"

"I Don't Have To Listen To This!" Kouga said pushing past them.

"Well I guess it has to be this way then." Said another voice. Then everything went black.

Shape

He awoke later tied to a chair in a dark room. His mouth gagged. He tried to get loose to no success. Then the door in front of him opened an in walked five figures. One holding a whip menacingly. One figure walked over to a light and for a moment he was blinded. After his eyes adjusted he was shocked to see... ...

.

He was shocked to see Ginta, Hakkaku, Touga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the one holding the whip. They all looked sternly at him before Touga looked curiously over at his youngest son.

"Why are you holding a whip?"

"I thought it would set the mood." He answered with a big grin and a shrug.

The others just sighed or rolled their eyes before looking back at Kouga.

Touga approached first. "We are tired of your stubborn attitude. You are the pack leader and need to act as such. A leader must be able to admit when he is wrong."

Kouga looked as if he wanted to yell that he wasn't wrong but couldn't threw the gag. Touga pushed Ginta and Hakkaku forward.

Ginta spoke first. "We know you think that Lily put us in danger Kouga, but.. that's not what happened." Kouga's eyes widened slightly.

"She saved our lives Kouga." Hakkaku said firmly.

After that they spilled the whole story. About being called away from the cave and being jumped on the way back. Touga throwing in that it seemed like it been planned out that no one be here to protect the pack but the person hadn't known Lily had been at the caves. Ginta and Hakkaku spoke of how the only reason that Lily had been captured was because she held no weapon and had thrown herself in front of them to save them at the last second. And they even spoke of how she had tricked the male into leaving the area.

After the explaining Kouga was oddly silent but it honestly could be his mouth was still gagged.

'Told you that you were an idiot.' His beast stated quietly.

He realized it all made sense now. The hurt confused look on Lily's face. The glares he was receiving from his whole pack. The angry looks from Kagome and the inus. The cold shoulder from his pup Penny. They removed the gag from him mouth waiting for an answer. He was silent for a long while before he spoke.

"I need to see her. I have to apologize to her. I have been such an idiot. I shouldn't have let my emotions cloud my judgment. Is she still in your room Sesshomaru?" Kouga said looking up at Sesshomaru with a determination to fix all this blazing in his blue eyes.

They all looked at each other for a moment before Touga stepped forward. "She left Kouga. She left that night. You are too late." He said putting a comforting hand on Kouga's shoulder before cutting through the ropes binding him. Then they all left the room to leave Kouga to his thoughts.

'No. What have I done? She left? She has been gone for two days. How could I not have noticed?'

'Because you were trying to ignore me idiot. I tried to tell you.' his beast answered him sadly.

'Leave me alone. You don't have to rub it in.'

'I would but I think we have a bigger problem.'

Kouga's head jerked up slightly. 'What problem?'

'Don't you remember what that man said? He said he would come back for her.'

'She's Not Here!' With that Kouga went flying out of the room toward the others. 'We have to save her!'


	22. Chapter 22

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily was sitting in the god tree after greeting Kagome's recently returned family. She was doing one of her favorite past times. Normie watching. So far it had helped take her mind of sadder thoughts. She liked watching the children the most. The innocence and playfulness always made her feel better.

She smiled as she watched two sisters race under the tree playing tag and laughing freely and loudly. You rarely see adults laugh like children do. Not afraid who heard or who would be offended by the laughter.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a young couple passed under the tree. Lily watched as they held hands and whispered words of love to each other. She felt her heart clench and heard her beast give out a mournful howl. Maybe that was enough Normie watching for today then.

After waiting for the couple to move away she made her way home. Entering her home she picked up the book she had spent the last 3 days going over time and time again. It was one of the books Touga had lent her to learn about their heritage.

It was based on pack relations and mates. She had read it threw more times then she could count these past days but she could not answer her question. Her beast had insisted Kouga was her mate and yet he denied her. The book said that her beast would know who her mate was without a doubt. It was the only reason she had tried so hard to give Kouga a chance instead of running like she would with any other male. Or just about anyone else who tried to get too close to her besides Kagome for that matter. The book said her beast could not be wrong and yet it seemed like it was. She was told to leave. She was denied.

Her beast had been silent sense that moment. The only sound coming from her was whimpering, sad howls, or small mumbled words. No answer came from her about her questions. Just sadness.

The book had said when separated too long from a mate that it would cause a similar effect, but it was almost as if her beast had given up living and it worried her.

Looking at her calendar on her wall she was reminded of another thing that had her a little down in the dumps. Tomorrow was her birthday. She would be 22. She would be alone again. A voice in the back of her mind pointed out that she should have told her family, but she countered that they were busy. She didn't want to bother them with something so small.

Feeling tired all of a sudden she went upstairs and crawled in to bed. Thinking of her chocolate ice cream cake she had ordered that was sitting in her freezer she drifted off.

Lily looked around her, but all she could see was white. Nothing but white as far as her eyes could see. It was almost blinding.

"Did I die?" She asked confused.

She was startled by the soft voice that answered back. "No my dear child, you are still very much alive."

Lily looked around again but saw no one. "Then were am I? What's going on?" She tried to ask calmly to the voice.

"It is time for your past to be revealed. It is time that you know where you came from and who you are."

Then everything went black for Lily.


	23. Chapter 23

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily was aware of being in a forest in a cage as she came to. It took her a second to realize she could not control her moments or feel her body, but she was still moving. A hint of panic began to set in.

'What the-' Lily thought before the events from her previous dream resurfaced. 'Am I..am I watching someone else s memories?'

She watched as the person looked around her. She was surrounded by many human men wearing very old fashioned looking armor. There was a large fire pit nearby in the center of the clearing. Hearing yelling the persons head turned to a nearby table. On the table tied helplessly was a young human women. She was very pretty in Lily's opinion. A quick sniff by the person she was inside revealed three things to Lily.

One, whoever she was inside was a demon with a strong sense of smell like hers so most likely canine of some sort.

Two the female on the table who was yelling a man nearby was pregnant.

Three, the father was definitely a demon. A demon smell that Lily recognized immediately. It was Touga's smell.

That meant this was most likely Izoya, Inuyasha's and maybe her mother.

Izoya was yelling at a man who was looking at her tenderly. The man gave her a bad feeling.

"Let me go! He will come for me! You don't realize what you are doing!" as she spoke tears appeared. Her fear starting to show threw.

"Don't worry princess. I will take care of the abomination in you and then we can be together. He will be worried about the female that carries his pup and leave you behind... with me." As he said this he looked toward the cage and Lily felt a cold chill go up her spine.

Izoya looked horrified. "What are you talking about?!"

She got no more answers as he walked away to an older man who appeared from a hut nearby.

"Are you ready for the ceremony old man?" The man asked rudely.

The old man looked afraid but he nodded. "I am, but there is a chance the babies could be injured-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE ABOMINATIONS! JUST DO YOUR JOB!" It was clear this man was being forced.

The old man came to stand in between the cage and the table that held Izoya. He looked at both women before mumbling a quick "I'm so sorry". Then the chanting began and at first nothing seemed to happen. Then two screams pierced threw the night as Izoya and the female she was inside convulsed. Whoever she was in dropped to the bottom of the cage.

She could still see the man and part of Izoya as the chanting continued. Then a blue swirl of energy rose from Izoya and attached like a chain to the female in the cage. The screams both reached a new pitch as it attached. It wasn't a minute later that a howl shook the ground around them and the armed men around the ceremony began to panic.

The man from before approached. "Hurry up we don't have much time he is coming!"

At this the ground began to shake and the old man lost concentration and the beam dissipated. The old man looked worriedly between the females. The evil man took no notice assuming the ritual was done and the army began to pack. Izoya was out cold and the female in the cage was pretending to be as well.

The men packed hurriedly, the evil man came and picked up Izoya. Before they left he approached the cage unlocking it. He looked at the female before spitting on the ground nearby.

"Foul dog, hopefully you will distract him and I will have the princess to myself." With that he was gone.

'Foul dog? Did he mean Touga or the female in the cage? Or perhaps both?' Lily thought

As soon as he was out of ear shot the female in the cage stood on shaky legs. Listening to the approaching feet of a large male dog coming quickly towards her then looking down at her stomach she decided what to do. She ran off into the forest in the opposite direction the human men had taken. All the while with one clawed hand held protectively over her stomach.

The scene flashed for Lily and then she was looking down at a female in a cave. She held a very small bundle in her arms. The evidence of a birth nearby.

The woman looked beautiful to Lily. She had a soft face framed by long curly brown hair. A pair of brown ears topped her head and a tail swished behind her. On her forehead there was a light pink outline of a lotus blossom. By her side was a long elegant looking blade. Ivy looked like it was climbing the handle then up the blade.

The women looked tenderly down at the bundle in her arms and Lily was drawn to look as well. What she saw shocked her. It..it looked..like her?! It looked just like her except on her brow was a lotus like the female but with a crescent moon inside. How could this be?

As she watched the females ears perked up and she glanced worriedly at the entrance to the cave. With that the female carefully set the bundle down and set to work. Lily watched as the female drew intricate designs along the floor and many symbols Lily had never seen. She pulled herbs and stones from a nearby bag.

When it looked done the female picked baby Lily back up and sat with her in the center. She looked down tenderly with tears in her eyes and spoke softly.

"They will be here soon my little flower, so I have to send you away. It will take all that I have, but you will be safe. I will have to seal your powers my little one but it will be ok. You are a child of the Lotus Inus. You are both strong and gentle. Wise yet innocent. You hold much magic little flower. I leave you my weapon and all my love. Be safe little one."

With that everything lit up. The stones and herbs seemed to come alive as the patterns on the ground danced. With one last hug to her bundle the light in the room flashed and the magic disappeared leaving an unmoving female alone in the dark cave. All evidence of what transpired gone.

Lily awoke with a start wiping tears from her eyes. Feeling something warm by her leg she lifted her blanket up. She was shocked to find the elegant blade she had seen in her dream. She lifted it carefully. It almost seemed to hum with pleasure as she held it.

Lily shot up and ran to her bathroom to look in the mirror and her suspicions were confirmed. On her forehead sat the Lotus holding a crescent moon.


	24. Chapter 24

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily stood there in front of the mirror gently running her fingers over the sensitive mark placed on her forehead. "Interesting birthday gift...well at least it's pretty. I mean there could be a lot worse on my head right?" Lily said talking to herself. Which she honestly did frequently.

She glanced over at a stuffed bear on her bed. "You don't think I talk to myself to much do you?" The bear fell over and Lily took this as a good sign.

Until she felt a familiar tingle run up her spine. Looking around wearily she gripped the handle of the sword she had not yet set down tighter. Some thing was off. It was the same feeling she got when Ginta and Hakkaku had been attacked.

Following her instincts that were telling her she needed to leave she grabbed a nearby back pack and put her father s books in it. Grabbing her cell and keys she rushed down stairs. Grabbing her helmet as she ran out the back door. She was slightly surprised to hear the front door explode as she dashed out the back. At least that's what it sounded like she wasn't going to go back and check.

Instead she dashed around the house toward her motorcycle. She hopped on quickly and cranked it up, Grateful that she kept in in good condition and it started up right away. Lily heard the sound of someone charging out of her home as she peeled out. Daring to glance in the side mirror she was not surprised to see Grave charging out of her home.

But as she sped away a thought crossed her mind.

"How had he found her home?"

The previous day Grave stood near by the wolf den watching to goings on quietly. He had informed his boss of what had happened. He was not happy with him but he was intrigued by the girl Grave had encountered. He sent Grave back to find the girl and more information.

He watched the drama that the wolf leader was causing with his stubborn attitude. The wolf didn't even realize that Little Lily had left the den's protection. He was hoping to find were she had gone, but so far it seemed the pack was avoiding the subject to not anger their leader.

He was scouting when he came across a lone female wolf nearby. He was confused for a moment. From what he had seen the pack never traveled alone. Especially the females. She didn't smell like the pack as much either. Almost like she had not been around the pack for some time.

He charged forward and quickly seized her by the neck. "Hello little wolf." He said with his insane grin. The female reeked of fear as he held her off the ground by her neck.

"Good you should be afraid. Now tell me what you know of Lily and I might let you live." He squeezed her neck for a moment to prove his point before dropping her to the ground.

She wheezed on the ground clutching her neck for a moment before what he said caught up to her brain. The smell of anger flooded the area and fury flashed in her eyes. She stood up quickly, and forgetting the predicament she was in, began to rant.

"That bitch is the reason I was kicked from the pack! She just had to interfere with my taking care of that little pest! The girl deserved everything I did! She is weak! She made our pack weak! I was just protecting the pack by getting rid of the little pest! But that bitch just had to interfere! Just because she is Touga's daughter and friends and neighbors with that Kagome girl she thinks she can do whatever she wants! I bet she is just seducing Kouga for his power!"

Grave watched on as she ranted on without care to who was listening but he got the jist of what had happened. This female had tried to kill one of the packs children and Lily had caught her. He also found the info he needed from this female. He knew were Lily lived. His boss already located the priestess's shrine a few days ago.

Grave looked at the wolf with a look of disgust on his face. She had hurt a child and wanted very badly to hurt his new friend Lily. "THAT"S ENOUGH!" He roared to quiet the woman's loud ranting before they attracted attention.

He looked down at her as he approached her slowly. The look of fear appeared on her face once again as she seemed to remember the position she was in.

The insane smile stretched his face again once he had her cornered against a tree. "Thank you for your information, but I'm afraid our meeting must end here." As he finished he pulled his large sword out. It glinted in the sun and the female flinched as she looked at it. "B-but you said you would let me live if I told you." She whimpered out.

Grave's grin widened as he pulled some rope out of no were. "Oh you will be alive when I leave, but I can't say for how much longer afterword."

He tried up the woman and gagged her. Then he took her a few miles away.

'Can't have the wolves find her now can I.'

He set her down near a large fire ant hill before using his sword to give her multiple wounds on her body. He then pulled out a bag of sugar from a bag on his waist and pored it over the bound woman.

He gave the blade a long lick to clean of the blood before he leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. "I wonder which will kill you first. Bleeding to death or the ants eating you alive." He then left without a single back words glance.

"I'm coming Little Lily." That insane grin crossing his face and blood dripping from his mouth as his fangs glinted in the sun.


	25. Chapter 25

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Kouga was the first to arrive at Lily's home. Jumping from his truck he ran to the door and was horrified to find it shattered all over the floor. He ran through the house calling her name, looking for any sign of where she was or were she had gone.

Kouga was confused to find no other signs of struggle. No place that looked like a fight had taken place. From what his brothers had told him Lily would not have just gave up without a fight. What happened?

Hearing a car pull up he ran out front. He was slightly disappointed to see it was the Inus and not Lily returning.

Touga got to him first, the two standing near the shattered remains that were once Lily's door.

"Any luck?" Touga asked looking worried for his youngest child.

"No I can't find any sign of anything, not even a scuffle. Just the door and the smell of that odd male from the forest." Kouga replied looking more concerned by the moment.

By this time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had joined them. Both trying to hide the look of worry crossing their faces.

"Perhaps we should all search the surrounding forest. Maybe Lily dropped some clue to what happened." Sesshomaru supplied.

They four canines agreed and began their search. With some grumbling from Inuyasha about being ordered around.

It was Touga who eventually stumbled across the peel out marks from Lily's motorcycle. He summoned the others over.

Kouga looked up hopeful. "If these are here that means she may have gotten away right?"

Touga nodded in agreement. "Hopefully."

"She better be or someone is getting a beat down." Inuyasha growled out.

"Now we just need to figure out where she ran to." Sesshomaru stated hiding the slight show of relief that passed over his eyes.

"We could call Kagome and see if she knows were Lily would go to." Touga said to the males around him. "They are close friends. Hopefully she will know."

Kouga and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Inuyasha on the other hand decided to voice his two cents.

"Why don't we just call her?"

The other males looked at Inuyasha surprised. Touga spoke first.

"Lily has a cell phone?"

"Keh, of course, what female in this time doesn't?" Inuyasha answered crossing his arms as if it was an obvious answer. Which it kind of was, what person around Lily's age didn't have one?

Sesshomaru spoke this time coming out of his slight shock at Inuyasha actually having a smart idea.

"If you knew this whole time that she had a cell. Why, oh why little brother, didn't you tell us earlier when we were running the speed limit to get here and almost crashing multiple times from fathers rushed driving!" His voice slowly rising slightly in pitch as his anger showed threw.

Inuyasha used to his brothers angry at him just shrugged his shoulders.

"I forgot?"

"You forgot?" Kouga asked also slightly angry.

"Yea."

"Idiot." Both Sesshomaru and Kouga murmured under their breath.

"Do you at least have her number?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing his temples.

"Keh of course I do." Inuyasha stated proudly ignoring the insults.

Touga seemed to realize something suddenly and grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders shaking him slightly and scaring Inuyasha a little more than he would ever admit by the sudden movement.

"She gave you her cell number?" Touga asked looking grave

'...yes?.." Inuyasha replied confused.

At this Touga burst into tears and fell to his knees in a dramatic pose.

"Why?! Don't you love Daddy?! Why didn't you give me your cell number?!"

The other males looked on in awe all thinking the same thing. 'This is probably why.'

Lily was across town at one of her favorite book stores sitting in the little cosplay caf , sipping her hot chocolate she had purchased. Ignoring the female crew in bunny maid outfits as she thought over her situation.

'What do I do? I can't go home, they know where I live. Dad, Inu, and Fluffy are still at the wolf den. Kagome's family would take me in but that would be too close to my house and could put them in danger.'

She stared down at her cup of hot chocolate in contemplation.

'Maybe a hotel?' She shuddered at the very thought of sleeping in a hotel bed that countless people had slept in. But what other choice did she have? Maybe she could crash at her father mansion for a few days? The maids had been informed about her. They would probably let her stay.

Just then she heard the Mario theme come from her pocket. Standing up and walking out side she pulled it from her pocket and smiled as Inuyasha's name flashed across the screen.

"Moshi Moshi"

She then heard the sound of her father crying about a phone number in the background and was surprised to hear Sesshomaru's voice greet hers and not Inu's.

"We are at your house. Where are you at? Are you well?" His voice sounded neutral and unconcerned but she still felt her heart warm slightly at his question.

"I'm at Hasty's book store across town. I'm fine. I managed to get away before he could catch me."

"Stay there. We will be there soon." He said shortly before hanging up without a confirmation or a good bye.

Lily just rolled her eyes at her big brothers behavior and went back inside to her hot chocolate.


	26. Chapter 26

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

As Lily sat in the cafe surrounded by girls in bunny costumes and wondering slightly why there were never any hot guys who worked in places like this. She tried to think of what she needed to do and give herself a task to keep occupied while waiting.

Lily's stuff I should probably do list!

1\. She needed to fill in the boys on what had happened.

2\. She needed to figure out if she was staying with them or going back to her house. Which knowing them she would be dragged to the mansion for supervision.

3\. She needed to either retrieve her computer from her home or purchase a new one.

4\. She needed to use said computer to see if she could find any info on this Grave or his mysterious boss.

5\. She needed to inform the guys about her dream, the mark on her head, and the pretty blade she had managed to hide from the cafe workers in side her duster.

6\. Maybe she should get some training on using said pretty blade.

7\. Chocolate chip ice cream sounds really good right now.

8\. Father said something about a mystic, maybe he would be able to shed some light on her dream.

9\. I should get a pet. Like a huge lizard or something that I can teach to ride on my shoulder!

10\. I should buy a new video game. I have beat all mine.

11\. Soda

12\. Pizza

13\. Candy

14\. Bacon mmmmmm baaccoonnn

"Wait what was I doing again?" Lily said looking up from her list and drawing a few odd stares from nearby customers. In response Lily blushed and pulled her hood up on her duster.

After the embarrassment calmed down she heard a beep from her pocket and pulled out her cell to read the text. It was from an unknown number. Her brow furrowed for a moment in confusion before opening it.

-We are almost to you. Be waiting outside. -Lord Sesshomaru-

Lily rolled her eyes at the message and saved the number. Only Fluffy would call himself as such in a text message.

She stood up and went outside to wait. She stayed near the doors to the cafe just encase. She knew the people out to get her might have good info. If they had her phone and managed to trace her signal, it wouldn't be hard to send her a message as a family member to lure her out alone. She couldn't see Grave himself coming up with such a thing but his boss might.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the SUV they had taken to the dens pull in followed by a dark blue truck that she didn't recognize. Just in case she still waited for one of the guys to pop out of the van before approaching.

'You never know what an enemy will do to lure you in.' She thought to herself. Her paranoia fully on and functional.

Before she could even make it all the way to the SUV she was surrounded by arms and frantic voices. Threw the mass of hugs and worry she could see Fluffy standing close by, his hand over his face at the others actions in a public place. She realized he had asked her to meet them outside for this reason and was suddenly grateful this hadn't happened in the cafe.

She turned her attention to the masses of worry attached to her. One was obviously her father. He was going on and on about how worried he was and his little girl being in danger and something about a phone number. The second was Inuyasha who was ranting about wanting to know what happened and shouting threats to unknown people. He seemed to also be slowly tugging her toward the SUV in attempts to get her in side something safe. Which was not happening very quickly thanks to the other two people attached to her.

'Wait two?'

Lily quickly turned her head to the last person attached to her. She was astonished to see it was a quiet but very relieved looking Kouga attached to her right hand. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't planning on letting that hand go either.

Her face heated at the look and she tried to remind her self that she should be mad at him for the way he had treated her, but for the life of her she could not ignore her beast howling in joy in the back of her mind. It had only spoke up to warn her to run from the house when her life had been in danger. She was relieved that it was not acting like it had been before.

Looking in his eyes and ignoring her fathers worried ranting and her twin pulling at her left hand. She saw the regret in his eyes and the relief at finding her safe.

'Maybe he really is sorry. Maybe I should try and give him a second chance.' She tried to stamp down the little voice we all have that tells us that she would just be hurt by him again. Instead she tried to listen to her instincts. They were telling her if she didn't forgive him she would regret it for the rest of her life. So instead of running like she would do with any other male in this situation. She decided she would try and forgive him this time.

'If he ever does this again though I'm going to let the guys beat him to a pulp.'


	27. Chapter 27

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily stood next to Sesshomaru as they watched Inuyasha and Kouga bicker about whose car she was riding to the mansion in. Touga had gone inside to get a coffee about 15 minutes ago and was taking a bit longer than it should take to just get a coffee. It wasn't like the place was packed at this time of night. Her guess was he had gotten distracted by the bunny waitresses. She laughed slightly at the thought of what his face must have looked like when he entered. Her attention was pulled back to the fighting pair again as they yelled about her.

"My sister is riding home with us you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled in Kouga's face.

"No she should ride there with me in my truck you mutt! These people might now what your SUV looks like!" Kouga screamed right back in his face

'Don't these guys have any personal space settings in their heads? I mean any closer and they would be kissing.' Lily thought to herself, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

Idiots. Sesshomaru mumbled next to her.

"Like hell I'm letting my sister ride alone with you! Last time you were alone with her you made her cry!" Inuyasha screamed back.

Kouga flinched slightly but gave one right back. "Well you re the idiot who forgot Lily has a cell phone when we thought she was in trouble!"

Lily looked up at Sesshomaru. "Do they not have a 'Maybe I shouldn't be doing this in a public place' filter in their brains?"

Fluffy just let out a small almost unnoticeable sigh before answering. "Inuyasha? No, not at all. Kouga on the other hand usually does but when it comes to Inuyasha it turns off for some reason."

Lily shook her head before her gaze drifted back to the arguing males. Do you thing they realize that I am not going to leave Night Wing here?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Lily. "Who?"

"My Harley." Lily replied with a grin.

"...You named your Harley Night Wing?"

"Yep!" Lily stated proudly.

"...What are you five?" Sesshomaru asked her with a smug look.

Lily turned to him and blew a raspberry in his direction. Sesshomaru just snorted at his sister s childish antics.

A few minutes later Touga emerged from the cafe. He had a large red hand print on his face and was calmly sipping a cup of coffee.

Lily looked at him confused. "What happened to you?"

"It was a misunderstanding! I swear!" Touga said becoming slightly red. Then he turned to the still fighting pair with a sigh. "What am I going to do with these to pups? Always getting in to trouble." He then calmly walked toward the fighting pair to try and calm the verbal fight that was slowly coming closer and closer to a physical one.

Lily and Sesshomaru looked at each other with raised eye brows both thinking the same thing.

"Your one to talk." As they looked at the slowly fading hand print on their fathers face.

Touga grabbed the two males by their collars and pulled them apart and hoisted them slightly in the air, as if they were the pups they were acting like. "Now how about we act like grownups and talk about this like adults."

Both males pouted in the air but agreed and were lowered to the ground. Touga looked toward Inuyasha, then Kouga. Nodding his head in approval of their change in attitude he continued.

"Ok Inuyasha you say why you thing we should do what you think we should do, then Kouga you calmly explain while we should do what you think we should do." Touga explained to the canine duo as if they were children. Lily snickered nearby and Sesshomaru had a small smirk in place.

Inuyasha went slightly red from anger but managed to reign in the outburst that was bubbling up. "I want Lily to ride with us in the van. She will be safer with the three of us in the car with her."

Kouga also looked a little red. Weather it was from anger or embarrassment Lily couldn't fully tell.

"I think she should ride in my truck with me. Whoever is after her might know what your SUV looks like." Kouga said calmly trying to will away the red on his cheeks.

"Both of those are good points." Touga said looking thoughtfully between the two. "But did either of you bother to ask Lily's opinion on this?" Touga finished looking disapprovingly at the two. Kouga and Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly before looking over at Lily. Kouga looked apologetic. Inuyasha looked slightly embarrassed and 'keh'd' then crossed his arms and turned slightly away.

Touga turned toward his daughter. "Well Lily who do you think you should travel back with?" All the males turned to her and it made Lily slightly uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"I'm not leaving my Harley here. H-how about we all convoy to the mansion? I c-can ride my bike and one car can be ahead of me and one b-behind."

From the looks on Inuyasha and Kouga's faces they had indeed forgot that Lily had her bike with her. Touga looked both proud and worried at the idea. Sesshomaru just looked like he wanted to be at home and was tired of his family's stupidity.

They all got in their own vehicles and got on the road headed to the mansion. Touga leading the pack with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru keeping a close eye on their surroundings and Lily following close behind them. Kouga brought up the rear staying close to Lily's bike so no cars could get between.

They made it to the mansion without incident but when Lily got off her bike in front of the mansion she felt an odd tingle go up her spine. Her head whipped to the door of the mansion and fell on the small box wrapped in gold ribbon with her name written nicely on top.

"This can't be good."


	28. Chapter 28

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily stood there next to Night Wing unsure of what to do, the present on the steps gave her a very bad feeling. She glanced over at the guys getting out of their cars. They had not noticed it yet.

She looked back at the box. In her mind there was only one option on who it was from. It couldn't be from one of the guys they had not been to the mansion yet. They told her at the cafe that they had drove straight to her home then the cafe in their worry. Kagome and the pups had been left safely with the pack. None of the staff at the mansion would leave a delivered package outside.

It had to be from her new 'friend' Grave, but the scary question is what's in it? The options of what the insane man would give her was high.

Could it be a bomb? Would he leave her a bomb? Wouldn't that possibly kill her and make her hard to kidnap?

Or it could be full of some type of poison designed to weaken her and knock her out so he could swoop in and grab her. She took a paranoid glance around her.

Or maybe it was a threat-mantic letter full or threats, romance, and comparisons to his mother. Which would creep the heck out of her.

Or what if it was some creepy doll he had fashioned to look just like her and watch her while she sleeps? *Shudders*

Deciding to try and get a clue by using her nose she took a deep whiff. There was a hint of something coming from the box, but she couldn't get it. The box had to be very well sealed.

Lily took a small step towards the box. Should she open it? She glanced back at the guys who were now slowly making their way closer. Maybe she should tell the guys first?

Glancing back at the box she looked closer at the note with her name. Under her name in smaller print read 'Happy Birthday'. She inhaled swiftly. How had he figured out it was her birthday?! She hadn't told anyone when it was. Not even Kagome new!

The males, hearing her gasp and smelling the panic that was coming off of her in waves, ran the rest of the distance to her.

Kouga reached her first, as always, followed closely by the others. "What s wrong?!" He followed her eyes to where she was staring and saw the gift. He immediately went on the defensive moving in front of her and growling lowly.

Touga approached next and went forward slowly, sniffing at the package intently, trying to figure out if it was dangerous. His eyes looked over the tag before glancing back at his daughter. She was still in shock behind Kouga.

"It's your Birthday today?" Touga asked her slowly trying not to startle her further. The other male s eyes widened at the new information. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at her for confirmation. Kouga did not as he kept his eyes on the box on front of them that had upset his soon to be mate.

Lily slowly nodded her head pulling her gaze from the box to her father. She looked scared and confused.

"Lily who knows today is your birthday?" Touga asked softly.

"I-I...I don't know? I-I mean I haven't told anyone...not even Kagome knows...T-the only way I can think of that they could have found out is if they got my records from one of the orphanages."

Touga looked concerned for a bit then looked at Kouga. "Take her inside please. We will figure out what's in the box and let you know, but I have a feeling it's not something she needs to see."

Kouga nodded and turned swiftly scooping Lily up making her give a startled squeal. He carefully avoided the box on the porch and took her inside.

He took her to the living room area and set her on the coach. He knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Are you ok? Talk to me baby." Kouga spoke to her softly. When she looked hesitant to talk he continued to speak to her.

"Listen I'm sorry about how I reacted before you left. I should never have assumed you would do that. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I promise it won't happen again. Now I need you to talk to me. I love you. I want to help."

Lily was startled by the confession and looked in to his eyes trying to detect any lie. She could find none. A small smile lit her face.

She blushed slightly before speaking. "C-could I get a hug? I could really use one at the moment."

Kouga face broke in to a wide grin as he tugged her in to his arms. He felt wonderful having her there. Like she was meant to be in his arms.

They stayed like that for a moment before Lily began to speak. "I'm just a bit shocked by all this I guess. I've got some nuts guy stalking me and sending me gifts. Someone tried to kidnap me. He found my home and broke down my door. They found out my birthday. Not to mention the weird dream I had and the odd mark on my forehead. It just all too much in one day man." Lily's head fell against Kouga's chest at the end of her stress rant.

Kouga rubbed her back trying to comfort her before the things she said at the end caught up to his brain. "Wait what dream and mark?"

Lily pulled herself up and pulled aside her bangs to show him the Lotus Moon. "I had this dream last night about Inuyasha and I's mom and when I woke up I had this mark. Oh and I had this too." She then pulled aside her duster to reveal the blade for him to see.

Before Kouga could comment about this new information Touga walked in the room. "Kouga I think you should see this."

Kouga got up and helped Lily to her feet and they followed Touga to the door. Outside the door was the box open on the ground. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood nearby. Inuyasha looked concerned and angry. Sesshomaru looked like Sesshomaru.

They went to walk forward but Lily was stopped by Touga. "I don't think this is something you want to see dear. Frankly it was something I didn't want to see."

Lily nodded and stayed next to her father at the door as Kouga walked forward. He was struck with a tennis ball and the smell of blood.

"Ow... did any of you see that ball." Kouga asked holding his head.

"Shh just ignore it and it will go away." Touga whispered to him.

Kouga did as instructed and continued to the box. Looking in he was shocked and stepped back for a moment before looking in again.

It was a head! A head in a puddle of blood and looked as if some of it had been eaten away by something.

Looking carefully he realized he recognized this face. It was the female wolf who he had kicked from the pack after Lily had found Penny.

Taking a moment to think and calm himself he looked back at Touga and Lily. "I need to call Ginta and Hakkaku and warn them. This could be very bad and they need to set up more patrols and tell the elders of the danger." He walked off after and pulled a cell phone out.

Lily looked up at her father. I know I probably don't want to see it, but I can smell the blood...I need to know ...who is it?"

Touga looked at his daughter for a moment. "Your right, you need to know. It's the female wolf you caught abusing Penny. She looks pretty bad."

Lily nodded looking a little green, but Touga continued. "And... there was a note.." Lily looked up startled knowing she wasn't going to like this part.

"It said that he had found her and got your information from her. It s how he found your home. Then it says she was bad mouthing you and he killed her for you. It says happy birthday love Grave at the end."

Lily was shocked and felt sick. 'Calm down, you re okay, don't throw up, don't throw up! Oh god I'm going to throw up!' She then dashed inside followed shortly by Inuyasha. Inuyasha's reasoning besides the obvious caring for her? Well she had never been to the mansion before today. So she doesn't know were a bathroom is and he doesn't want her to throw up in his room.

Kouga came back shortly after. "Were is Lily?" he asked looking concerned.

"I believe she is losing her lunch at the moment." Sesshomaru answered looking towards the mansion.

Touga looked over at Kouga. "You and Inuyasha will keep close to Lily. Sesshomaru and I need to talk to the gate guards, the staff, and check the camera footage. I want to know how this nut got so close to my home."

Kouga nodded before heading in to find his mate and the mutt. He found them in a nearby bathroom. Lily bent over the toilet and a grossed out looking Inuyasha holding back her hair. Kouga couldn't hold back the laugh that popped out of his mouth at the look on Inuyasha's face.


	29. Chapter 29

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily woke up groggy the next morning. She was confused as to where she was. Her memory momentarily blank of the day before.

'Were am I? This doesn't smell like my bed. Why does everything smell of Ramen?'

Lily cracked open her eyes slowly. Ignoring the morning headache caused by the light from a nearby window. She was startled to find a silver headed, dog eared, male body lying near to hers in the bed. She followed her first instinct on how to react.

She screamed.

The body next to hers jolted up confused before he too joined her scream fest.

"AHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHH?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?! AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH I DON"T KNOW! I WAS STARTLED! AHH!"

"Oh okay. I'm hungry." With that Inuyasha plopped out of bed and started digging through dirty clothes piles.

Lily stepped off the bed trying to avoid stepping on anything on the floor. "Ok I have a few things I'd like to say."

Inuyasha looked up from a pile and looked at her.

"First thing Ew. Seriously you need to clean up a bit." Lily's nose crinkled slightly and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Second why does your bed reek of ramen?"

"Keh what do you mean reek? It smells awesome. I spilled some on it last Friday." Inuyasha explained with a grin as he went back to looking for suitable clothes. Que another nose crinkle from Lily.

"Okay note to self: Need a shower ASAP. Third thing: Why was I sleeping in your bed? I thought you guys had bunches of extra rooms here."

Inuyasha grinned as he pulled out a semi clean hoodie and slipped it on. "Oh we do." Came the muffled reply from in the hoodie.

"We just thought it would be safer if you stayed with one of us in our room. You were really tired and we couldn't wake you. If you had been attacked like that you wouldn't have really put up a fight." Inuyasha explained his head finally emerging.

"I fell asleep?" Lily asked confused. She was usually a light sleeper. She couldn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was washing her mouth out in the bathroom as Inuyasha got sick from watching her get sick and Kouga laughing at him nearby.

"Yea. You, Me and the wolf went to relax in the living room as Dad and The prick went to check some stuff out. We decided to watch a movie. You picked Rise of the Guardians after Kouga and I fought over what to watch. Then about half way through it, you passed out. It was kind of funny. I wanted to sharpie your face but the wolf wouldn't let me." Inuyasha ended with a pout and a slight glare from Lily.

He was saved from her glare by the 'manly' scream that echoed through the mansion. They raced down stairs toward the kitchen were the scream had sounded from.

As they rounded the corner in to the kitchen they were greeted by a sight they would remember for the rest of their lives. There stood Touga singed and covered in white foam and in front of him stood a straight faced Sesshomaru holding a fire extinguisher. Nearby on the stove was an unidentifiable black lump in a pan. Kouga sat on a chair near a table holding his hands over his mouth. He seemed to be trying so hard not to laugh that there were tears streaming from his eyes.

They all stood in silence shocked before Inuyasha broke the silence and laughed long and loud. This broke Kouga and he fell from his chair holding his sides. Lily broke next dropping to her knees laughing hysterically. If you looked close you would even see a slight smile on Sesshomaru's face as he put away the fire extinguisher.

They laughed long and hard. They laughed threw Touga leaving to shower and change. They laughed till he came back. They stopped laughing when Touga pulled out a super soaker and started chasing them through the house.

A few hours and a few changes of clothes later and they all sat in the dining room eating waffles.

"So pops what was with the kitchen thing this morning?" Inuyasha asked threw a mouth full of waffle.

Touga's face became slightly redder but he answered none the less. "Don't talk with your mouth full. I was trying to make a special breakfast for Lily. We didn't exactly get to celebrate her birthday yesterday."

Lily looked up startled with a smile. A warmth filling her chest at her father s thoughtfulness. The moment was ruined by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha began to cackle and Sesshomaru spoke with a small smirk on his face. "Father seemed to forget how ever that he can't even make toast much less a whole breakfast."

Inuyasha cackled louder. "Yea remember that time he managed to set his cereal on fire?!" Inuyasha said almost choking on his food as he laughed. Kouga joined the boy s laughter at this point and the next thing Lily saw was the boys running from the room followed by Touga firing what she hoped were paint ball guns.

She decided to finish her waffles and let them settle this one. As she ate she began to wonder though. She had seen her father singed and burnt. How had he managed to keep his hair from getting burnt?


	30. Chapter 30

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

The boy s war was cut short abruptly by a knock at the door. Touga as the one covered in the least paint answered the door and greeted the guard that stood on the other side. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru tried to pretend they were not covered head to toe in pink paint spots.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but we thought you would want to see this." The Guard said as he came in and pulled out a lap top out of a bag from his side and set it on the table in the entrance hall.

As everyone gathered around the laptop it began to show footage of the front gate. The time said it was about 20 minutes ago. They watched a tall man approached the main gate on foot holding a pizza box. He looked dirty and he seemed to be wearing an overly large curly mustache.

Looking closer Lily realized it was Grave and she let out a small gasp. The boys looked in her direction after the noise escaped her. Pointing at the 'Pizza guy' on the screen she answered the unanswered question.

"That's Grave, he was the guy in the woods and the one who broke in to my house. Well except for the mustache. He didn't have that last time I saw him." She said confused.

They watched as he approached the gate and was stopped by multiple guards before getting too close. The guards seemed tense as they spoke. They exchanged a few unheard words before Grave threw down the box, threw up his hands, said something else unheard and dashed away dramatically.

Now everyone was confused.

"What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha bellowed after a moment of silence.

"And why are we just getting shown this now if this happened 20 minutes ago?" Touga asked looking sternly at the guard.

The guard cleared his throat nervously before speaking. "The man approached the gate approximately 20 minutes ago looking unkempt and stated that he was delivering a pizza to the mansion. We then proceeded to asked the man in question why he was covered in dirt and was not wearing a uniform if he was a delivery boy, he then proceeded to throw down the empty pizza box (We checked it after he ran off) and said 'Blast I am foiled again.' Then ran away laughing. We apologize for not reporting it immediately sir but we ..um ...had to try and stop laughing first." The guard finished looking slightly embarrassed at their lack of control.

Touga looked for a moment as if he was going to scold the guard in front of him before looking at the video that was freeze framed on Grave's dramatic pose, then glanced at Inuyasha, Lily and Kouga who were trying their best not to burst out laughing. He looked back at the guard and was silently contemplating before he spoke.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention. You may return to your post. Please send out a group to check the perimeter encase this was a distraction."

The guard bowed quickly before scurrying out, forgetting the laptop behind in his haste to get out of his boss's sight. After the door was closed Inuyasha and Kouga burst out laughing, both clutching their sides. Lily giggled glancing at the laptop before speaking in her small voice laced with her amusement.

"I have such a strong urge to post this on YouTube." She said with a grin.

The boys laughing began again louder after her confession and Touga started to chuckle with them.


	31. Chapter 31

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

It was five hours and three more failed attempts by Grave later that they all finally sat in the sitting room to discuss what needed to be done.

'Hopefully I'll be able to tell them about the dream and the mark now if we don't get interrupted again.' Lily thought to herself.

She thought back on said interruptions. Graves s first attempt today had been the pizza guy. Which was funny and got a long laugh. The second was a Chinese food delivery complete with bad accent and smaller fake mustache, but he had forgotten to get Chinese food to bring with him. The third time he changed from food and dress as a UPS guy, how he got the uniform and the truck they weren't sure. He didn't seem to realize that all the guards recognized him now. The last caused the most problems. He showed up dressed as a clown and said he was here for the party. Not too bad right? Wrong. Grave made the creepiest clown she had ever seen and was covered in some spots in what looked like blood. The sword he never took off didn't help either.

So five hours, four attempts, and three guards sent to psychiatry later from the clown costume, they were finally back on track.

'But at least it wasn't a complete waste.' Lily thought with a smile as she looked at the YouTube view's on her father s nearby computer from the videos of Grave she had uploaded.

She was brought back to the present as Touga came in and sat in one of the comfy chairs. Straightening up from the computer she plopped down in between Inuyasha and Kouga on the poofy couch. Sesshomaru sat in another large chair near a window.

"All right we have to come up with a plan of action. We can't just keep hiding Lily in here forever. So what do we know? What do we need to do? Does anyone have any suggestions?" Touga said after everyone had gotten seated.

"We need to bring back Kagome and the pups soon. My pack is protecting them but they are still out in the open." Kouga said firmly.

'Agreed. I don't like them being so far from us at such a dangerous time. Sesshomaru will you go pick them up please." Touga asked looking at his eldest son.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "I'll leave right after the meeting. Kouga call your pack and inform them of my arrival."

Kouga made a rude face at Sesshomaru for the order making Lily giggle next to him. His dropped the face and turned with a smile back to Lily and dropping his arm around her shoulders. Inuyasha made a gagging sound next to Lily.

"I need to get some things from my house." Lily said ignoring her twin. "I need clothes and my computer. I do take care of your company's online security remember?" Lily said with a smile reminding them of something she was sure they had forgotten. Her suspicions were confirmed when all the males stiffened slightly and avoided her eyes.

"Of course, but you can't go alone. It s too dangerous. Kouga and Inuyasha will escort you there and back." Touga said after an awkward pause. He seemed to be hesitant to let her go at all.

"Of course. I understand it's dangerous, but I do need my computer and clothes. I want to run a search on Grave and see if I can find out who this Boss is he spoke of during our first meeting in the forest." Lily said firmly to her father.

Touga's eyes flashed a moment of pride for a second before nodding more firmly. "Yes of course. You are smart you wouldn't put yourself at risk for no reason."

He turned to Sesshomaru before speaking again. "I am going to a meeting at the company today, then I am going to talk to a few of my informants to see if I can get them working on finding some information about Grave and this 'Boss' also. Keep me informed."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "Please do the same. I'll keep my phone on."

"Oh and there is something else." Lily said as Touga was about to stand and leave. Touga looked at Lily curiously.

"What is it dear?"

Lily suddenly felt slightly shy as all heads turned toward her but pushed forward and pulled aside her bangs. "This appeared on my forehead the morning I got attacked and I had an odd dream about two women."

Touga got up and came closer to examine the mark. "The lotus and the moon..." He spoke quietly. "Tell me about this dream."

Lily then went on to describe her dream as best she could trying not to forget anything important. After the end Touga looked shocked. He took a moment to compose himself.

"I remember that night... It was near the time I died the first time. Izoya had been snatched by that human that wanted to marry her. After I freed her she told me what had happened. I checked her over but she still smelled pregnant so we assumed the spell had not been finished. I looked for the other female but could not find her... I had no idea she was carrying one of my pups." He seemed genuinely upset at his failure to protect this female and his unborn daughter. Lily put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

He pulled himself together and looked back at her mark. "This is a mixture of my mark and that of the Lotus pack. They were in the area at the time of the attack to discuss plans with me but none made it to the western palace. They were attacked before making it and we assumed all had perished. We were going to discuss a possible arranged marriage between one of their females and Sesshomaru. There are few Inus left these days and they were some of the last."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful... sort of...maybe...at least that's what it looked like to Lily...before he spoke. "The Lotus pack? The one on the main land?"

"Yes." Touga said looking at his eldest.

The rest of them were confused at the odd silent conversation going on. "Hey! What are we missing dammit! Don't just ignore us!" Inuyasha spoke up after his long silence.

Touga and Sesshomaru exchanged a glance before he turned back to the three on the couch. "The Lotus is a long established pack of demons and magical humans. They control many cities on the main land and a few across the world. They operate as more of a mob them a pack sometimes though. Including drug running, bars and strip clubs. We have a truce with them at the moment. Though it was strained after part of their pack disappeared in my territory. I don't usually approve of the things that these people do but when it comes to magic and strength no one tops their pack. Not even ours. Their alpha is known as one of the strongest in the world and is as old as I am. Most do not know much more about him besides that."

There was a long moment of silence before Lily spoke. "Do you think it could be them after me?"

"I don't know dear. I hope not." Touga said before leaving to get ready.

Kouga pulled Lily close in a comforting hug. "Don't worry too much babe. I mean if it was them after you and they are so strong. Why would they send Grave?" He said with a laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily sat in between Kouga and Inuyasha as they approached her home in Kouga's truck. Oh how she had missed her home. She wished she could stay here longer. Make food in her own kitchen. Shower in her own bathroom. Sleep in her warm bed. But it was not to be, they were here for a reason and it was not safe to linger for too long.

Touga had gone in to work for his business meeting and Sesshomaru had left to get Kagome and the pups. They would meet up later to discuss any findings, but were told to call at once if there was an emergency.

She tried to ignore Kouga and Inuyasha's bickering as the truck stopped.

"We should have taken my car! This fucking truck of yours is too small! Can't even stretch my damn legs in this thing!" Inuyasha yelled next to her.

"My truck is not small! It's a big truck! I think you are just getting fat and don't want to admit it!" Kouga yelled back from her other side.

"Did you just call me fat you filthy wolf!?

"Oh are you going deaf now too mutt?" Kouga asked smugly.

All at once Lily was squished between the laughing Kouga and her cursing twin brother. Feeling a her temper rise she took a deep breath and..

"HEY!" Lily yelled from between them.

They stopped in shock. Lily was always a quiet person. They had never heard her yell before. They didn't think she could yell.

"Can you let me out from between you two idiots before you kill each other?" Lily asked them her voice returning to its normal level but not its happy tone.

Both men scooted away from the cramped female and Kouga jumped out of the car and held it open for her. Lily followed out before heading in the direction of her home without a glance or a word to either of them.

The males glanced nervously at each other before following her at a safe distance. They were used to females yelling at them not giving them the silent treatment.

Lily felt a little guilty for losing her temper but they had been yelling at each other the whole ride and it had given her a major headache. She would give them some of the brownies she had stashed in her house then get to packing some things.

The boys, although afraid of the quiet brooding female, still entered the house first to check for danger. After finding none they both met in the kitchen to find to plates of brownies waiting and a once again smiling Lily.

Lily after giving them the brownies went upstairs to pack and get her box's for her computer out of her closet. The boys on the other hand.

Kouga and Inuyasha still stood in the kitchen holding the plates. "Do you think they are poisoned?" Inuyasha asked poking one.

"They..smell and look okay...right?" Kouga said inspecting his plate carefully.

Inuyasha took a sniff at his plate. "Yea they smell fine... should we eat them?"

"You try one first and then if you start feeling sick I can take you to a healer." Kouga said to Inuyasha

"Me! You eat one first!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga.

"Well one of us has to try it! If we don't we might get her even more mad at us for refusing her food!" Kouga yelled back.

They both stared at the food again. "On 3?" Kouga asked Inuyasha who nodded his head agreement.

"1"

"2"

"3!" And down went two brownies. Both males waited for signs of poisoning for a long moment. Inuyasha stood straighter suddenly after a few moments. Kouga became straighter waiting for him to speak or die or something horrible.

"I feel something!"

"What is it?!" Kouga asked worriedly.

"It's coming! Something's coming!" Inuyasha said quickly his eyes wide. Kouga waited in anticipation. Then...

...

"BUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPP! ...Ah much better." Inuyasha said patting his stomach.

"What? Don't look at me like that"

"... you're an idiot." And with that Kouga left to help Lily pack leaving Inuyasha to finish the brownies alone.


	33. Chapter 33

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

A few hours later and a few broken items in her house later they were once again approaching the Tashio mansion. Lily was near the door this time, forcing Inuyasha to be cramped in the middle. She had refused to ride in between the two after an accident involving them and her snow globes. The boys were tense the whole way home. They were still unused to Lily's quiet anger and unsure how to deal with the angry female. When they spoke to each other for once it was in a whisper.

They were distracted from their worries and Lily from her brooding by a guard stopping them at the gate.

"Pardon me sirs, ma'am, but a package arrived for the Lady while you were gone." The guard said politely after approaching Kouga's window. Inuyasha and Kouga let out small growls at the news. There was no question about who would send Lily a package.

"Has it been checked yet?" Kouga asked, his eyes narrowed, his voice jagged.

The guard straightened quickly at the tone. "Yes sir! Al that is inside was a voice recorder. We have already played it. It holds no threats, but you should probably listen your selves sir."

Inuyasha leaned forward in his seat to see the guard better before speaking to him. "Bring it to the house and we will check it. You may go back to your duties."

The guard scurried away and they continued on to the mansion in silence. Their previous problems all forgotten with this news.

Stopping at the door everyone got out and went to the tail gate to bring in Lily's boxes. This somehow became a competition between Kouga and Inuyasha to see who could carry more boxes inside and almost cost Lily her computer until she put her foot down that she would carry the computer boxes. Her clothes and things would survive for the most part if the boys got to rowdy, her computer would not.

After situating everything in Lily's new room they all came back down to the sitting room wear the box sat with the recorder. The boys looked it over carefully before they would press play. The box was plain with yesterday s newspaper stuffed in the sides to keep the recorder in place. It was a small device. Nothing fancy or expensive about it. The newspaper was plain and unmarked.

Eventually it was Lily who pressed play after getting tired of the male s paranoia about the small machine. The only thing possibly deadly about this 'gift' would be whatever had been recorded by Grave.

She was sure it was Grave too. She could smell that odd placed smell on the recorder. That odd mixture of alive and dead mixed with the soil that always seemed to linger on him.

The tape began to play. Graves deep voice broke through the silence and every one stiffened slightly even though he was not in the room.

"Hello little Lily, I tried to call you on the phone but I am afraid I don't have your phone number...or know how to use a cell phone...or own a phone...

... Anyway I want you to know I will get to you and we will have our play date. Now I am going to breathe in to this odd contraption for a while and I expect you to listen."

*Breaths creepily*

They got bored of the creepy breathing 10 minutes in and turned off the recorder. "Well...that was...not what I was expecting.." Lily said with a sweat drop. She was expecting a threat or something like black mail or something, not this odd attempt at disturbing her. Had she over estimated Grave? No she remembered the insanity in his eyes and the strength he had behind his large weapon. He was nuts but not harmless.

Kouga and Inuyasha both burst out laughing oblivious to Lily's inner thoughts. They wandered off in to the kitchen to get food to nourish them from their 'hard' activities of the day.

Lily shook her head in amusement before heading upstairs. She had things to unpack, a computer to hook up, and some people who needed to be researched. She was going to find out who these people were even if it took her all night. She doubted sleep would come tonight for her anyway.


	34. Chapter 34

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily sat at her computer trying to ignore Kouga on her bed. He had been trying to get her to take a break for the past half hour.

"Come on Lily you have been on that thing all day. Come eat with me and take a break."

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I can't, I'm so close to figuring this out and if I stop it could make me miss what I am looking for." Kouga pouted at her and flopped back on her bed. She felt bad for saying no to him but she was so close. She could feel it. She had found out some things already.

She knew Kouga was just worried about her health, most people couldn't do what she did this long. She was glad he didn't realize that she hadn't been at this sense this morning. She had been at this sense last night. She had been up all night and all day trying to find information.

Lily glanced out her window. The sun was setting. She could hear the kids laughing down stairs happy to be back home after a long car ride back. Maybe she should take a break. She glanced at Kouga who was still pouting on her large bed.

"Okay just give me 20 more minutes and I'll take a break with you." Kouga sat up quickly with a grin and Lily rolled her eyes with a small smile of her own.

Going back to her computer she was startled by an odd sensation shooting up her spine. She let out a gasp alerting Kouga who sprang to his feet.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Kouga said worriedly at her side. His eyes glancing around quickly for danger.

"Yea, I-I...I just got an odd feeling...Like something was coming." Lily said shaking off the odd feeling.

"Don't worry dear Grave won't be getting in here any time soon and he won't get past us." Kouga said assuming she meant the feeling she has gotten when Grave is nearby.

"No..this was a different feeling. It s not Grave...whatever it is makes me feel odd..."

"Odd?" Kouga asked focusing fully on Lily.

"L-like..wary but excited at the same time...I'm not sure how to explain it." Lily looked at Kouga with confusion written on her face. Kouga laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Finish up your work and we will get something to eat." Lily went back to her work but Kouga did not lower his guard. Lily's feelings were never wrong and if she said something was coming, then something indeed was.

Three guards stood in front of the gate at all times. With many more moving around the property and in the guard house. They were well trained and good men so the three guards currently at the gate were not worried at the moment.

"Hey Jack?"

"What?"

"You got a smoke I could have?"

"No." He replied stiffly not looking at all sorry.

"Aw man you suck. How about you?" He said turning to the other guard.

"No sorry man. I'm out too."

"Well this-"

"Shh something is coming!" The stiff guard said sternly.

The other two guards stood up straight at the others announcement glancing out at the street. Sure enough three men appeared walking down the side walk, but even from a distance they could tell these were not normal men walking there direction.

One guard pulled out a radio. "We might need back up at the front gate. We have three unknown males approaching from the north."

The radio crackled for a moment before a voice answered. "Rodger. Sending people to you now, hold your positions at all cost."

The guard quickly put his radio away and grabbed his rifle tighter as the other males pulled out their own weapons. The backup arrived just as the three males arrived at the gate. They were large males and all looked intimidating, but the guards did not back down.

The largest approached the gate first, and did not even a blink when all the weapons trained on him.

"I need to see the old man." He said with a large grin.

The guards glanced at each other before one pulled out a radio. "We need Touga out here ASAP. Someone call him now!"

Touga sat on the couch in the TV room with Kagome pressed to his side. His head was pressed into her hair. He inhaled her sent deeply happy to have her so close after having to leave her with the wolves for so long.

Kagome let out a giggle as he inhaled and continued to watch Rin, Shippo and Penny play Go fish in front of them at the coffee table. They had never played before, but they were fast learners and could already whoop her at the game.

The moment was broken by ringing phone. Touga gave a slight growl as he pulled away from his lovely female.

"This better be good." He said as he pulled out his phone.

"Moshi moshi...I'll be right there. Hold your positions!"

Kagome looked up worriedly as he hung up. "What is it?"

"Something is going on at the front gate. Someone is there asking for me. Take the children up stairs. Everything will be okay." Touga said pulling her in to a hug before heading out the door.

Kagome gathered the children quickly and took them up to her room quickly pulling her bow and arrows from under the bed. She trusted Touga but she learned long ago it was better to be prepared.

Touga headed quickly to the mass of guards in front of his front gate. They spread like water as he approached them and when he got to the front he had to resist the quick inhale that threatened to expose his shock at who was standing on the other side.

"Hello old man."


	35. Chapter 35

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Touga stood in front of the gate in slight shock, that he was trying to hide, as he took in the three males before him. He was only familiar with the largest and the leader.

"Hello Rooster." Touga said politely to the large male. "It s been a few hundred years. How are you?"

Rooster was the tallest human he had ever met. 7.2ft when in public and 7.8ft when he took off whatever he was using to make himself shorter around normal humans. He never could quite figure Rooster out. He was huge, tall and bigger around then most trees with all his muscle, and as old as he was, but he was completely human. He asked him once but all he got in answer was something about a genetic thing that appears every once a while in his family line.

He always wore his hair in a Mohawk but would not spike in up. Instead it stayed flopped over his right side hiding his right arm and most of right half. His hair was black and his eyes brown. He wore a bandana on his head at all times. Now that I think about it so does Lily wonder if it s a Lotus thing she inherited? He wore black jeans and a black muscle tee with combat boots. He was pierced and tattooed. With a full sleeve tattoo on the arm he could see.

"I'm good, but I have to say you're not looking good old man." Rooster said with teasing grin.

Touga looked at him startled out of his inner thoughts. "Well we can't all be lik- Wait! You are the same age as I am. Who are you calling an old man?"

"Shh don't say that so loud the lady's might here." Rooster said glancing around as if said ladies were listening in.

Touga scoffed but played along. "Yea the ladies, don't want them to know we are a few centuries old do we. I understand."

Rooster looked at him doubtfully.

"What?! I have Ladies! Don't look at me like that!" Touga said defensively.

"SUUURRREE." Rooster said with a grin.

"So who are you companions?" Touga said trying to change the subject.

"Oh this is Spike and Dj." Rooster said pointing to each.

Spike was attached to a chain held by Rooster that attached to a dog collar around his neck. He was slumped and grey in skin color. He was bald with red eyes, he wore no shirt, his pants were jeans that were torn and raggy, and he wore no shoes. He had some type of metal with Spike written on it stapled to his chest like a name tag.

Dj was on one of the guard hut roofs crouched down. He was freaking out the guards a bit. He wore a motorcycle helmet and full leather gear. A leather body suit with tactical padding and a black leather trench over top. He even had leather gloves on and combat boots. No skin could be seen from him, but Touga could see a glint of steel under the trench on his side.

Touga looked back at Rooster only to see him staring intently at his guards.

"What?"

"I see you have increased your guards but none of them have name tags." Rooster said looking back at Touga.

"...What?"

"Don't you know the ones without names always die first?! That's why Spike here has a name tag." Rooster said gesturing to Spike and the piece of metal stapled to his chest.

Touga looked at Spike. "Didn't that hurt?" It just shrugged and made a grunt noise. Touga shook his head and looked back at Rooster.

"So how can I help you?" Touga said trying to get this odd meeting back on track.

"You have one of my marks." Rooster said looking Touga straight in the eyes. Touga felt awareness shoot up his spine. Rooster was friendly but not one to mess with. He was powerful and was one of the only people on the planet physically stronger than he was. Not saying one on one he would lose to him, but he couldn't guarantee he would win either and as leader of the Lotus he had a lot of people backing him up.

Touga considered his answer carefully. He wanted Lily. She was one of Roosters pack, but she was also his daughter and he would not let her be whisked away so easily.

"Yes..yes I do, but there is a problem. I am protecting her at the moment and ... she is my daughter." Touga said hoping honesty was the best track.

"Daughter?...When did you get one of my marks pregnant?!"Rooster asked both confused and upset that one of his marks had not told him. "And who are you protecting her from?"

"Do you know a person named Grave?" Touga asked seriously. If anyone new info about Grave it would be Rooster. He dealt with people like him day to day.

He saw recognition flash threw Roosters eyes. "Oh yea I know who Grave is. Got a problem with a big baddy then hmm."

Touga looked confused. "Grave? A big baddy? I mean yea he is really strong but he isn't too bright."

Rooster chuckled. "No Grave is as dumb as a box of rocks. I mean who Grave is working for."

Touga was alert in an instant. "You know who Grave is working for?"

"I don't think this is something we should discuss out here. Why don't we go inside?"

Touga looked around realizing they got so caught up talking that they still stood in front of his guards and right by the street. "Yes good point."

Rooster turned to a strong looking guard and held out Spikes chain with that grin of his that always promised trouble. "Here hold this for me."

The guard looked warily at Spike and the chain. "Do I have to?"

Roosters grin got wider. "I could just let him go." The guards eyes grew wide and he grabbed the chain. "No sir that won t be necessary."

Rooster looked at Spike. "Now Spike you be a good boy. You hear me?" When Spike nodded Rooster pat him on the head like a dog and turned toward the mansion.

They saw Dj already approaching the front door when a thought crossed Touga's mind. He looked at Rooster. "If he gets shot by paint balls it not my fault."

Rooster just laughed, but sure enough they heard a gun firing, then a scream that sounded like his youngest son.

They watched as Inuyasha came flying out of the house holding his paint ball gun screaming. "It wasn't my fault!" Dj appeared out of the door frame a moment later and pulled out a dart gun from his trench and fired a dart at Inuyasha.

The dart hit Inuyasha right in the butt and down he went, face first drooling on the pavement. They watched as Dj then loaded another dart and shot himself. He then seemed to happily sit down on the front steps after it took effect. At least Touga thought he looked happy. It was kind of hard to tell with the helmet on if he was happy or not.

Rooster began to laugh again as Touga sighed and told a few guard to take his son up to his room so he didn't get run over.


	36. Chapter 36

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Touga led Rooster into his sitting room after he had Inuyasha taken to his room to sleep off what ever had been in DJ's dart gun. He wasn't that surprised when Rooster pulled out a bag of some white substance out of his bandana and proceeded to do something he wished he had not been there to see on his coffee table.

"Did you have to do that on my table?" Touga asked with a roll of his gold eyes.

"Oh lighten up old man. You know this stuff doesn't even hit me like a normal human anymore." Rooster said with a chuckle.

Touga sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "So you said you know who Grave is working for?"

"Yep I do indeed. Not that Grave likes him much more than we do. Grave is just a hired gun and this guy pays well when you're on his side. In the underground he goes by The Necromancer. Nasty guy, polite, but nasty. Likes to dabble in dark magic. Kind of guy who doesn't stop at a little power. He wants it all. It s one of the reasons I refuse to join him. I don t like to be bossed around by some guy hiding behind people and just pulling strings." Rooster explained as he leaned back on the couch and propped his feet up on Touga's coffee table.

"This does not sound good. Why would he want Lily?" Touga wondered out loud as he tried to ignore the treatment of his poor coffee table.

"Lily?" Rooster asked lost by the use of the name he had not yet heard.

"My daughter and your 'mark' you came here looking for. Do you not remember?" Touga asked back playfully. "Who's showing signs of being old now?"

"Oh shut up. I just didn't know her name yet. I just knew a mark was here not who they were." Rooster said defensively with an eye roll before standing up.

"Speaking of Lily I think I should go see my newest family member for myself." Rooster said with a mischievous look. "How is she fighting wise?"

Touga looked worried for a moment but answered. "She is fast but untrained in any form of combat. So she can dodge well but not attack back with much. I hope to begin training her in the use of her sword soon."

Rooster rolled his eyes. "What is with you guys and swords? I prefer my hands and none of my people-" He was stopped suddenly by a Ninja 3000 sword passing inches from his nose and stabbing in to the wall near him.

Glancing out in the hallway they watched as DJ gave him the finger then wandered off after a cute maid.

Rooster turned back to Touga. "Correction. 'Most' of my people don't use swords."

Touga on the other hand was staring teary eyed at his wall. "Why does every one want to destroy my house?"

"So which room is she in?" Rooster asked snapping Touga out of his sorrows.

"Oh, upstairs fourth door on the right. I think Kouga is in there with her." Touga said focusing back on the present. "Don't hurt her or my house please."

"Who's Kouga?" Rooster paused in the door way.

"Alpha of the wolves here. Been following Lily around like a puppy. Think he is trying to mate my little girl. I wouldn't complain if he got a few bruises." Touga said mischievously. Hey he may like Kouga but that was still his only daughter he was chasing. He could hear Rooster cackling as he went up the stairs.

Lily had just been finishing up when she felt the same odd sensation again. It was stronger this time. She shivered and glanced around.

"Everything okay?" Kouga asked sitting up on her bed.

"I'm not sure. I had that odd feeling again."

After Lily spoke both were surprised by her door banging open and a large unknown male walked in. Kouga jumped up and stood in front of Lily protectively.

"Who the hell are you?! Leave now!" Kouga said getting in a fighting stance.

"No I don't think I will. I need Lily you see." The tall man said grinning and stepping further in the room. Kouga charged forward.

"You seem stressed maybe you should LAY DOWN!" The large male said as Kouga charged him before pulling back a fist and hitting Kouga square in the jaw and knocking him threw the far wall and into the next room.

"Kouga!" Lily said jumping up and backing away from the dangerous male in her room. The male came closer and got into oddly enough a boxing stance. The grin still in place. Lily got ready to dodge or run when she could, but she was tired from staying up all night. She knew she had little chance against this man if Kouga went down so quick.

She could only think of one thing to say before he got to her. "Please don't destroy my computer. It cost a lot of money and time. I built it myself."

She watched in awe as he looked her computer over for a moment. It sat on the huge oak desk that was in her room. He then picked up the whole thing with one hand and moved it to the other side of the room before approaching her again.

The man threw a punch and Lily dodged quickly. This went on for a while, he would throw a punch and she would dodge. She would throw a punch here or there if she saw an opening but it seemed to do little to him. Then he switched pace and went into a Ninjutsu stance and picked up speed. Lily focused on dodging but was becoming confused.

This man had incapacitated Kouga in one hit. Was he playing with her? Looking in his eyes she could see the amusement and intelligence in his eyes. Who was this man? He was smart she could tell. He wasn't like Grave.

She was pulled out of her concentration when he struck out quicker than before and grabbed one of her pony tails. She stopped in her tracks unsure of what to do.

The man began to laugh. "Touga was right you are pretty quick. Need to learn some boxing I think though." He let go of her hair and walked closer to the door.

"Come on Touga and I are discussing the problem with Grave and his boss. I figure you would want to be included in the discussion about you." He said gesturing for her to go first.

Lily hesitated. "Wait who are you and what about Kouga?" She said looking toward the hole in her wall were Kouga lay.

"Pshh the wolf is fine I just knocked him out. He will be up and angry at me in no time." The man said with another loud chuckle before coming over to her again.

"I'm Rooster. Leader of the Lotus of which you belong." Rooster said poking the partially covered mark on her head. "So come on I'm getting bored standing around. Even if it is with a beautiful girl." Rooster said with a wink as he put his hand on her lower back and led her into the hall.

He stopped before the stairs and glanced down at Lily who was confused and blushing at the hand on her lower back. "Oh and if you want a better computer I would go through this guy. He has some awesome skills." He said pulling out a business card from his pocket before continuing to lead the stunned girl to the Sitting room.

Lily's confusion only raised as they passed a man in a motorcycle helmet and leather chasing a giggling maid down the hall. Something did stick out to her as he passed though. Under the smell of leather she could faintly smell that same odd smell that Grave gave off. That mixture of living and dead that she could not figure out.

After they got to the sitting room she was pushed on to the couch and Rooster plopped down beside her. His size almost bouncing her out of her seat. Looking up she saw her father and Sesshomaru sitting nearby in the other chairs.

Rooster seemed to notice also because his grin grew as he looked over at Sesshomaru. "Well hello puppy. Oh look at this I think I have a toy for you." He then pulled a tennis ball from a pocket and waved it in front of him teasingly.

Sesshomaru glared hard at Rooster. "You must have me confused with my little brother. This Sesshomaru is no puppy." It seemed to have no effect on this odd man.

Rooster continued his taunt unconvinced. "Oh I don't know. I think you do want this toy puppy. Fetch!" Rooster then threw it out a nearby open window.

Unsurprisingly Sesshomaru did not chase it, but to Lily's surprise something grey and wearing torn jeans did chase after the ball outside the window. It ran buy growling and dragging two of the gate guards behind it.

Rooster began to laugh again before Touga asked him a question that briefly stopped his laughter. "Where s Kouga?"

"Oh he is taking a nap and um you might want to get a maid to go clean up Lily's room." Rooster said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

Touga held his hand to his forehead waiting for the bad news that he could sense coming. "Why is that?"

"Well Kouga may have broken one of your walls...with his body." He began to laugh again as her father began to cry about people trying to break his house.


	37. Chapter 37

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily was slightly confused about these new people but was trying not to judge them too quickly. If they were her father s allies then they couldn't be all bad...right?

"So you said you know who Grave is working for?" Her father said trying to get the conversation back on track and stop Sesshomaru from attacking this new man. Rooster if she remembered correctly.

"Oh yea, well this guy goes by the Necromancer in the underground. Bad guy. He hired Grave on as muscle. You don't have to worry too much about Grave, he is mostly a distraction. This guy isn't super strong but he is smart. Likes to manipulate things. He does a lot of black market slavery and body part sales. Not sure what he does the rest of the time to mask his profits though." Rooster trailed off with a shrug and Lily remembered her info she had found.

"I might." She said drawing their eyes to her. She blushed slightly. "Well I found a trail from someone trying to hack your systems." She said nodding to Touga. "It traced back to a new big business company run by a mysterious figure head called Mr. N. I found a few files in his documents pointing to some illegal activities and he puts a lot of money into hospitals known for a lot of unexplained deaths and odd activity's. He is also buying up businesses left and right at the moment. The media is calling them the next Tashio inc."

Her father and Sesshomaru nodded thinking over the new information. A bit of worry crossing their eyes. Rooster stared at her with his mischievous grin and nodded before speaking.

"Well you are a smart one aren't you? I'm not the best with technology you see but I suppose I should expect nothing else from the legendary hacker Ivy."

Lily's eyes widened in surprise before looking to her father for an explanation but her father looked just as confused.

"I didn't tell you Lily was Ivy. How did you know?" Her father asked looking at Rooster closely.

Rooster shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky guess that you proved right." He said with a laugh before looking again toward Sesshomaru.

"Speaking of secrets...I found your doll collection puppy." He said smugly.

Sesshomaru did not blink an eye at the accusation. "You have not had the time to even find my room or find these so called dolls you accuse me of having."

The man was not deterred on his mission to annoy her oldest brother though and continued his taunt. "I even found that pretty one in the special case up in your closet, but I am afraid they aren't as pretty any more you see." At this point he pulled out a clump of what seemed to be doll hair from a pocket in his jeans and said. "Their haircuts didn't go as planned."

If you didn't look closely you would not have noticed the very slight widening of Sesshomaru's eyes. He looked at the hair for a moment before standing and heading to the hallway. "This Sesshomaru does not need to subject himself to such idiocy." Then he headed in the direction of his room and Lily was left with the slight wondering question.

'Does my emotionless big brother have a doll collection hidden in his room?'

She was brought back to the person next to her when he burst out laughing. "Pfff bet ya he is heading to check his room hahaha"

Her father had his hand on his head in exasperation. "Can we go back to the subject-?"

Before he could finish Rooster exclaimed loudly and jumped up startling Lily at the suddenness. "I Love This Song!" He then pulled out a boom box from seemingly no were, propped it on his shoulder, and jumped up on the table and began to dance." Lily recognized the tune as 'Play that funky music white boy' and couldn't stop the small amused smile that lit her face.

Her father on the other hand stared at his poor table in horror. Which only increased when the table collapsed under Roosters heavy weight. "My Table! My poor table! You killed it!" Touga began to sob dramatically and Rooster rolled his eyes.

"What it's not my fault your cheap table could not hold all my awesomeness!" He then pulled out some cash and tossed it to her father. "There buy a tougher one." Her father only sobbed harder.

Rooster and her attention was then pulled to the window as a guard began to scream. The grey...person?..who ran buy before after the tennis ball was now chewing on a poor guards head. Rooster put down his boom box and went to the window.

"No! Bad Spike! Drop that you don't know where it has been!" When it did not listen immediately he pulled out a newspaper from a back pocket and waved it threateningly at Spike. "Don't make me use the paper!"

Spike immediately dropped the poor guard on the ground and ran off whimpering much to Lily's confusion. A confusion that only increased when the odd helmet wearing person from before appeared to see about the noise...but he was only wearing one of the maid s outfits for clothes.

Lily looking at the odd man wearing a very short maid outfit could only think of one thing to say.

"Nice legs dude...you shave em'?" She asked with a giggle. He didn't seem fazed and nodded.

"...why?" Lily asked confused after a moment.

"...More aerodynamic..." and with that he started chasing a maid that was wearing his leather gear.

Lily was left wondering what the heck she had gotten in to.


	38. Chapter 38

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily sat next to Rooster on the couch waiting for her father to some out of his odd table depression. It had been fifteen minutes of waiting already and they were growing bored. She thought back to that odd smell she had sensed earlier on Roosters friend and decided to ask. What could it hurt?

"Your friend smells funny!" She blurted out suddenly startling the man next to her. He then looked at her confused.

"I mean.. um.. he smells different. What is he?" She tried again blushing.

He seemed to understand her confusion and smiled before answering. "He is a vampire of course."

"..A vampire?"

"Yep."

"Those exist?"

"Yep."

"...Does that mean Grave is one too?"

"Yep."

"...Wonderful..."

She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts as the couch they sat on flipped backwards when Rooster seemed to spazz out about something. She looked at Rooster after she got her bearings. He seemed to be looking at something intently in the hallway.

"Anyone else see that penguin walk by?!" He asked quickly.

She turned around to look at the hallway and almost fell over in shock. She did indeed see what look like a penguin disappear down the hall. Lily blinked and then rubbed her eyes. 'Is crazy catch-able?' She asked herself. Rooster was looking at her now questioningly and she realized he wanted her answer.

"Yes?" She answered hesitantly.

He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned on the over turned couch. "Oh Good, I thought maybe it was just me. Did you see how orange it was and all that fire coming from its mouth?!" He asked her with a grin. She decided not to answer that she had not seen that part and just smiled.

She looked back to her father who seemed to stop sobbing only to see him studying the two of them.

"You know I did wonder were Lily got her fashion sense." He said looking between her and Rooster. She looked down at what she was wearing. She wore her old jeans, her purple sneakers, a black t-shirt with a smiley face, her bandana, and her leather trench coat. Rooster wore ripped jeans, a muscle tee with some rock band on it, a bandana, and a pair of combat boots. She supposed she did see similarities but did not understand the fascination her father had found in it.

Rooster however seemed to take it as an insult to their fashion sense though and stood quickly from the floor. "Is that an insult old man?! If I had a glove I would slap you with it!" Her father smiled and opened his mouth to tell him he had not meant it as an insult but snapped his mouth shut as Rooster pulled out a metal gauntlet from no were. "This'll work." Rooster said grinning. Her oh so brave father then stood up and ran from the room as quick as his feet would carry him yelling for Kagome to save him.

Lily was then left once again confused and alone in the sitting room. She stood up and fixed the over turned couch and plopped down with a sigh. She opened her eyes that she had not realized she had closed when she felt the couch dip next to her.

Looking over she became stiff as she looked at the face of Spike, the odd...person?... she had seen chewing on a guard. He stared at her for a moment before panting like a dog. With a long tongue hanging down and everything.

'When did he get inside?' She asked herself as she watched him. He seemed to not want to hurt her at the moment and decided to take a chance.

Lily carefully pat him on the head. "Good boy?" She was pleasantly surprised when he reacted happily like a dog that had been praised by a master. Her smile grew and she asked it a question that she was sure would get a good reaction from.

"You hungry boy?" She was rewarded with some happy bouncing and barking. Lily then led her new friend to the kitchen to scare a few cooks and get a snack.

Kagome sat bored on Touga's large bed with her bow as the children continued their game of Go Fish. She was suddenly surprised by Touga yelling and running in and hiding on the other side of the bed she sat on.

"What the!" She stood quickly and looked toward the door as a very large male charge threw holding...a glove? She watched as he charged around the bed toward the hiding Touga before striking him with said glove and sending him flying in to the oh so comfy bed breaking it and stunning Touga.

She raised her bow at the offending male. "Hey!.. I liked that bed!"

He looked at her stunned for a moment before dashing toward the children and picking them all up in one swift motion. "Surrender scary priestess or the children come with me!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she slowly lowered her bow. The man on the other hand did not release them, instead he charged out the door. Kagome followed him quickly.

He ran down the hall toward a man in leather and a motorcycle helmet and tossed Rin to him just as Sesshomaru came around the corner.

"Keep away!" The first man yelled. The man had just enough time to look at Rin then the angry Sesshomaru then run for his life.

Kagome continued to chase the first man that held Shippo and Penny as he headed toward the kitchen. He ran in and she could see Lily and some odd grey man sitting on the floor eating beef jerky with no cooks in sight. The first man quickly tossed Penny toward the grey man and yelled once again. "Keep away!" and continued on.

Kagome had enough time to see Lily give chase as the grey man ran off with a laughing Penny in his arms as she continued to chase the first man and curse Touga for not helping her and letting these people in.

She did not seem to realize that the children were all laughing and so was the strange man she was chasing.

Lily jogged after Spike as he ran with little Penny. He was not very fast. She could easily catch him but she could tell they were just having fun and she just wanted to make sure the odd dog man did not get carried away while holding Penny.

He ran on all fours down a long hall toward the back of the house with Penny clinging tightly over his shoulder to not fall of in his haste. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the floor intently.

Lily approached slowly. "What's up?"

He then began to scratch threw the carpeted ground as Penny adjusted herself to ride on the odd man s back instead of leaning over his shoulder.

"Um dad gets all weird when people destroy his house.." Lily said to Spike.

He stopped his scratching suddenly and let out a loud howl/whine that temporarily stunned Lily and Penny with its loudness.

Kagome had followed the large man through the hole down stairs and was now back upstairs chasing the big man. She could see Sesshomaru up ahead still chasing the smaller man from before. His eyes red and his stripes on his face jagged in his anger.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from down stairs that stopped them all in their tracks. The big man handed Shippo back to her as he ran down the stairs. She watched as the smaller man tossed Rin to Sesshomaru before following.

Touga appeared from their room moments later and ran down the stairs also. Kagome followed confused and worried, followed quickly by a much calmer Sesshomaru.

Lily was startled slightly by the sudden appearance of Rooster followed shortly by the others. She watched as Rooster studied what Spike was doing before pulling back a large fist and slamming it into the spot on the floor.

The floor collapsed quickly and for a moment the only thing that was heard was "My floor!" as the dust cleared.

When the dust settled and they could look at the hole in the floor a gasp came quickly from the mouths of both Lily and Kagome.

There in the whole was Grave smiling up at them, but his eyes held an odd red hue that was not there before when Lily had seen him. It made a shiver run down her spine and her hair stand on end.

Lily saw no more though as Rooster ordered Dj to get the girls and children to safety. Next thing she knew she was being shoved in a closet with three scared children and one angry and cussing Kagome as Dj blocked the door with his body.


	39. Chapter 39

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily sat in the closet trying to block Rin and Penny's ears from the mass of bad words Kagome apparently new well. She was not as worried about blocking Shippo's ears. He had traveled with Kagome and Inuyasha for a long time and you know how fast children pick up things you don't want them to.

"You sons of bitches! Let us out of this fucking closet! We can help fight too you know! etc. etc cuss words etc." Kagome yelled as she beat on the door that Dj stood on the other side of.

Kagome stopped then and got a smile on her face. The smile made a shiver run up Lily's spine at the site.

'No wonder all these guys seem slightly afraid of Kagome from time to time.'

Kagome looked down at her hand and seemed to focus on it. It began to glow with her holy powers. Lily scooted back some pulling the children back further with her. She didn't think Kagome would ever intentionally hurt them but better safe than sorry.

Kagome swung back her hand and punched the center of the door. It did nothing to the door but you could hear a pained gasp and a quick movement from Dj on the other side. Kagome began to laugh but stopped when odd symbols appeared on the door sealing them in more.

Lily gave I light glare to Kagome who began to cuss at the vampire all anew. She could hear Dj chuckling on the other side.

The males stood ready and tense as Grave jumped out of the hole in the floor. Oddly he did not speak as he usually would. He just waited.

Spike stuck first charging at the intruder. He did well and got many good bites in before Grave got a hold of his chain and began to swing him like a flail. Rooster and Touga dodged the Spike flail as best they could, it was quickly becoming bloody and odd shaped from hitting everything in the room. Sesshomaru tried to grab the chain by the end near Spike as it swung close to him to try and free their ally and disarm their opponent.

He managed to grab it but was quickly kicked by Grave into a nearby wall with the unmoving Spike.

Rooster seeing his ...um...seeing Spike on the ground unmoving and being the kind of person that even in the most tense of moments has to cause havoc, pointed at him and yelled as loud as he could. "OH MY GOD! SPIKE IS DEAD!"

Touga looked over only to see him still smiling and not looking upset at all.

"OH MY GOD! SPIKE IS DEAD!"

After the loud exclamation all the children burst into tears, followed by a slowly tearing up Lily and a worried Kagome. All that was heard from Dj on the outside was a scoff and what sounded like him shaking his head at Rooster.

Touga charged at the raging Grave and tried to grapple him as he headed toward Sesshomaru and Spike. Grave spun around to face him and they ended up locking arms, pushing each other back and forth as each tried to get control of the other.

Touga glanced at his oldest as he worked himself from the rubble. "Go wake Inuyasha and Kouga! NOW!"

Sesshomaru ran from the room knowing better then to argue with his father while in battle. Rooster charged forward to attack Grave while he was semi immobile.

Sesshomaru ran past Dj in the hall and headed toward the nurse room they had put the unconscious pair. Dj seeing Sesshomaru dash down the hall went to help Rooster down stairs.

He came around the corner pulling his sword from under his trench and met the eyes of the other vampire in the room. He had one thought before his mind went blank.

'Oh fuck.'

Rooster was knocked back with a hard elbow to the jaw dislocating it and causing some serious pain. He almost missed the sword arcing down at him. He dodged and spun to see an out of control Dj swinging at him and began to curse as he fought one of his own.

Touga was still arm locked with Grave. He pulled back his head dodging a bite aimed at his neck. Touga began to growl as his temper slipped and a snout began to form on his face.

"Go ahead and bite me fucker! It will be the last thing you ever do!" He yelled as the acid that ran threw his blood stream began to drip from his fanged snout.

It burned the vampire s arms and hands, but he did not react. No matter where they hit him he did not react.

Rooster getting tired of trying not to injure his own lotus member lost his temper and swung back his massive fist.

"Fuck this!"

Hitting Dj right in the helmet. It cracked and shattered as Dj went flying back in to a nearby wall. He fell unconscious and was stuck in to the brick. Rooster then spun towards the grappled pair just in time to see Touga rear his head back and head butt Grave.

Both stumbled from the hard hit, losing the lock they had on each other s arms.

Rooster watched as Graves eyes cleared and he shook his head. He glanced around the room before that odd smile lit his face.

"Hey I made it in! Now time for my sinister plan!" He then pulled out a fake French mustache, ripped off his outer clothes revealing striped burglar gear underneath, and pulling out a large burlap sack, before sneaking horribly away down the hall past a very confused Touga and a laughing Rooster.

Lily and Kagome heard the silence down stairs and waited for the men to come open the door. Surely the men had beaten Grave and he had run off like before. What else could have happened?

Both females breathed a sigh of relief when the door swung open. They were blinded for a moment by the bright hallway light. The moment was short lived though as Lily was pulled from the closet and shoved in a bag. She began to struggle in it as Kagome charged at Grave but was quickly shoved back in to the closet. The door slammed shut and Grave spun around to the nearest window, leaping out running toward the front gate.

The guards spotting him quickly got in his was pointing rifles at him. One stepped forward and spoke. "Stop right there Grave. We have got you surrounded. Drop the bag!" They did not expect him to listen but figured it was there job to try.

Oddly enough he did. Grave dropped the bag the ground and threw his hands in to the air. "OW!" was all that was heard from the bag as Grave began to rant.

"Blast foiled again! But I shall return my treasure!" He twirled his fake mustache and dashed away in to the night leaving some confused guards in his wake.

Touga looked over at the still chuckling Rooster after his snout returned to normal and his brain caught up to what just happened.

"What just happened?" Touga asked quickly.

Rooster looked at him still chuckling. "Well I believe that was the Necromancer trying to control Graves mind. It explains the odd switch in personalities, but you bump to the noggin must have knocked out the mind control. *Snort*"

"And what was with Dj?"

"Well I had not considered that Grave is a high vampire. They have the ability to control less powerful vampires. Grave is not the type to use that power but the Necromancer is and took over DJ's mind too." He seemed slightly angry about this.

Touga nodded in understanding before he seemed to remember something. "Wait were did Grave go?!" He eyes widened as he looked around the room.

Rooster chuckling stopped as his eyes too widened and they dashed from the room in search of the missing maniac. They were stopped when a knock came from the front door. Touga flung open the door scaring the two guards carrying a moving burlap sack in their grasp.

"Um sir.. we.. um..C-caught Grave trying to.. leave the premises with this..s-sir." One Guard said shakily.

Rooster reached past Touga grabbing the sack with one hand and slammed the door in the two guard s faces with the other. They looked wearily at the sack for a moment unsure whether to open it or not before a voice rang out from inside.

"Can you guys please let me out!? This thing is really itchy!" Lily spoke slightly angrily from inside. I mean wouldn't you be after being thrown in to an itchy bag.

Rooster quickly tore open the bag and pulled her out. After he set her down Lily began to squirm and scratch at her arms when she felt something scratching at her leg. Glancing down she saw Spike trying to help her scratch her leg. She pat him on the head with a relieved smile. She looked at Rooster after a moment of thought.

"I thought you yelled that Spike was dead? He looks completely unharmed." She asked scratching Spike behind the ear while his foot twitched and he panted. Touga looked confused at Spike also. The last time he had seen him he had been a misshapen pile of blood and mush.

"Oh yea that was a joke. Spike is a regenerator. He's fine." Rooster said with a laugh at his funny joke. Lily glared slightly at the bigger man. She had not found it funny.

Suddenly there was loud yelling from up the stairs. "Someone better let me out of the fucking closet!" Touga's eyes widened as he rushed up the stairs to release the angry Kagome. While Rooster and Lily went to pry the unconscious Dj from the brick wall in the hallway.


	40. Chapter 40

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily and Rooster had just pried Dj from the wall and set him down near the gaping hole in the floor. He definitely looked pretty banged up from what little she could see of him but so did Rooster and her Father.

She looked Rooster over and noticed his jaw looked odd. Looking closer it almost seemed not hinged on right. He was staring down at the hole Grave had appeared threw.

"Um Rooster?" Lily called hesitantly.

"Hmm?" He answered still looking in to the darkness.

"Y-your um jaw looks kind of funny. Are you okay?" Lily asked slowly coming closer.

He finally looked up at her in confusion before reaching up and touching his jaw. Lily watched as he flinched slightly before grabbing his jaw firmer and forcing it back in to place with a crack. Lily flinched at the noise.

"Ow, dang Grave has a mean right hook. Forgot about that one." He said as he flexed his jaw. "We are going to have some nice bruises tomorrow." He said almost happily as he looked back down.

"Hey you got that night vision thing going on right?" He asked looking back at Lily.

"...Yea?" She said unsure.

He then grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to the hole in the floor. "Good, I can't see much down there. What do you see?"

Lily leaned down to get a good look in to the hole. "It looks like Dad's basement. There are boxes and food but there looks like there is a big hole in one corner. I can't see very far in but it looks deep." Lily said after standing back up.

Rooster seemed to think for a moment. "He must have dug his way in then. Maybe threw the sewers? Maybe we can use this to our advantage." He then reached in to his pocket and pulled something out.

From what Lily could see it was brown and moving. She backed up a step much to Roosters amusement. He opened his hand and there sat a rat. Then he leaned close and spoke to it.

"Alright Splinter you go down that hole and back track Grave's trail for me. If he did what I think he might have he might lead us right in to the Necromancer's house." With that Splinter dashed down the hole and in to the dark.

Lily stared at Rooster for a moment before she could not resist asking any more.

"Did you have a rat in your pocket this whole time?" Lily asked slightly grossed out.

Rooster looked at her grinning. "Yes and his name is Splinter. Don't be rude."

"How do you keep so many odd things in your pockets?" Lily asked him quickly. The question had been bothering her sense he pulled out the boom box from no were.

Rooster burst out laughing. "I think you may be the only person to ever ask!" He wiped a stray tear from his eye as he calmed down. "I use magic on all my pockets in my clothes to make them infinitely bigger. I just think of what I want from my pocket and there it is. Bang! No bags, no time. No crushed items." He ended with a quick hand motion and a smile.

"Don't tell anyone though. I like the faces of shock they make." He winked and walked down the hallway toward were she could hear her father and Kagome.

She was about to follow when movement from Dj stopped her. She had almost forgotten he was still there.

He groaned and attempted to sit up. She walked over to assist awkwardly. He seemed like an okay guy but she didn't know him as well as the others yet and always felt odd touching people.

He coughed inside the broken helmet as he finally got himself sitting. Then groaned and spoke quietly.

"I remember now why I don't spar with Rooster any more. Fuck." He then reached up and pulled of the shattered helmet and tossed it behind him in the rubble.

He had long dark blue hair that fell down past his shoulders and delicate features with long pointed ears. Longer then her fathers or Sesshomaru's were. The look reminded her of something she couldn't place but she lost her thought process when she saw his eyes. They were completely white. He was blind. She fought not to gasp at the realization and insult him.

He seemed to sense her reaction and confusion even though he could not see her face. He tilted his head toward her and spoke softly.

"Yes I am blind. It happened before I became a vampire. I was an elf you see...one of the last... I was at my family's farm when we were attacked.. I was left alive but dying slowly on the floor when a vampire found me. It was an easy choice at that point. Die and not get revenge or become a vampire and avenge my family."

Lily felt sad at the tale. He had not needed to share something so personal with her. She wanted to comfort him but did not know how. She was always had been awkward socially.

He seemed to once again sense her feelings. "Don't feel too bad." He said pulling a new helmet from inside his jacket. It had a large mouth across the front. She could see wires hanging inside. He pulled out one with an ear bud and put it in his ear before slipping on the helmet.

"You see sense I am an elf and a vampire my hearing is very good, but being blind makes it even more so. I am also into technology myself, like you, so I did some tweaking to my helmet to boost my senses too. My hearing is so good that I can hear a fly fart a mile away." He ended with a chuckle. "So I don't really need to see. I can tell what s going on without my eyes. It does not bother me."

Dj then carefully stoop up from the ground and dusted himself off before heading in the direction of the sitting room. He stopped when she didn't follow. "Well come on. We don't want them planning without us do we?" He said with a chuckle.

Lily hurriedly followed. He did have a point.

They walked in to the Sitting room to see Touga weeping in a corner. It seems he finally realized how many things were broken in his house during the fight. It already seemed like Kagome had healed him up though. She was still muttering angrily as she healed Rooster.

'That's Kagome for you. Even when angry she still can't leave some one hurt.' Lily thought with a smile.

Rooster sat on the floor as Kagome healed him. He seemed to be teaching the kids poker and, much to Lily's amusement, he seemed to be getting his butt whooped by them judging by his lack of clothing and the children's piles of poker chips.

Spike also seemed to be trying to play and by trying to play I mean he was eating cards and watching with Penny on his lap. Lily let a small snort of amusement at the site.

'One large dangerous dog man tamed by one tiny bunny wolf. Kind of fits.'

Rooster stood suddenly pouting. He then pointed at Shippo. "No one can be this good. Your cheating aren't you!?"

Shippo gave him his best innocent look. "No of course not Mr. Rooster."

Rooster s nose crinkled at the use of Mr. and reached down and picked up Shippo by his tail before gently shaking him. Lily watched as cards fell from him and he gave Rooster his most apologetic look.

Rooster scoffed before dropping him and taking back his clothes. She watched as an ace fell out of Rooster s shirt as he slipped it back on. Shippo stared at the older male wide eyed after but all Rooster did was wink and laugh.

Lily eyes were drawn to the hallway as Sesshomaru came in followed by two very angry, tired, wet males. Kouga and Inuyasha were soaked from head to toe in what she hoped was water. Sesshomaru must have been put in charge of waking them from their forced naps.

They had no time to adjust to the people in the room before Rooster walked up to them and put them both in head locks under each arm and pulled them in to the room. Dj just shook his head next to her at the antics of his boss.

"Well look at the sleeping beauties! You two missed all the fun you know!" Rooster said with a chuckle as if he and Touga hadn't gotten bruised up by a maniac.

Both males struggled to get free but Rooster seemed to not even notice the struggle. Inuyasha began to cuss loudly. "Who the fuck are you?! Let me go dammit!"

Rooster did not answer and his grin never fell. Kouga was growling but not yelling yet. He stilled however when he locked eyes with a slightly giggling Lily. Lily blushed as their eyes locked and Kouga grinned forgetting his current predicament.

Rooster glanced at the male who stopped moving and followed the wolf s grinning gaze to a blushing Lily. He briefly tightened his hold on the male bringing his attention back to him.

Rooster gave the wolf a big grin before speaking. "Uh-uh, no dirty thoughts. She belongs to me." He said with a laugh.

Kouga's eyes tinted red at the claim and he mustered enough power to get loose of the hold. He stood quickly in front of the huge man. "Who are you?! Last I remember was you charging in to Lily's room and knocking me threw a wall!"

Rooster roll his eyes at the wolf s anger. "I get knocked threw walls all the time. It's not that bad." He said pointing to a huge wall Grave had made tossing him earlier.

Kouga looked at the huge hole going outside a moment before looking back at him. "The walls around Lily's room were brick and reinforced with magic! It's not nothing!"

Rooster seemed to consider his words a moment before shrugging. "I suppose that would explain why you were a knocked out so long. I thought you were just weak."

Kouga stared at the big man in awe. 'Who the hell is this guy!?'

Inuyasha bounced up from were Rooster had finally dropped him and voiced his thoughts. "Who The Fuck Is This Guy!?"

Rooster swung around to face him grin still in place. "I, dear puppy, am the great and powerful Rooster!" *strikes pose* *sparkle sparkle*

*Blank stares*

"Leader and boss of the Lotus clan!"

*More blank stares*

*sigh*

Rooster then reached over tugging Lily forward. She gave a squeak of surprise. Kouga and Inuyasha gave a growl at the movement. Rooster pulled back a piece of Lily's hair revealing the symbol of the lotus and moon there.

"Lotus clan. See? Understand?" Rooster said pointing to the mark and watched as the pieces fell together in the males minds. Both looked a mix of angry and scared. Lily was bound as a pack member to follow this man and they could not change it.

Rooster watched their reactions and the grin came back. "You know what? I don't think you guys like me much."

Without giving them a chance to respond he spun toward the sniffy Touga. "Old man! Were you keep your alcohol?"

Touga stood up quickly seeming to forget his previous depression. "I'm not old! We are the same age! I keep it in the basement!"

Rooster getting the info he wanted ignored the rest and walked in to the hallway and instead of using the basement door jumped through the large hole in the floor.

He appeared a few minutes later holding a whole crate of whiskey and a keg. He walked up to the stunned younger males and forced a bottle of whiskey at each of them.

He also offered one to her and Dj but they both declined the offer. Touga and Kagome also declined along with Sesshomaru who said he only drank sake. Which resulted in much taunting from Rooster.

Roughly two hours later Lily looked up from her book at the sound of Rooster standing up from his arm wrestling match with Touga. He seemed to have won much to Touga's disappointment.

Rooster seemed to be swaying slightly, but she was not surprised. He had finished two crates of whiskey and a whole keg by himself. She looked over at Kouga and Inuyasha only to see them both drooling on the couch.

That confused her a bit. She had only seen them drink one bottle each and demons were supposed to have very high tolerances. Kagome and Sesshomaru had taken the kids to their beds soon after the drinking began and had not come back.

Spike had wandered off earlier bored and she was not sure where he went. Dj sat near the window seemingly immobile, but Lily had a feeling he was playing with one of the electronics in his helmet.

Rooster spoke loudly suddenly startling her out of her observations. "You know what?! We should stop waiting around for Grave to attack or the Necromancer to come up with a plan! We should take the fight to him before he can come up with something!

Touga after a moment of thought nodded in agreement. "I agree but I'm afraid we have no info on him or even know where he lives. I won t risk my packs lives without a plan to back it up."

"I totally have a plan!" Rooster said smugly.

"And what is that?" Touga asked doubtfully.

"We blow up his house!" Rooster answered proudly.

"...That's not exactly a plan... We still don't know where he lives or even have any one here who knows how to use explosives."

Lily tentatively raised her hand. "Um I know where he lives."

Rooster pointed proudly over at her. "At least SHE is being helpful Mr. Party Pooper. Plus I got a guy who does explosives! I'll call him over!"

Rooster pulled out a phone and walked out in to the hall. Touga sighed and held a hand to his head and Dj let out a chuckle.


	41. Chapter 41

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

It was about twenty minutes later that Rooster's 'explosives expert' showed up. Lily knew it when he showed up because he walked in threw the large hole in the wall.

Not to mention this guy could only be someone Rooster sent for. He looked to be an average size human with red curly hair, freckles and green eyes. He wore what she suspected was a mechanics jump suit, a plaid jacket, and some odd fuzzy brown hat.

He walked through the hole in the wall all smiles and happiness like it was a normal thing, but considering he works for Rooster? ...Maybe it is normal to him?

"How's it going, eh?" He asked with a dopey smile.

Lily could almost feel the sweat drop forming. 'Was that supposed to be a Canadian accent?'

Touga looked up seeming to finally notice the new comer. He stood up quickly and for a moment she thought he was going to question the man who just waltzed in to his home right past the guards outside but no.

"Oh my gosh! When did that hole get there?!" He said looking near tears again. "And does no one use the front door anymore?!" He asked going back to his corner of woe.

She knew it was his corner of woe because he had hung a little sign next to it and put down tissues. *Sigh*

Rooster stood up to great the new man. "Sup Chad. Oh and the hole got there when Grave threw me through your wall earlier. Don't you remember? I certainly do!" He said rubbing a spot on his head.

She watched as Chad walked up to her father and began to try and comfort him. "It will be okay, eh. I understand. I lost my best friend recently, eh. His name was Jeff." He began to weep next to Touga at this point and pulled of his fuzzy hat. "So I made him in to a hat so he would always be with me!"

Touga and Lily stared at the hat for a moment in horror before he continued. "He was such a good beaver!" Lily breathed a sigh of relief while her father began to weep with the man.

"That's so touching!" Touga said hugging Chad. They wept together for a moment while Rooster laughed and Lily facepalmed

Chad suddenly leaped to his feet next to Touga, his finger pointed toward the sky. "I vow to my new friend here, that I will not leave until I have fixed his house!"

Lily blinked in shock, Dj seemed to be ignoring every one, Rooster was practically on the floor gasping for air laughing, and her father jumped up with the same enthusiasm as Chad. "You would do that for me?!"

Chad turned and clapped Touga on the shoulder. "Of course what are friends for, eh?"

Touga stared at the man starry eyed. "I think I love you."

Chad turned from Touga with a smile and walked outside to a van that she had not noticed before. She sweat dropped when she saw him open the back doors and saw the large maple leaf painted badly on the side.

She turned to Rooster. "Is Chad really Canadian or faking?" She asked honestly curious.

Rooster sat up still grinning. "I honestly have no idea. I've never been able to figure that out either. I have to say if he is not, he is very committed to the act."

Touga finally left his corner and sat in his chair. "Alright so what is our plan now that Chad is here?" He asked seemingly finally getting serious again.

Rooster stood up slightly swaying and came toward Touga before he seemed to freeze as if he realized something. He turned and strode toward were Inuyasha and Kouga lay unconscious and picked up one of the bottles they had drank from.

Some still sat in the bottom and he took a small sniff. His eyes widened slightly at whatever he smelled and he turned toward Touga. "I knew something was wrong. I never get drunk that easy!"

Lily's eyes widened in shock thinking over how much he had drank earlier.

"Someone poisoned your alcohol Touga, but who..?" He seemed to trail of in thought.

Touga's eyes grew dark with anger and he went off to order a maid to check all the food and drinks in the house for poisons. He sent another to check the children to make sure they had not consumed anything dangerous.

Lily looked worriedly over at her twin and Kouga. "They aren't dying are they?"

Rooster glanced up at her broken from his deep thinking. "No they will be fine. They are big boys. This was just meant to weaken us and make us easy targets."

He went back to pacing back and forth when something seem to strike him. He quickly dodged a tennis ball and seemed to ignore its appearance and turned to her.

"The penguin!"

*confused look*

"The penguin we saw earlier! Walking down the hall! It appeared right before Grave did. It must have come in with him to poison our supplies while we were distracted with Grave! All the staff scattered as soon as the fighting started so no one would have seen it."

Lily slowly nodded thinking it over. It made some sense and did make her feel less crazy about seeing a penguin walk down the hall.

Touga reappeared a moment later and Rooster turned to him quickly as he entered.

"The Necromancer is definitely planning something. We need to move soon. What s our plan of attack?"

Touga thought for a moment. "First we need to try and get some kind of map of his home. Then we need to think about his security, both guards and systems."

"I can try to get you some blueprints of his house." Lily offered from her spot on the couch.

"Good, once we get those we can make a plan of action going in. I don't think the guards will be too much trouble but I don't know about the alarms." Touga said to Rooster.

Rooster looked over at the silent Dj. "Usually Dj takes out security systems for us but I don't need a repeat of what Grave did before to him if he is in the house. That would leave out Spike too."

Touga looked confused. "What about Spike?"

"Well Spike is a regenerator. So he is not fully alive and with the Necromancers ability to manipulate undead I don't think it would be a good idea to bring them along. They will have to stay and guard the mansion."

They seemed to think pacing back and forth past each other before Rooster looked over at Lily.

"Lily you are Ivy right?" Rooster asked coming closer.

"Yea?" Lily answered unsure of where he was going with this.

"Why don't we have Lily disarm the systems? She is a hacker." He said looking at Touga.

Touga wasted no time in answering. "That would be too dangerous! Lily has no skills in fighting. What if she were attacked during the fight?"

Rooster thought his points over for a moment before grinning. "I'll just train her then."

Touga sputtered for a moment. "We don't have the time to train her right now and with the attacks happening randomly now we won t know if she is being watched during her training."

Rooster came up and put a calming hand on Touga's shoulder. "Calm down old man, I've got a plan!"

Touga put his hand on his forehead. "Oh no, not another plan."

"Shh, it s a good one this time! I sneak away with a disguised Lily and take her to my training grounds. I would only need about four days to get her trained there. We just would need someone here pretending to be Lily."

Lily raised an eyebrow as she thought of them trying to dress Inuyasha up as her. They ignored the burst of giggles from her direction.

"The only people skinny enough to pull it off are Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Dj." Rooster said tilting his head.

Touga shook his head. "Kagome would be noticed missing immediately, the children would notice it was her right away, and Sesshomaru is far too tall to pull it off."

Rooster looked over at Dj with a grin. "Dj how tall are you?"

Dj looked up wearily. "5'6"

"Lily?"

"um, 5'4 or 5'5. I haven't measured myself in years." She answered with a blush.

Rooster's grin only grew as he looked between Dj and her. "Well you guys are about the same build and height...You both wear long trench coats.. and you both are the tech heads of the groups."

Dj looked up at Rooster. "No."

20 minutes later

"I hate all of you." Dj said slipping on Lily's leather trench after taking off his own helmet and leather gear.

"Oh quit your whining. You are just going to wear her coat and hide in her room looking for those blueprints. It's not like I am making you wear her underwear." Rooster said from the door way of Lily's room.

He looked over at the blushing Lily holding DJ's clothes. "Well go ahead and change. The sooner we head out the less people are likely to notice the switch. We don't want your brothers or Kouga noticing you missing yet."

Lily looked between the two men blushing. "I am not changing with you both in the room."

Rooster blinked for a moment then broke in to a perverted grin before Dj got up and slammed the door in his face. "OW!" Was heard from the other side, then the sound of Rooster going down the stairs.

Lily watched as Dj sat down at her computer and began to type.

"U-um?"

"I'm blind. I can't see you naked anyway and I am not facing you."

"...How do you see the computer screen?" Lily asked after a moment.

"Usually my helmet translates the screen for me and tell me what I am looking at, but you have that so I have to use my back up." He pulled a small device from his ear and held it up for her to see.

She nodded after looking it over. She was impressed. She still decided to change in her closet though just to make her feel better.

She walked up behind Dj after coming out in his gear and helmet. "Okay what buttons do what so I don't blow myself up."

He turned towards her and she saw that he had tied a bandana over his eyes to hide them. She did not comment. It was not her business if he hid them.

"The ones in the helmet are mostly voice activated. Oh don't sign me out of the internet or email. I am downloading something." He reached forward and pulled open the trench and pointed to a row of buttons on the inside. "These ones here are elemental resistance. You know fire, ice, etc. This one is a cloaking and this one is a self-cleaning for if I get blood or something on it."

Lily nodded in understanding and tried not to think too hard on the uses of that last button.

"Oh and I need this." He said reaching and grabbing the sword that was attached to the other side of the coat.

Lily jumped slightly at the fast movement and how close he was. She fought down her blush and turned to grab her own sword from her bed and put it in place of his.

Before she walked out to meet Rooster and leave she turned to Dj. "Um Dj?"

"Hmm?" He said once again facing towards her computer.

"Just a heads up sense your being me and all. Penny calls me Mom from time to time. So uh try and be nice to her okay?.. and.. uh ...y-you um m-might... h-have a few problems with Kouga .. Flirting with you! Okay bye!" She said the end in a rush and ran from the room.

*sigh*

She found Rooster in the hallway near the large hole in the floor.

"How do you feel about sewers?" He said looking at her.

Lily shrugged trying not to speak till after they left the house. She and Dj may both be quiet but he did not sound like a girl.

"Good." Rooster said with a laugh before jumping in the hole. Lily followed with a shake of her head and a sigh.


	42. Chapter 42

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily felt a little guilty as she followed Rooster down the sewer tunnels. She didn't like not telling Kouga and the others that she was leaving to train.

She understood Touga's and Roosters need for secrecy and yea, they probably would have thrown a fit about her traveling alone with Rooster too, but still. She did not even get to say bye or anything.

Lily shook her head trying to think of something else. Like how she was so glad that this helmet had blocked a portion of her ability to smell what's around her. Because Oh My God it smelled nasty down here!

She did not know how Rooster seemed completely unaffected. In fact he seemed almost comfortable in the sewers.

She tensed as she felt movement approaching, but calmed when she saw Rooster lean down and pick up Splinter from the floor and put him on his shoulder.

The rat squeaked in its master s ear quickly for a short period of time before disappearing into a pocket in his jeans.

"You speak rat?" Lily asked ignoring the slight shiver at the thought of a rat crawling over you that had just been running threw a sewer.

"Yea picked it up when I was a kid. Comes in handy when gathering info." He said with a laugh.

'What kind of kid picks up talking to rats?' Lily thought to herself, but asked a different question instead trying to not seem insulting.

"So what did Splinter say?" She asked coming up to walk beside him.

Rooster smiled at the use of the rat's name instead of the usual 'it' that he usually was called by people. "He said that there is a small drain in the Necromancers basement that Grave slipped into the sewers through and is relatively unguarded. It's our best chance of getting in unseen to start out attack."

Lily nodded agreeing with him although she was not thrilled at the idea of another trek through the sewers.

Lily fell back behind once again. She could think of nothing else to say and had begun to feel awkward. She followed behind for a while before a thought struck her and she smiled.

She began to hum the theme song to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and, as she suspected, after hearing it Rooster let out a loud laugh before singing along to her humming.

At the end of their duet he turned slightly to look at her. "You know most people never guess why I named my rat Splinter."

Lily giggled. "I can't imagine why. That show rocks."

Rooster gave out another amused chuckle. "I know right!"

A few hours later they emerged from a drainage pipe on the beach. Lily gratefully took in the clean beach air as Rooster chuckled. Amused at her suffering in the sewer.

"So now what? Isn't your place on the main land?" Lily asked after catching her breath.

Rooster nodded. "We are going to get a boat." He said walking toward a dark pear filled with speed boats.

Lily's eyes widened but she followed none the less. "You know stealing is bad right?" She whispered to him.

His smile grew as he answered. "We are not stealing. We are borrowing without asking."

Lily scoffed at his answer and shook her head. They jumped carefully into an empty speed boat and untied it.

Rooster pushed of the peer and waited till they had a good distance from it before starting the motor. He sped off quickly and Lily almost lost her footing.

Lily sat down in a chair carefully. She did not want to fall off the boat. She did not need to hear the teasing that would come from Rooster if she did.

After about an hour of the bumpy travel Lily was beginning to feel nauseous. She was so preoccupied trying to keep her lunch down that she almost did not notice when Rooster stopped the boat and shut off all the lights.

Lily looked at him wearily. "Rooster? What are you doing?" She asked him. Her previous nausea forgotten.

He pulled out a small device from his pocket. It looked like a small box with nothing but a red button. He pushed it before plopping on to his back on the floor and closing his eyes.

"We are waiting for our ride." He said with a smile.

"Our ride?" Lily asked confused.

"Yea, I mean riding this thing the whole way would take forever and we don't have that kind of time. Not to mention it sounds really boring. So I called my ride." He explained with a chuckle.

It was about thirty minutes later of silence and rocking that she heard the noise. She watched as Rooster stood with his usual grin. He had been so silent during their wait she thought he had fallen asleep but apparently not.

Lily stood carefully, not trusting the rocking boat, and glanced around for the source of the sound. She saw the search light first before anything else. It was a small light. Just enough to illuminate the boat and let them see the rope that was lowered from the hovering craft.

After her eyes adjusted she stared up in awe. "You have an Apache helicopter?!" She asked stunned and trying to be heard of the blades above them.

Rooster laughed as he began to climb the rope. "Please an Apache?! I have seven!"

Lily climbed up after in stunned silence. When she came to the door Rooster gave her a hand in and she looked around in awe. It was all shiny and the seats were leather. She glanced up to the cockpit unable to see the pilot but staring enviously at the technology and buttons.

Rooster flopped down in a comfy leather seat and waved a hand at her. "Go ahead and look ya big nerd. I swear you and Dj are so weird."

Lily let out an excited squeal that made Rooster chuckle before dashing to look at the front. She looked around eagerly, mumbling to herself as she looked, excited and inspired by the awesome machine.

She glanced at the pilot after it hit her what she must look like but her eyes only widened more with excitement after she looked.

'Oh my gosh! A robot! An actual autopilot! Literally!' She squealed at the sight and began to inspect it carefully. Another chuckle came from the back.

"I'm sure DJ will take your reaction as a compliment!" Rooster called with another chuckle.

She was briefly brought out of her inspection and leaned out of the cockpit before speaking. "DJ did all this?" She asked in awe.

"Well he didn't make the plane, but he did make the autopilot for it and the button for me to call it to be were I need it. Don't have to worry about a gabby pilot telling anyone were I am to the wrong people you see." He answered with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her inspection in excitement. It was going to be a long flight and she was going to take advantage of it.


	43. Chapter 43

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

It was a few hours later they began to approach a large home sitting on beach front property. It was nice looking surprisingly. After having known Rooster for a little while she did not expect him to have a nice looking normal home.

They landed on the landing pad on the roof of the home and jumped out. Lily looked around as the Apache lifted off and Rooster fiddled with a trap door. On one side of the home was a beautiful beach that seemed to go for miles in either direction along the ocean without someone bothering it. On the other side was a small field full of grass before a tree line appeared and then the forest beyond seemed to stretch as far as she could see.

Lily turned her attention toward Rooster who finally located the trap door. Her attention was caught by a noise after a moment. She had thought at first it was just the Apache but as she looked around the Apache was no were in sight.

The noise was loud and vibrated through her. It reminded her of those people who put a bunch of money in to their stereos in their cars and would blast it at all times. What was that noise called again... Base! It was base! Why would she be hearing and feeling base on the roof of Rooster's home?

"Um Rooster?" She asked as he finally got the trap door unstuck. It opened with a pop and she heard Rooster mutter about oiling the thing more before he turned his attention to her.

"Hmm?"

"Um What s with the noise?"

He looked confused for a moment before seeming to understand her question. "Oh that's just the party going on down stairs."

"P-party!? B-but you just got h-here and you didn't tell anyone you were c-coming." She stuttered confused and a bit put off by the thought of how many people could be in the house she was about to enter.

"The party s at my house never stop! Even when I leave! I got bouncers and a bar down there too. I make a lot of money at my clubs." He said proudly with a chuckle before dropping down in to the house.

'So much for Rooster having a normal home like I thought.'

Lily looked at the trap door as if it was going to eat her alive but jumped down after a holler from Rooster to hurry up.

She jumped down in to what seemed to be a dojo much to her pleasure. There were training mats and some weights here and there. The walls were bare of any decorations. There was a door cracked open that seemed to lead to a bedroom. All and all the room was surprisingly simple.

She noticed something after a minute. She couldn't hear the music from down stairs anymore! She looked at Rooster in confusion only to see him feeling along one wall looking for something.

"W-what happened to the music?" Lily asked quietly hoping she was not messing with what little concentration Rooster seemed to possess.

"I sound proof my dojo and my bedroom's in all my homes. I don't like people listening in to what I might be doing or saying in my rooms and while I love the sound of my clubs it is kind of hard to sleep and meditate with it blasting." He said never looking away from his work.

Lily was silent after his answer. 'OK do not want to think about what people would hear in Rooster's bedroom and Rooster meditates?! Did not expect that one.'

She heard a sound of triumph come from Rooster and saw him hit a spot on the wall with his fist. She heard a pop and a crack and thought for a moment that he had broken a wall, but then a door swung open and revealed a closet.

Rooster was all grins as he pulled out two ruck sacks. He tossed one to her, then began pulling out weapons and supplies and putting them in his bag.

"So what are your party's like?" Lily asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh you know just regular party kind of thing, except mine are usually a bit bigger and awesomer!" He said grinning.

Lily tilted her head to the side. "I've never been to a party so I wouldn't really know."

Rooster snapped his head to look at her so fast she thought it might have snapped his neck. He stared at her as if she had said something horrible like I have not ever eaten before. She had a feeling she was going to regret telling him that.

"What do you mean you have never been to a party? Like never been to a club or never been to like a awesome house party? Or maybe like a toga party? You can't have never been to a party." He spoke quickly and was suddenly in front of her. His hands were moving quickly and wildly as he continued to name off parties and she was forced to interrupt.

"Rooster!" He went silent and wide eyed as she raised her voice. "No I have never been to a party. If you haven't noticed I am a tad antisocial. I go months without speaking to anyone and I have a Po. Box so people can't come to my house. I've never even been to a birthday party."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Rooster seemed to take it all in. Then a look came in to his eyes. To Lily it looked like determination and Lily felt it was not a look she wanted to see.

"Alright!" He suddenly exclaimed startling her. "We have to take you down to my club! You are a lotus! We are known for our parties."

Lily's eyes widened in horror. "B-But b-but t-training a-a-and t-they c-can't s-see w-we are h-here r-right?!" Lily spoke quickly with her stutter turning on full force.

Rooster seemingly not noticing her immense discomfort pulled a bracelet out of a box and turned to her grinning. "No one will no it's us. You look like Dj so just don't talk and I slip this baby on and bam! I am just a random guy in a crowd." He slipped on the bracelet and she watched as he shrunk and his face became someone else s.

He then grabbed her arm and pulled her toward a window before leaping out pulling her with him. On the ground after calming her heart from the near heart attack form suddenly being pulled out of a window. He pulled her toward the front door.

"If we came in through my room they would know it was me immediately." He explained in a hushed whisper.

He had a point, but still a hey we are going out the window. Would have been nice.

They approached the door and stood before a large bouncer. Rooster pulled out some money and was let in without too much trouble. She was let in with a nod from the tall man and a greeting. "Hey Dj."

It took her a moment to adjust to not only the volume of Rooster's club but the flashing lights everywhere. She quickly lost Rooster in the crowd and wondered lost. Most people were either dancing, high, almost having public sex, or a mix of all three. She tried her best to avoid every one.

Three very uncomfortable hours later and she had been offered at least fifty random drugs from random people. None of which she had ingested, she just put them in a pocket in DJ's trench. She had been asked to go some were private and have some fun at least twenty five times by twenty four females and one large creepy male and she had her ass grabbed at least fifteen times. Once again by mostly other females and one large creepy guy. Before she finally found Rooster on a bar stool drinking.

She managed to get him to leave with some effort and they began walking across the field towards the forest.

"So what did you think?!" Rooster asked with a huge grin after they stepped on to the cover of the trees and he slipped off his charm.

Lily took a moment to answer. If she said it was horrible it might hurt his feeling or even worse he would insist they go back because she had not done it right! So she went with something nicer.

"It was...different." She said trying to sound pleased.

Her bluff seemed to work and they continued on.

"Were are we going? I thought your dojo was up stairs?" Lily asked after a good ten minutes.

"That's my personal dojo. I am taking you to the secret Lotus dojo. Only full trusted members get to go there. I need to teach you the lotus fighting style and that's the only place I can do it." He said without stopping his trek.

She nodded in understanding even though he could not see. "So what is the Lotus style? I have never heard of it before."

"It's a very close kept style to the family. Very few know it. The best way I can describe it I guess would be a mix of boxing and Taijutsu." He answered with a swelling of pride heard in his voice.

He finally stopped in front of a large old oak tree. He tapped the tree twice in a spot she could not see and she watched as a hole opened near the roots. Rooster turned to her and grinned at her shocked stare and jumped in to the black hole.

Lily walked closer and looked in but could see nothing but darkness. With a sigh and a deep breath she jumped in. She fought to hold back the shriek threatening to come out as she fell for what must have been a good fifteen feet or more before landing in a heap on something soft. It seemed to be a pile pillows on further inspection.

Rooster stood nearby chuckling and reached for a switch on the wall. It lit up the whole room revealing a huge rectangular dojo with many doors on either side of the room and weights and training equipment all over.

"Welcome to the Lotus Dojo! No Internet! No technology! No games! No snacks or soda! Just training!" Rooster said looking genuinely happy. Lily on the other hand wanted to borrow Touga's corner of woe at the moment.

'At least it's only a few days right?' Lily thought trying to cheer herself up.


	44. Chapter 44

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

After a good nights sleep in one of the rooms, Lily was awake and ready to get to training. She walked in to the main Dojo to see Rooster fiddling with some blue liquid.

"Good Morning". Lily greeted.

He looked up at her with a grin. You ready to get started? We got a lot of work to do.

"Yep, as ready as I can be anyway. Is't it going to be difficult to train me in just three days?"

"Two."

"Hmm?"

"Actually we only have two days. We spent one getting here and the fourth will be spent sneaking back. So we have two days to train." Rooster said taking out four syringes and pulling the blue liquid into each.

Lily looked a little saddened by the news of even faster training.

"But no worries! I got a special secret only certain Lotus members know about!" He said approaching her with the blue syringes in hand.

Lily began to back up, slight fear coursing through her.

"A-and w-what would that b-be?"

Rooster lifted the syringe showing it to her. "These little babies have a secret mix of herbs and magic that our clan came up with many years ago. When injected it has the ability to slow time around you. I can make these two days into twenty years. We will have plenty of time to train you up to get you up in power so you can hold your own when we attack. Isn't that great!?"

Lily was speechless for a moment. It indeed was a brilliant plan and she could tell he was not lying about the blue syringes, but she couldn t help but freak out a bit.

One: Rooster was going to stab her with a bunch of some unknown liquid. *Shivers* Needles..

Two: Twenty years with nothing but Rooster for company and no technology!

So after a moment of consideration she decided what to do. She ran away yelling about needles and nerd withdraw.

Rooster after a moment of shock was in quick pursuit. It took him about half an hour to tackle her to the ground and inject her with one of the needles.

Lily sat up rubbing her sore arm and looked at Rooster wearily. He still held the other three needles. Her eyes widened when he stuck himself with the rest not her.

"W-why did you get three of them?"

"My tolerance is a lot higher than yours. So I have to take more in order to stay at the speed you are going to be at." Rooster said finishing up and walking to a trash can disposing of the needles.

He pulled out a watch and set in on a table and called her over. Watch.

Lily watched it for a moment but nothing seemed to be happening until she got a brief feeling of light headedness and the watch slowed. Her eyes widened as the second hand almost completely stopped.

Rooster laughed at her face before pulling her away.

He then led her over to his weight sets and pulled out four black things that looked like wrist bands.

"Alright let s get started. These weights go on your wrists and ankles." He said handing them to her. She startled slightly at the weight but put them on none the less.

"Alright now we spar!"

Lily let out a tired sigh.

This is going to be a long twenty years.

...

DJ sat at Lily s computer trying to access the blueprints they need for their attack. So far it had been pretty quiet. Touga had told the other to leave her alone while she was researching and so far everyone had heeded the command.

Until the door burst open and in ran little Penny sniffling. Tears running down her cheeks. A large pink paint blob on her new dress.

Spoke too soon.

"Mama! Mama! Inuyasha hit me with his paint ball gun and ruined my new dress!" She said hugging his leg.

Dj tried to think fast before she realized that his leg was most definitely not female. He pulled out his blow dart gun he kept with him and handed it to the sniffly girl.

She took it but looked confused. He took it back and demonstrated blowing through it and handed it back. She gave him a huge smile and another hug before running from the room.

DJ grinned under the hood. I can handle this parenting stuff no problem! He ginned again when he heard the yell of pain from Inuyasha down stairs and got up to close the door that had been left open.

He was stopped however by Kouga putting his foot in the door.

"Hey Babe! You want to hang out? I've been all lonely with you working so hard." Kouga said with a grin as he leaned over Dj.

Dj was about to shake his head no when Kouga began to lean forward like he was trying to steal a kiss.

Dj panicked by the thought of the wolf kissing him pulled back a fist and hit the wolf in the jaw full force. The wolf stumbled back before dropping to the ground unconscious in the middle of the hallway.

.oops.. Dj thought to himself before closing the door and pretending nothing happened.

He was not disturbed by Kouga again.


	45. Chapter 45

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

Lily was once again in the sewers under Japan. Not one of her favorite places, but she couldn't help the giddy feeling that she was having as she followed behind Rooster. Who somehow seemed to have memorized the maze of sewer systems.

She was going back! Even though she had not known her family very long she found after a bit into her training that she had indeed grown attached and missed them. Not to mention how her beast hounded her about missing Kouga and Penny.

It had been hard training too. Rooster, while a niceish guy, was a tough sensei. Her new muscles were a test to that. She had to admit they had grown closer too. She learned a lot about the man in her twenty years training. Including when he learned to speak rat and why he had a soft spot for orphans.

That was another problem in her mind. She had felt twenty years go by. While her friends and family had felt four days. It was an odd thought to wrap your head around. They felt as if they had just seen her while she felt as if it had been ages.

She looked at Rooster ahead when he stopped and began to climb into the basement of her father s home. He grinned at her as he bent down to give her a hand up and then put his hand to his lips in a shushing motion.

Lily understood. They still didn't know if The Necromancer had gotten a spy in to the mansion. So she had to keep silent till she and DJ could switch again.

They walked upstairs after passing a few maids. As they climbed the stairs to the second floor they saw Dj walking towards them.

When he was close enough to the Rooster, without any warning, shoved them in to a hall closet. Both stumbled and knocked heads. Lily, still wearing DJ s helmet, did not feel it, but she heard Dj let out a small curse.

After adjusting themselves Lily looked at the closed door with a frown. "You can t seriously expect us to change in this tiny closet together?" She whispered annoyed to Rooster.

He chuckled from the other side. "Yep, now hurry up before someone comes this way." With that he walked of whistling to himself.

Both Lily and Dj let out a sigh before removing their trench coats and exchanging them. Lily then pulled of the helmet and handed it over to him. He eagerly put it on, seeming to miss it.

"Alright turn around so I can take of the rest." Lily said with a blush. She wasn't naked underneath, but the shorts and sports bra under were still a little too small to feel comfortable being seen so close up.

Dj tilted his head in confusion." I m blind. Don t you remember?"

"Yes I remember, but I also looked at some of the gismo's in that helmet remember? You won t be seeing me half naked and I am not letting you snap any pictures." Lily said sternly.

Dj turned around as ordered, but she had the distinct feeling he was pouting. She quickly put her trench over top of herself before giving Dj his armor.

As he pulled on his pant leg though something unexpected happened. He fell towards her, it looked almost as if something had pulled his feet out from under him. Lily did not react quickly enough and they both tumbled from the closet in a heap.

After a moment her brain caught up to her on the ground and she heard growling. Glancing up she saw a red eyed Kouga standing near them.

Lily was confused as to why he was angry until she looked at her and DJ. Dj was partially knelt over her, his clothes messed and not on correctly. She laid slightly under him and her trench had parted some revealing what she wore under it.

Lily stood quickly blushing and pulling her jacket closed. Dj to stood and adjusted his clothes. He looked in the closet from a moment as if he wondered what had pulled him from his feet.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kouga said through clenched teeth. His voice was deeper than usual.

Lily reached for him to explain, but was confused when he flinched a bit and pulled away.

She stared at him for a moment before speaking softly. " I'll tell you everything but we need to keep quiet. We don t know who may be listening. So you need to come closer." She said trying to sound firm but gentle.

Kouga hesitated a moment before coming closer and leaning down.

Lily lost concentration for a moment when he got so close and she could smell him easily. She shook her head and tried to get back on task. Now was not the time for those thoughts and Kouga was close to going full rage in her father s home.

"Rooster and I left to train for the past four days in secret. Dj took my place so no one would notice. We were trying to change quickly before someone noticed and Dj tripped. Nothing happened."

Kouga's eyes slowly returned to their natural blue as he thought. He turned to grin at her but then a shadow seemed to cross his face and he looked horrified.

"Wait, so Dj was dressed as you?" He said glancing at the vampire.

"Yea, but Touga was supposed to keep everyone away so he wouldn't get in to too much trouble."

She watched as Kouga paled and she heard Dj chuckle.

"Later babe." Dj said with a wolf whistle before going down the stairs.

Lily looked at the pale and horrified Kouga confused. "What was that about?"

His eyes turned to her quickly. "It was nothing! Nothing at all! We shall never speak of this again!"

He then began to pull her towards her room with haste. Once in he seemed to return to semi normal and pulled her in to a hug.

"I missed you." He said burying his face in her hair.

Lily blushed and let out a chuckle. "You didn't even know I was gone .but I missed you too. A lot actually."

He chuckled to himself and pulled away with a grin. "Couldn't stand being away from me for four whole days?" He asked seeming pleased.

She blushed and debated whether she should tell him that for her it had been twenty years.

She looked at his pleased grin and decided no, she wouldn't tell him right now. Let him have his ego boost.

It was her turn to shock him when she pulled him in to a hug. Her blushing face pressed in to his shirt so he couldn't see her.

Lily was never one for a lot of physical contact, so this was new. But after the shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around her.


	46. Chapter 46

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

It had been a few peaceful days sense she had returned and she was taking full advantage of it, but she knew when she woke up that morning that the peace was swiftly going to end soon. She felt it and was tense all morning.

She was eventually confronted about it by Rooster.

"Hey what s with you today? You're acting like someone is about to steal your last piece of candy or something?" He said with his usual cockiness after approaching her in the TV room.

She looked up startled from her Gameboy. Looking shocked then embarrassed. "Is it that noticeable that something's wrong?"

"Eh, not to most people I suppose, but we have spent a lot of time together remember?" He said flopping down next to her.

"True.."

'So give it up what s wrong?" He said beginning to poke at her. She quickly caved with a giggle.

"Alright! Alright! I got one of those bad feeling this morning, like I need to know something but I can t pinpoint it, you know?" She said letting her head flop back on the couch in exasperation.

Rooster scratched his chin for a bit. "Have you tried meditating on it?"

"Meditating?" Lily asked with a raised brow. She swiftly got a smack to the shoulder from Rooster.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She said rubbing her arm.

"Don t do that eye brow thing around me. It makes you look like Sesshomaru." He said with a glare.

She fought the urge to do it again. "So what about meditating?"

"Yea anyway, before the Lotus Inus died off I saw them use meditating from time to time to gain focus and stuff." Rooster replied.

'And stuff?" Lily asked, trying with all her might not to raise her eyebrow.

".Shut up Yea so maybe you should try and meditate on the problem. It might make it clearer. I mean what could it hurt?"

Lily nodded as he left, he did have a point. It had worked for some of her ancestors and it could not hurt to try.

After putting away the Gameboy she went up to her room. She closed and locked the door, she had been shown once or twice during her training by Rooster how to get ready for meditation. She knew she would need to be somewhere quiet and comfortable, with minimal distractions.

After getting a spot ready on the floor with some pillows and putting on music to drown out any noise, she sat cross legged and closed her eyes. It took a while she still wasn't very good at it.

After a bit she did begin to feel something. It was that part of her that had been bothering her all day. She tried to focus on it and for bit it seemed to flit away every time she thought she had it. Eventually she stopped chasing it and tried to relax and to her surprise it came to her.

It engulfed her and she saw colors and shapes. She eventually came to recognize it. It was the Wolf Den! She watched as hideous half dead looking demons charged the den and the warriors rush out with Ginta and Hakkaku. It was blood and horrible and she wanted to look away, knowing that if they did win this battle it would be at high cost.

She heard a voice then. It spoke softly and she could barely hear it.

This has not yet come to pass young Lotus, but it will if you don t send Kouga and Inuyasha back to help them. You must only send those two. If more go he will use it to attack you and your family. And you will not win with them gone. The voice faded out towards the end and Lily awoke from her Meditation in tears. She glanced at the clock. It had been three hours sense she began. She would have to hurry!

She wiped the tears quickly. There was no time for them now. She had to warn the others.

She rushed toward her father. He would be able to gather everyone the quickest.

She found Touga and Rooster playing chess, by the look on Rooster s face he seemed to be losing and seeing her rush in took the opportunity to stand quickly and knock over the chess board.

"What s wrong?" Rooster said barely hiding his grin at Touga's exclamation of anger at the treatment of his chess board.

"I figured it out! I saw what s going to happen!" Lily said in a rush in front of the men.

Touga put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "All right slow down. What did you see?"

"I had a vision." She said looking on his eyes. Touga's eyes briefly widened while rooster only smirked. "The Wolf Den is going to be attacked by the Necromancer! We have to send Kouga and Inuyasha to help right away!"

Touga eyes widened once again before narrowing with anger. "I ll send all the help we can."

Rooster stopped him from leaving. "Wait, Lily said only Kouga and Inuyasha. Why?" Rooster asked looking at Lily, Touga turned back to her also curious.

"My vision said if you all go to help he will attack who you leave here and we would not win. It said we have to send just Inuyasha and Kouga to save them. We have to trust that they can handle this." Lily said trying to stress the seriousness of what was going on.

The nodded in understanding, Rooster with a look of pride at her and Touga with a look of worry for his son and ally.

"Alright, I suppose there is no other choice." Touga quickly called everyone down and filled them in. Some looked ready to kill and others looked at Lily on aw, but within twenty minutes the two were ready to go.

Kouga pulled Lily off into a side room before leaving. He gave her a swift hug before looking her in the eye. He looked worried, both for her and his pack." I ll deal with this and be back as soon as I can. The mutt and I can take these guys no problem."

He gave her a swift peck on the lips. "Don t do anything too dangerous while I m gone okay?"

Lily pulled him down into another quick kiss and ushered him out the door with a massive blush. He left happily with a dazed look.

Lily felt guilty about that act no matter how she had enjoyed it. It was a distraction so she didn't have to answer. She could not promise that she wouldn't be involved in anything dangerous while he was gone and she knew he would see threw a lie.

She waved as he left with her twin. That feeling was coming back and this time she had a feeling she knew what it was.


	47. Chapter 47

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

It hadn't been more than half an hour after the boys had left that Rooster called for a meeting in the sitting room. He closed the doors after everyone was there. Cautious of spies that may have gotten on Touga's staff.

"All right we need a game plan!" He said spinning quickly around. "I think is the perfect opportunity to do a counter strike."

Touga stood quickly. "Lily said we needed to be here encase he attacks us. I admit this would be a surprise but I will not sacrifice the children here without protection." He said sternly.

Rooster shook his head. "You misunderstand me. Lily said he would attack if most of us went to defend the wolves like he wanted, but we didn't did we?" He said looking around the room. "He thinks we are holding up here. He doesn't know we found a way to sneak in to his home."

Touga nodded slowly. "He would not think we are coming and wouldn't have time to send a full scale attack here."

"We should still leave a few people here just in case. I suggest Dj, Spike, and Kagome stay here to defend, on the off chance he sent a few people already. While Touga, Lily, Chad, Sesshomaru, and I do a quick run and gun mission to his mansion." Rooster said calmly.

Kagome stood quickly, anger radiating off her. "So what you guys think I'm weak?! You think I can't handle myself?!" Pure holy energy came off her and everyone had to step back to not be burnt. "I can handle them just as well as you can! I'm not some helpless child!"

Touga stepped forward and took her hands, ignoring the fact that they were burning. "Calm down Koi, you don't understand. It's not that we don't think you can handle this. It's that we trust you can."

Kagome's anger slipped into confusion. "...huh?"

Touga smiled and gripped her hands tighter, pulling her closer and leaning down. He looked her directly in the eye, no anger at her outburst showing in his gold eyes. Nothing but tenderness, understanding and love. "Dj and Spike can be temporarily controlled by Grave and this Necromancer person, Koi. We need someone here who can handle them if it comes to something like that... We know you can handle any undead attack that comes here and can knock out Dj and Spike if it comes to it. We need you here not because you are weak, but because you are strong enough to protect the others and the pups."

By the end of the speech Kagome seemed near tears. So long she had been called weak and useless. Talked down to. Pushed back to be protected and watched those she cared for hurt. She looked toward Rooster for confirmation. Was this true? Did they really trust her ability's that much?

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Yeah what he said. Fancy words and stuff." She gave a laugh mixed with a hiccup and pulled Touga in to a deep kiss. All was wonderful ...at least for a moment anyway..

"Aw I don't get a kiss?" Rooster said from his spot causing Lily and Dj to laugh. A snort was heard from Sesshomaru's direction.


	48. Chapter 48

Poki Here! Please enjoy!

I Don't own Inuyasha or any other thing I reference that I don't own ;)

...

They started getting ready immediately. There was no time to be wasted. Lily quickly changed into something she could maneuver easily in while fighting and grabbed her sword. She stopped briefly to caress the ivy on the handle before slipping it onto her side.

This was it. She was going into battle. Not practice with Rooster. Actual battle. She took a moment to calm herself. Taking deep breaths before trying to steal herself. This was not the time for a panic attack. She had to do this. They needed her there to shut down any alarms or security systems in place. No backing out now that it was time to go.

She walked over the box she kept stashed under her bed and pulled out a small portable laptop. It was small but it was one of her best. She only used it when she had to use it on site to hack someone. It had been a few years since she had had to use it. She used to have it with her at all times before she went clean. Then in the box it went, but know she needed her old friend again.

She quickly slipped it into a large pocket inside her duster and walked down stairs. The boys seemed to be getting the last of what they needed. Her father and Sesshomaru were explaining the security systems and guard codes to Kagome and Dj. Rooster and Spike were wasting time wrestling for the kids. The children were cheering them on. As she waited Lily was approached by Chad. He was all smiles and showed no hint of nervousness at what they were going into.

"Lily! Do you know anything about architecture, eh? I need a second opinion on where I should put the explosives, ya know." Chad said holding the blueprints out to her.

"I k-know a b-bit." Lily answered with a smile and a mental curse. 'Dang thought I got that stutter under control.'

Chad's smile just got bigger at her stutter and handed her the blueprints. "Well how aboutcha give me your opinion then, eh."

Lily took the blueprints with a smile and they spent the next few minutes going over the best spots. They both ended up agreeing on a few spots near support beams. If Chad set them up just right the whole house would collapse after the explosion. Hopefully without them in it.

It wasn't long later that they were all walking threw the sewers and Lily realized something. Sesshomaru and her father were more bothered by the sewers than she was. She had been threw them twice now so maybe she just had more experience.

Sesshomaru just looked angry to be there so most people probably couldn't tell anything was wrong. Touga on the other hand was making his displeasure very known.

"Oh my god it smells horrible down here! Ew! I stepped in something! Ahhh something moved!" Touga screamed and leaped on Rooster.

"The Hell!? Dude get off!" Rooster hollered trying to get the freaking out Touga off him. Lily had to cover her mouth not to laugh as her two alphas bickered.

Rooste eventually got him off and calmed down before he started making fun of him for being a sissy. They spent the rest of the trip listening to Rooster making fun of Touga and Sesshomaru, and Touga trying to defend himself while Sesshomaru just looked like he wanted to kill them all. Lily made sure to keep a distance between her and her big brother.

They eventually became silent when Rooster signaled that they were close to the entrance. Looking up they could see a drain with a bit of light coming through. Touga climbed up first and undid the latch before gently lifting the drain cover. He disappeared momentarily before his head popped back into view and he motioned them up. Sesshomaru followed up next. Rooster helped boost Chad and her up before joining them himself.

Looking around Lily found them in what looked like a storage basement. There were crates and boxes here and there. An elevator door sat in one corner and near it Lily saw a security box. She quickly made her way over as Chad began setting up explosives.

It took a bit to hack but once she got in she shut down what she could. Rooster and Touga joined her soon after.

"So what's up toots?" Rooster said leaning over her. Touga grunted at the nickname. Clearly not pleased.

"I'm shutting down what I can form here, but there must be a second terminal upstairs that controls more. I can at least shut down the link that goes to the police when the alarm goes off and I can shut down the lights systems in the house." Lily explained while typing.

They nodded and walked over to the elevator doors. After prying them apart Rooster looked up the shaft. "No stairs down here so it looks like we will be climbing to the main floor."

Both were interrupted in their musings by Chad running toward them and pulling out a grappling hook gun. "Time to go eh?" He said before firing and lifting himself into a air vent to the next floor.

They stood there confused for a moment before they realized that they needed to move. Lily quickly unhooked her laptop and was pulled into the shaft by her father as Rooster and Sesshomaru jumped in behind.

She held on as they scaled but almost lost her grip when the whole building shook. Looking below them she could now see the fire explosion bursting into the shaft and racing up. Her eyes widened and all she could thing to say was. "GO! Go! Go! Go!"

Luckily the males did not question and increased their speed. Coming to the next metal doors Rooster and Sesshomaru made quick work of them before jumping onto the main floor and quickly pulling in Touga and herself.

Lily watched as the barley missed fire ball zoomed up the shaft. She heard it hit the elevator car above and watched as it fell to the bottom in the basement. Her relief however was short lived as they heard a group coming down the stairs to the left down the hall.

Quickly picking themselves up they rushed into a nearby room. It seemed to be a sitting room. They quickly shut the door as Lily spotted the other alarm system controls. She let out a whoop as she rushed toward it drawing the attention of the males.

"Looks like Lady Luck might be on our side boys. We picked the room with the system!"

"Well work your magic Toots, we got a big group of undead coming this way." Rooster said peeking thru the crack in the door.

Lily's fingers flew across the keyboard as the males pulled their weapons. Suddenly Lily's typing paused as she studied something. The boys watched as she mumbled to herself before she clicked a button and rapid gunfire exploded from the hallway.

Touga looked between the door and his daughter confused. "What the hell was that?!"

Lily looked surprised too. "Who the heck keeps turrets in their main hallway of their home?!"

Her eyes were drawn to Rooster as he began to scratch his neck awkwardly.

"Do you?!" Lily asked shocked.

His eyes moved nervously back and forth for a moment. "No! Maybe! Hey let's check the hallway!"

He moved back to the crack and looked out. He made a long whistle before speaking. "Well you got most of em Toots." He said as the turrets turned off and it became silent again. "But we got one big motherfucker left and from the looks of it those turrets didn't do a damn thing to him."

Going to the door Lily peeked out. There at the end of the hall stood a 7 1/2 ft tall wall of zombie muscle. It wore black tactical gear and an old gas mask. It stood right behind a overturned desk littered with bullet holes.

Rooster ran from the room before a single word could be said. "Sooo no plan then?" Lily asked looking at Touga and Sesshomaru. Her father's only answer was a sigh as they turned back to Rooster rushing toward the large zombie with only his fists as weapons.

They watched shocked when as soon as Rooster lunged for the punch the zombie quickly grabbed Rooster by a pant leg tossing him like a rag doll against the wall behind him and he crushing a chair after falling onto it. Touga and Sesshomaru were quick to react as they saw their ally fall and the zombie began to turn to him on the ground.

With a quick "Stay!" to Lily both rushed toward the zombie and began to draw their swords. The zombie turned toward the now noisily rushing males. They were too fast to stop and for a moment all thought the two swords would slice the giant zombie in two.

The moment was short lived as both swords abruptly stopped getting stuck on something in the zombies center. Both males began to tug quickly to retrieve their blades and did not notice the zombie grabbing for them until it held them each by their front in each hand.

It let out a loud roar at them and tossed Sesshomaru at a near wall sending him crashing threw it and in to another room. It then turned to Touga and raised a fist. Lily went to rush to their aid. She would not stand by and watch them be pulverized when she could help.

But the moment never came... as the zombie drew back a fist to hit the snarling angry Touga a chair leg pierced threw its neck and it fell...on top of a still very angry Touga. Lily looked at the body shocked before glancing behind and seeing a bruised but smiling Rooster.

"Ha! Your mama was a toad stool!" Rooster hollered pointing at the corpse.

"Get it Off!" Was all that was heard after a moment of silence at Roosters...interesting insult.

They pulled it off with some teamwork and a slightly bruised Sesshomaru came out of the large hole in the wall. They began another attempt at freeing their blades. After a bit of grunting cursing and pulling they eventually got them free and were about to move on before a commotion caught their attention.

They heard what sounded like fighting from a few doors down and headed towards it. Opening the door Lily saw two large guards holding down poor Chad and beating him. Touga quickly surged forward and grabbed one by the throat. The guard gasped and quickly went for the gun at his waist. Touga crushed his windpipe before he could even get close to it and threw him to the side before looking down at the other guard holding down Chad.

The dog demons quickly scrunched up their noses as the smell of urine hit the air and Rooster began to cackle. The other guard had pissed himself.

The guard let go of Chad and dropped to his knees in front of Touga. "Please forgive me my Lord! It's my first day! I just want to go home! Please don't kill me! I just accepted this job for the health care plan!" He said as he began to sob on Touga's boot.

Rooster dropped to the floor as Touga's face scrunched in disgust. Touga picked up the male by the front of his shirt and looked him in the eye.

"Leave now. Don't even glance back at the place and if I ever see you again I'll slit your throat myself." Touga dropped the man to the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the room leaving only dust and the smell of fear and urine in the air.

Touga helped Chad up. He didn't look so good. One eye was swollen shut and he was bleeding from the nose. But to his credit he only smiled and wiped the blood off.

"I almost had them right where I wanted them, but thanks for the assistance,eh." Chad then gave Touga a light slug on the arm before climbing off into another air vent with the rest of his bombs.

Touga just chuckled and looked at Rooset. "That human of yours has some guts Rooster. Can't seem to fight very well though can he?"

Rooster stood from the floor and looked at Touga still chuckling. " Yeah he's a good guy but Chad can't fight for shit."

Touga rolled his eyes. "Must you use profanity in every sentence you say."

"Fuck yea." Rooster said with a grin.


	49. New Chapter 49!

Hello again oh faithful readers. Sorry about the delay but here it is the real chapter 49! Those of you who didn't see it I had a temporary 49 informing readers that I was taking a break and doing some editing to previous chapters. I'd like to thank all the new and old followers and commenters. It was nice to see that this story was still getting love even when I was not updating every week or so. Enjoy!

-Poki

I Don't Own Inuyasha or Anything Else I Might Reference.

...

The group continued down the halls carefully. They passed many rooms but they felt that the one person of interest to them was on the next floor. So they continued on urgently, aware of the explosive timers being set by their friend, in search of the stairs to the next level.

"You know..." Lily commented offhandedly as they ran down the hall. "If we had not blown up the elevator shaft this would be a lot quicker."

Touga and Sesshomaru sent a side glare towards Rooster. Who had decided with Chad on how much explosives to set up.

Rooster gave a shrug as he continued to run. "Oops?" He said halfheartedly with a grin.

They rolled their eyes at his lack of sincerity as they finally stopped in front of a set of stairs. Together they rushed up the stairs. Which resulted in a small squabble between the boys on who went first while Lily rolled her eyes.

'Even in the middle of a mission...guys are guys...'

But after that they stood in front of a door labeled Office of N Inc. CEO. Before a plan of attack could be made Rooster, as per usual, kicked open the door.

They stood there in stunned silence for a moment. This office must have been the size of the hole building. It was enormous and filling it was what had to be at least 100 zombies and at the other end by a desk stood a man in a black suit. He smiled evilly at them. No hint of surprise at their arrival shown on his face.

"Welcome to my humble home my friends. Allow my servants to show you a ...proper welcome." He said from the other side.

Lily felt a shiver go up her spine at the slime that oozed from his voice alone. She leaned closer to the guys and whispered. "That is a lot of zombies. What's the plan?"

Rooster gave a his trademark grin. "I got this. I have...a plan!" He said dramatically.

They gave him a doubtful look.

"No seriously. I'm going to get their attention and lead most of them away. You guys hide to the side outside the door until I get them away." He said seriously.

"Then what?" Touga asked slightly worried.

"Don't worry about that. You guys still have to handle that asshole after I take off with.." He stopped for a moment to glance at the hideous and decaying mass. " This... handsome bunch.." He finished, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He suddenly ran forward without notice toward the group. He began yelling what sounded to be mostly insults and cuss words while striking out randomly at zombies before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"BRING IT ON YA UGLY MOTHER FUCKERS!" Before he span around sprinting towards the door they stood in front of.

Touga, Sesshomaru, and Lily quickly ran out the door and jumped to the side quickly followed by Rooster. He ran down the stairs followed by what had to be 75% of the zombies that they had seen in the office. They waited in the corner by the door until the zombies had left their sight before returning to the office door.

The man in the black suit looked unimpressed by his lack of protection after Roosters 'plan'. He still stood leaning against the desk with the same slimy smirk on his face.

They did not have time to converse though as the remaining zombies charged forward. They readied there weapons quickly. Touga and Sesshomaru with the grace of centuries of practice and Lily with a hint of nervousness.

They split quickly as not to hit each other in their fighting. Touga slashed thru zombies right and left with his sword, no hint of nervousness or hesitation in him as he moved. Sesshomaru had pulled his acid whip out and had it spinning and swiping almost in a dance as he moved and fought. Lily stood to the back fighting with concentration, She knew she was nowhere near as good as her father and brother. A year of training from Rooster does not make up for who knows how many centuries of experience, but that would not mean that she would just give up. So she did her best to concentrate on her movements and surroundings as she fought.

Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She spun to warn the others but was to late as a large blast of black energy hit Sesshomaru knocking him thru the nearby wall. Sunlight streamed in the hole in the wall. Lily stood shocked while her father turned with a furious snarl towards the necromancer.

The necromancer laughed as he tossed a silver smokey globe up and down in his hand. "You seriously didn't think I would just stand here and watch the hole time. Come, come Mr. Tashio I thought you were smarter than that."

Touga roared as he charged forward towards the man in a rage at not only his insult but his attack from behind that sent his son flying out a wall. Lily followed quickly behind worry clouding her mind, a permanent tickle on her neck.

Suddenly the man's smile grew and Touga must have realized what was happening a second before her. Suddenly Lily was shoved hard to the side in a move that felt like it rocked the hole mansion for some odd reason. Righting herself quickly she looked over just in time to see the globe hit her father straight on and explode into a poof of silvery gas that sent her father into a coughing fit.

Lily took a step forward in an attempt to help but Touga's voice stopped her. "No! Stay back!" He said firmly. It seemed less then a moment later that he fell to his knees, then to the ground.

Lily gasped in horror as the man laughed at the sight. She turned toward the man in anger. He ignored her. Seeming to not see her a threat anymore as he turned toward a door behind him and entered it.

Holding her sword firmly in her hand she gave chase. She ran to the door and flung it open, only to find more stairs. She could remember no level higher than this floor on the blueprints. He must have added this without adding it to the blueprints.

She ran up the stairs after the footsteps she could hear ascending. She quickly realized she had climbed to many steps on the circling round stairs for this to go up just one floor. Circling round she passed a window and glanced briefly and it confirmed her suspicion. It was a tower he must have added on and had magically blinded from view from those outside.

Continuing up she finally came to a trap door to the top of the tower. She took a deep breath and readied her sword before flinging open the door and leaping out.

...

*Meanwhile with Rooster earlier*

Rooster ran down the hallway with the hoard of zombies in quick pursuit. He dug in his pockets as he ran hoping his companions could handle the necromancer on their own. Rooster pulled a small device from his pocket and pressed the button as he continued down the hall before he stopped in front of a large window. A smile on his face as he turned toward the zombies that were quickly surrounding him.

He gave them a grin as a sound began to seep into the room from outside. "So how you fella's feel about helicopters?"

Rooster jumped to the side as one of his Apache helicopters plowed thru the window behind him. He got to see the hoard obliterated and felt satisfaction before he thought. 'Well this is gonna hurt in the morning.' As he got clipped by a helicopter part and the world turned black.


	50. Chapter 50ish

!PLEASE READ!

Hello Dear Readers! I replaced Chapter 49 with the actual chapter! Please go back one chappy and read it if you didn't notice ;). I only put this in to:

1\. Make sure everyone realized I replaced the notice with an actual chapter.

would not show that my story was updated unless I added a new chapter to the list. I had just replaced the old notice chapter with the real one and it does not count that as updated. So you get this :D

P.s. More chapters to come!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51!

Wooh! I'm back! Sorry about the delay. I wanted to get this part right so I had to wait for my co-writer to give me a hand. He is much better at fight scenes than me. But here it is!

-I Don't Own Inuyasha or anything else I may reference-

Lily climbed up to the roof and there he stood. A smirk on his face. He shook his head as he stared at her. "Pity, I thought you were smarter. You should have ran while you had the chance. Now you'll die just like they did."

Lily felt a shiver run up her spine that she did her best to hide. He seemed so sure of himself. No hint of real emotion lit his face.

"Why?" Was the only thing Lily could think to say.

"Power of course." He replied as if it was obvious. "Your family owns many businesses and hold much power. Taking them out leaves it up for the taking."

Lily shook in anger. "If power was all you wanted then why come after me?!"

He smiled a cold smile. "Well my dear getting you would have two purposes one it would hurt your father leaving him stupid and more likely to make mistakes while I broke you and after he and those mutts of brothers were gone you would inherit it all. Which would then be mine." He said as if explaining something someone would do any day of the week. As if he wasn't talking about unspeakable things.

"You're a monster.." Lily said stunned.

His smirk faded into a cold frown. "That may be but you won't have to worry about that long. Once you are broken you'll call me a different name. I prefer Master." His staff began to glow a dark light that then quickly shot at her.

Lily quickly dodged the dark beam, it barely missing her head. The staff began to light again and she acted quickly, charging forward and tackling him to the ground. They landed and in the struggle the staff rolled off the roof. They struggled, Kicking and punching until they both separated again. Both more bruised and dirty then before.

They glared at each other. Sizing up their next move. "Power hungry asshole." Lily said after catching her breath.

He laughed a deep chuckle that sent an unwanted shiver up her spine again. "You know I think you've changed my mind. Perhaps there was a mistake in my plan." Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"..What's that?"

Then his hand began to glow. His laughing continued as dark chains shot at her. She dodged the first shot but not the second. It wrapped around her throat squeezing for a terrifying moment before throwing her towards the edge of the roof.

Lily clawed as she slid, slowing herself down as she slid over the edge. Her feet dangling unable to find the wall that should be there.

'No. It must be the window.' She thought trying to find grip with her arms alone as he walked closer.

He stared down at her coldly. "My mistake was that I planned to let you live." He said as he stomped on one of her hands.

Lily screamed at the pain as she slipped further off. One hand was all that held her from the drop. She was unsure if she would survive the fall. Was this it? Even if she survived she had no doubt that this monster would come down and make sure.

"So now why don't you join your mutt father and brother!The other one won't be far behind! I'll make sure of it!" He screamed as he raised his boot to stomp on her last hope of hanging on.

All she could do was glare at him. She refused to cry even though she wanted to. She would be strong if this was her last moment.

As she saw it come down it seemed to be in slow motion. She felt something grab her dangling legs and snatch just as the boot was about to meet her poor fingers. She screamed as she fell. The monster disappearing from view.

She felt herself falling, but not the way she thought. She saw the walls of the hallway she had climbed earlier. Felt the stairs and another person dig in to her as she tumbled.

They came to a stop at the bottom. Sprawled out on the ground they sat for a moment dazed.

Lily looked over to see a familiar face.

"Chad? You saved me?"

He laughed as he tried to stand up. Getting to his feet he turned to give her a hand up. "What's a Canadian for, aye?"

As she grabbed his hand she said the first thing that came to mind. "Making the best syrup on the planet?" (I blame the head injury)

He laughed as he pulled her up. "Damn right. Now let's go we don't got long, lass!" He said pulling her out of the room.

Lily was confused for a moment until it hit her.

"The explosives! Oh but what about Touga and Sesshomaru?" Lily asked confused as she picked up her pace down the hall.

"Sesshomaru got blown away from the house and I already got Touga out while you distracted the loon." He said with a grin.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as they got to the no longer in working condition elevator shaft. She looked down as Chad looked threw his pockets for something. He made a sound of success as he pulled out two large climbing clips.

Tossing her one he hooked it to a rope and jumped. Making a loud "wooooooooh!" as he went. Lily shrugged before following down.

They whizzed down quickly. Lily could not summon the joy that Chad seemed to be able to summon at this moment. She wished she could.

They stopped on the wreckage of the old elevator, It blocked the access to the sewer they had entered through. They climbed out on to the main floor. Lily noticed as they ran threw it the carnage and wreckage around her. Fire, zombie corpses, and helicopter parts all over. What had Rooster done?

Off to one side she saw Rooster push off a large piece of metal off him and lift himself up.

Lily felt relief. He was bloody and bruised but alive. She ran over and helped support him as Chad ran to the door to open it.

Rooster made a noise of pain as she rushed him. His leg badly hurt. "Sorry" Lily said not slowing down. "But we don't have much time. We have to get out of here."

Rooster cussed violently but tried to move faster none the less. They barely made it out as the explosions started.

*insert dramatic used in every action movie jump explosion scene*

They dropped to the ground as wood and fire exploded around them. Covering their heads from debris.

Lily looked back after it slowed down. Looking at the burned carcass that was once a mansion. She felt relief wash over her. 'It's over. That monster is gone.'

-Poki here! More updates coming! I already got my ending ready and on its way. P.s. I am still going threw and updating some of the old chapters. Every time I read threw I find more problems lol. No story changing stuff just grammar and stuff.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52!

I promised more chapters and I shall deliver! It will be done! I'm so happy to be writing again. It makes me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile. Something that makes people happy. I know how reading a good story can change my mood. ^.^

-I Don't Own inuyasha or Anything Else I May Reference -

Lily felt some relief after Touga's car pulled up in front of the mansion. It had been slightly rough getting home.

After the explosion her and Chad had gone to find/revive Touga and Sesshomaru. They were bruised and bloody but thanks to Demon healing, they were alive. Touga suggested walking to a distance from the fiery mansion before calling one of Touga's personal drivers to come get them. It would do no good to be seen near the place. There would surely be an investigation.

They walked for miles, bruised, bloody, and listening to a very cranky Rooster. Touga had been nominated to help him walk sense he was the one insisting on walking so far.

But all that was over they were back at the mansion. They could see the lights on in the sitting room and see people sitting there talking. All seemed well. The guards reported no problems much to Touga's relief.

Lily on the other hand couldn't help but worry over Kouga and inuyasha. Hopefully their mission went smoother than hers had, but there was no way to know until they called. All they could do was hope.

Getting out of the car they helped each other inside. Walking inside they could hear the sounds of the others playing cards and headed that way. They would need Kagome to fix some of them up.

They came to an abrupt halt in the doorway though. There tied up in a chair and covered in sutras was Grave. He was holding cards in his hand and seemed to be enjoying himself despite his position.

"Do you have any three's?" He asked with a smile.

Kagome sighed. "Grave for the last rummy, not go fish."

"..but I like go fish."

Dj let out a scoff and a shake of his head.

Touga let out a cough to get their attention.

Kagome jumped and spun towards them. She let out a gasp at their appearance and rushed to them. Worry clear in her eyes.

After most of them were taken care of and Kagome was just helping Rooster, Touga asked her what had happened.

"Oh well Grave snuck in, but I took care of it as you can see." Kagome said with a grin as she set Rooster's leg back in its socket. The loud pop made Touga cringe but Rooster on the other hand...

Everyone was forced to cover their ears at the loud yell and string of curse words that followed after.

"*pant pant* God Damn Woman! That Fucking Hurt! A Little Warning Next Time!"

"Sorry but it had to be done and if I had told you then you would have stiffened up and made it worse." Kagome said with no remorse as she wrapped his leg.

Rooster could do nothing but pout knowing she was right... Still hurt..

"So anyway, what do we do with our new...'friend' now that we him?" Touga asked bring them back to the subject at hand.

Kagome seemed sad for a moment. " I think we should just let him go. Maybe with a warning? I've been talking with him, ...there's something off about him. He seems like he has something wrong with him. My guess is he was already ...special if that's the right word...before he was made a vampire ..and it didn't fix it. He's easily manipulated and confused. I don't have the heart to kill him." Kagome had a sheen of tears as she said it. She genuinely cared for this creature that tried to kill her, but it wouldn't be the first time she cared for someone that had she had met because they were trying to hurt her.

Touga stared at the sheen in her eyes and was touched by the caring in this woman that he cared so much for showed.

He decided to show his own by glomping her.

"Oomph!"

"Oh Kagome! You are so cute! Such a caring person!" Touga said as he held the rapidly reddening woman close.

Rooster seemingly unaffected by the touching moment proceeded to make gagging noises at the couple.

Touga glared at him still holding onto a very red Kagome. "You're just jealous of our love!"

"Oh yeah I'm totally jealous of you hugging an unconscious girl." Rooster said with a smirk as he limped out of the room.

"...huh?" Touga looked down to see that she was indeed unconscious.

He felt some guilt well in him as he carried her to his room. He hadn't meant to make her pass out. Just show her he cared.

He carefully laid her down in his bed. He brushed the hair from her face. Staring down at her.

"Well... she needed sleep anyway." Touga reasoned as he covered her up. Then leaned down to kiss her forehead before leaving.

"Sleep well my love."


End file.
